


I'd Create Oceans For You

by Trashness



Category: Free!
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Black Mage!Haru, Fluff, I continue to wite scenes that are almost exclusively Rin and Rei, M/M, Ooooh sparkly magic, RPG classes, Reigisa is there if you look, You could probably read some Sourin into this, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 44,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashness/pseuds/Trashness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has been told to hide his powers from everyone. To never use them, and deny that part of his identity. But he meets a green eyed boy who he wants so desperately to enchant and spoil with bouquets of wildflowers he's willed into existence. </p>
<p>But exposing himself is dangerous. And somehow, word gets out of his existence.</p>
<p>
  <b> edit: Sequel chapter added! </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay! I finally have time to write another fic! Let's do something short and sweet!  
> *20 000 words later*... fuck.
> 
> Haha I drew all the Free! characters as RPG classes a while ago (it's posted here if you wanna check it out: http://irrevocably-delicious.tumblr.com/post/141931873538/i-started-thinking-about-the-free-characters-as) and i was suddenly struck with the need to put a story with it. This is the tragic result.
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit: The lovely Donguris drew fan art of this and I am losing my goddamn mind. Go check it out!: http://donguris.tumblr.com/post/144105829493/haru-and-makoto-from-id-create-oceans-for-you-by**

They are five years old when they first meet. Haru spies him from the other side of the courtyard wall which is made of sturdy rocks and iron bars. From inside the monastery courtyard, the strange boy runs around, watering the fruit trees and flower bushes with his rusty watering can. His chubby legs take quick short steps, and the dirt on his face frames his bright green eyes. Haru peers at him from behind a crack in the courtyard wall, seemingly entranced by the boy’s bright smile and the slight skip in his step.

 

That’s the first of many times Haru swatches the boy. He could easily be accused of being a stalker, except that they are both merely children and have not yet learned about personal boundaries. Haru watches the boy fetch water from the well and run it into the chapel. He watches how the boy, singing some hymn quietly to himself, hops around on the cobbled paths that wind around the monk’s quarters. Haru smiles to himself when he catches the boy sneaking several rasberries into his mouth that he should be picking for the priest’s supper, then feels guilty when he hears the boy get chastised for the red stains around his mouth.

 

When the boy wanders out into the vineyards, with no concrete wall separating him from Haru, Haru feels his heart beat loudly in his chest. He wants to say something to the boy. To go up and introduce himself… but he is terrified. Haru has no friends. There are almost no children his age in the village, and he can not afford to lose this small taste of what it might be like. This boy, and the bedraggled cat that lives underneath his house, are the closest things he has to friendship. So Haru stays hidden. Small and cowardly against the base of a gnarly grapevine. He peers out between its broad leaves to watch the boy place bunches of grapes into a basket. Haru shifts his weight to a more comfortable position and a twig underneath his knee snaps. It is a small noise, but seems to echo in his head and against the foliage. The green eyed boy’s hand freezes on a bunch of grapes. Haru holds his breath, swallow, and stares at the back of the boy’s head in fear. The boy only pauses for moment, before he resumes humming to himself and picking the grapes off the vine. Haru sighs to himself in relief.

 

“I know you’re there,” The boy calls. His voice is light and friendly, but that does little to deter the icy cold feeling that grips Haru’s chest. He tightly clutches thre grape vine in front of him.

“Why don’t you come out?” The boy turns his head, trying to see where Haru is hiding. His bright emerald eyes search through all the vines, but they never manage to find the small stranger. Haru ducks his head low so that only his eyes peek over the grape vine. The boy smiles bright and inviting, desperately trying to find where his watcher is hiding.

“Are you shy?” He laughs. “Don’t be afraid! I won’t hurt you.” He spins over his shoulder some more and his probing eyes finally latch onto Haru’s in the dark undergrowth. Haru gasps and ducks his head.

“There you are!” The boy laughs excitedly. “Won’t you come out?”

Haru remains silent. He shakes his head. The boy just manages to see the bit of movement from behind the broad yellow leaves. The boy pouts. He gathers up his basket and waddles over to where Haru sits. Haru draws himself into a ball and peers up at him with nervous, startlingly blue eyes.

 

The boy has never seen his watcher properly before. Just seen glimpses of dark hair or a robe from behind the courtyard wall. The boy is delighted to find that his watcher appears to be another child around his age, and a particularly pretty one at that. He can’t contain his bright smile, which stretches across his childishly plump cheeks.

“Do you want to help me?” He offers, jostling the basket of grapes. The dark haired child quietly unfolds his legs and looks into the basket. A timid smile graces his lips and he nods.

 

Haru is too thrilled to be sitting next to the green-eyed boy, that he isn’t sure how to express it. There’s too much happening inside of him, so his outsides have frozen. He sits and watches the boy cut the grapes from the vine, methodically sorting the ripe ones into the basket and tossing the rotting ones onto the ground.

“Why do you do that?” Haru asks. The boy abruptly startles next to him, but only for a moment. Haru’s voice is lower than it should be for a child. The boy smiles and his eyes sparkle with elation.

“Do what?” He asks, tossing another bunch of rotting grapes onto the ground.

“That.” Haru points to the discarded grapes. “Why don’t you take them too?”

His question is so genuine that it confuses the boy.

“Well because…” He pauses, not really sure how to explain such a simple concept. “They aren’t good anymore.”  
“You can fix them though.”

The boy balks at this. Haru’s expression is unreadable.

“No… once they’re like this… you can’t do anything about it.”

Haru’s nose wrinkles and he sighs in annoyance.

“I will fix them then.” Haru picks up a bunch of rotten grapes and the green-eyed boy starts to laugh.  
“You can’t! You honestly…” But then the boy freezes. Because in Haru’s pale little hands, the shriveled brown grapes begin to plump and turn into a pale green colour. Their stems become less brittle and their dried leaves unfurl. The boy stares in awe, mouth and eyes wide open.

“There.” Haru states, like he’s just tied his own shoes and not defied death. He places the renewed bunch in the basket with the others. The boy stares at the bench, then claps his hands against his cheeks.

“WHHHOOOOOAAAA!” He grabs Haru’s hands. “How did you…?! WHAT?!... That was…!”

Haru is shocked by the reaction, but charmed by the wonder in the boy’s eyes.

“You can’t do this?” He asks quietly.

“No one can do this!” The boy exclaims with his hands above his head. Another bunch of rotten grapes is shoved into Haru’s delicate hands.

“Again! Again!” The boy cheers. And Haru obliges.

 

The rest of the day goes by like this. With the boy cutting and placing the ripe bunches in his basket, and Haru saving any rotten bunches he comes across. The boy is still enchanted by the action, but has stopped squealing and laughing as much.

“The monks are gonna be so happy when they see how many grapes we got them.” The boy looks fondly at the mountain that’s formed in his basket. “You’ve been very helpful”

And Haru lets himself smile just a bit at the boy’s praise.

“Can you do anything else?” The boy scoots closer with anticipation. Haru shrugs. He takes a bunch of ripe grapes in his hands.

“I can do it the other way too.” He says quietly. Sure enough, the ripe grapes in his hands shrivel until they are a dried husk.

“Aw, that’s not as nice.” The boy comments. Haru shakes his head. He takes another ripe bunch in his hands.

“But what I really like to do is…”

“Haru!”

Haru’s head whips around at the sound of his name. A tall man with dark hair and blue eyes runs across the orchard, and snatches him from where he sits.

“What are you doing?!” The man hisses as Haru’s tiny frame is held in front of his face. The man throws the grapes out of his hands and onto the ground. The green eyed boy notices that there is a layer of frost over them, despite how warm the afternoon sun is.

“But dad,” Haru starts.

“You know what I’ve told you. I’m taking you home.” His father holds him tightly to his chest. Haru looks back at the boy he had just managed to talk to with longing. He aches for something he has only just managed to touch upon. The boy runs after him with clumsy steps.

“What’s your name?!” He calls, desperately trying to keep up with the man’s long strides.

“Haru. You?”

“Makoto!” And Makoto smiles. Haru smiles back and waves as he is carted off. Makoto stops to wave and call back.

“See you tomorrow, Haru!”

 _Tomorrow._ The promise of more meetings fills Haru with anticipation.

 

And while Haru never performs magic again, he sees Makoto on an almost daily basis. They are fast friends and inseparable on some days, much to their parent’s annoyance sometimes. When one child went missing, he was bound to be found with the other. They would catch fireflies together, pick fruit and have deadly snowball fights in the winter. Haru would teach Makoto how to read and write, while Makoto would teach Haru about the plants and animals that live around them. For the first few weeks of their friendship Makoto would whine and ask to see more magic tricks, but Haru would never give in. Years later, Makoto is halfway convinced that he made it up. That it is some weird dream or fantasy he had about Haru. And Haru never corrects him.

 

That is until they are 10 years old and in the middle of a particularly bleak winter. The air is cold and wet enough to be uncomfortable, but not enough to freeze the lakes and ponds into icy sheets. The snows have not yet fallen and the landscape has been washed out to a dull grey. Makoto is wrapped in an old coat and hat, and Haru next to him pulls his dark woolen robe tighter against his small frame. They stand in the woods looking forlornly at the bleak landscape. Their breath comes out in visible furls around their mouths and Haru pulls his hood up and over his head. Makoto sighs out at the liquid pond in front of them.

“This sucks.” He pouts. Haru nods in agreement.

“I wish it were warm enough to swim. “ Haru sighs. Makoto shakes his head.

“I don’t mind it being cold. I just wish we could do fun winter things already.” Haru follows Makoto’s gaze, still locked onto the pond. It’s the pond they always ice skate on every winter. Makoto moves around with powerful, determined movements, whilst Haru slides easily and gracefully over the surface. They always thought of the pond as _theirs_. No one else seemed to know about it, or use it.

“You wanna ice skate?” Haru offers. The whimper next to him is answer enough.

“Yeah,” Makoto groans. He’s been waiting months now to ice skate with Haru again. The nip in the air has felt right, but every day he comes out to check and the pond is stubbornly still liquid. Each morning leaves him more defeated.

 

Haru looks at his best friend pathetically pouting, and his heart aches. A small voice inside of him pushes him forward, but then his father’s voice appears and squashes it.

 _It’s easy. It’s safe. No one will get hurt. No one has to know_. No. Haru wills it down. If he does this now, then he’ll be more tempted to do more in the future. _It’s fine. Just for Makoto._

 

As if on cue, Makoto sighs and turns with a depressed look on his face. Haru hates that look. Makoto’s face is constructed to be smiling, and nothing else. Frowns and tears look foreign on his golden cheeks. Haru swallows. He pushes out his hand to gently touch Makoto’s.

“Wait here,” And his blue eyes dart between the pond and his friend. Resigned to what he’s about to do, he lets go of Makoto’s hand. He walks towards the cool, still, water, and with careful small steps, he walks out onto it. The water beneath his feet freezes on contact and the ice spreads until the entire pond is hardened into a clear sheet. Haru’s steps are confident that they will not sink into the frigid liwuid below, and tendrils of white and silver curl across the ice at his feet. He stands in the middle of the frozen pond now, guiltily glancing up at Makoto.

“You wanted to skate right?”

Makoto’s mouth has dropped open, and he looks just like the boy Haru remembers from five years prior. Makoto runs over, but halts at the pond’s bank.

“Is it safe?” He sheepishly smiles. Haru nods.

“I made sure of it. Come on.” Haru holds out his hand to his friend. Makoto doesn’t question it for a second. He grips Haru’s hand tightly and lets himself be pulled onto the ice. The two twirl around each other in a fit of giggles until they eventually roll to a stop.

“Don’t tell anyone… ok?” Haru grips Makoto’s hands tighter and glances up with pleading eyes.

“I won’t” Makoto squeezes Haru’s hands back. “I promise.”

 

And Makoto doesn’t. From then on the little voice egging Haru on grows louder. _It’s harmless_. It calls. _This can’t backfire._ It assures him. His father’s voice is still there, but rather than the oppressive fear he felt from it before, Haru now treats it as a warning. He’s hardly irresponsible with his magic, but he lets himself indulge from time to time. To be honest, he doesn’t use it for himself half the time. It’s always for Makoto. Haru covets his smile’s selfishly.

 

Haru once again starts to help Makoto bring in record breaking harvests, by reviving the fruits and vegetables that have withered away before they could get to them. When they swim in their pond, Haru moves the water into tremendous waves to win against Makoto in their splashing contests. Haru is careful to keep the waves large enough to tumble Makoto over, but not so large that he risks drowning or breaking anything on the sandy bottom of the pond. In the winter, and sneakily in the summer, Haru pulls the water into glorious ice sculptures and ice trinkets for Makoto to hold and marvel over. Makoto particularly likes the little ice dogs Haru makes, so clear and beautiful that rainbows bloom behind them.

 

When Makoto collapses against the field after a particularly thrilling foot race with Haru, he stretches his limbs out and feels the burn in his chest. His breaths come out ragged and shallow, but it was worth it to beat Haru. Haru pouts in defeat.

“I win again.” Makoto laughs. His dusty brown hair sticks to his sweaty forehead.

“Yeah, you did.” Haru sighs. He looks down at his friend. The traces of baby fat are starting to melt off of him, and it’s starting to show that Makoto will be bigger than him when they stop growing. Maybe that’s why Makoto always won their races now?

“I tell you what…” Haru slowly proposes. “If you win against me back to the monastery, I will make you a fruit tart.”

“With strawberries?!” Makoto’s eyes light up. Haru smirks darkly, but nods.

“Readysetgo!” Haru counts off and leaps down the hill back towards town. It’s a dirty trick, but Makoto doesn’t mid. Even with a slight head start, Makoto can easily catch up. No harm in letting Haru try. …but when Makoto tries to push himself up, he can’t. He can’t move his legs, his torso, or his arms. Panicking, he looks down at himself to see that his body has become covered in vines. They grow over his body every which way and hold it down against the earth. Ok now _that_ was cheating.

“Haru!” Makoto cries. Haru giggles to himself at the sound of it bouncing against the hills. That evening Haru makes Makoto a fruit tart as an apology.

 

It’s when they are 15 that Haru realizes there is something strange. The years of freezing the pond to ice skate, or changing the colour of the candle flames in the chapel for Makoto’s amusement, are not his first hint. It’s something much gentler.

 

They walk through a field of sunflowers… or rather, what will eventually be sunflowers. The stalks reach their chests, but the flowers are still closed buds on the ends. A yellow petal or two peaks out, but no faces are yet exposed to the sinking yellow sun that melts into the horizon. Makoto walks along humming to himself, a habit he’s never quite been able to shake, gently touching the buds that will soon open. Haru trails behind him. His dark hair and robes stand out against the bright greens and golds of the field. Makoto however, looks like he was made to stand in such a place. The last rays of light warm his tanned skin and cast a golden light across his eyes. His soft hair and loose tunic blow about gently in the breeze. Haru would almost describe it as romantic, except for that word feels wrong when it is used to describe his best friend. As if to challenge that kind of thinking, Makoto turns over his shoulder to smile sweetly at Haru, and Haru’s breath hitches. He clutches the basket of sunflower seeds tighter and tries to ignore the fluttering in his chest. Makoto lets out a low laugh and brushes his hand over a sunflower bud.

 

It erupts almost violently, bursting into a full flower. Makoto jumps away in shock, then starts to laugh. All around him flowers explode into life, casting a dizzying circle of yellow around him.

“Haru,” He softly nags his friend. It’s the tone he uses when he thinks Haru is exploiting his powers. But he continues to laugh and spin in place to admire the flowers. A soft breeze surrounds Makoto, bringing with it scatterings of yellow petals. They dance in the fading light. Makoto begins to reach out to touch some of the petals as they fly by, but pulls his hand back when they begin to emit a bright light. They tumble on the breeze, sparkling and glowing like stars, getting lost in Makoto’s hair and fingertips.

“Beautiful” Makoto whispers. His joyful laughter has quieted down into a hushed whisper. He turns towards Haru, enveloped in the hundreds of shimmering petals like they are a halo. Haru’s breath is knocked out of him at the sight.

“This is amazing, Haru.” Makoto breathes. “When did you learn to do this?”

And Haru has to stay quiet.

Because he isn’t doing anything.

 

They are 18 years old when they first kiss.

 

Makoto’s apprenticeship as a blacksmith has almost finished, and it has left his body strong and broad. His jaw is more defined and his tan skin looks warm to touch. But his eyes are still the same shade of inviting green, his hair still soft and unkempt, and his smile can still knock Haru breathless. Haru has also changed, but in almost opposite ways. His features are fine and beautiful, and his skin has become smooth and fair. It glows in the soft moonlight. His legs are long and agile, and his dark hair is striking against his porcelain skin. But his eyes still look like bright gemstones, and his smile is still only for Makoto.

 

They sit on the bank of their pond on a warm night. Their toes gently dip into its mirror-like surface. Makoto leans back on his elbows, staring up at the stars above. He never was one for astronomy, unlike Haru, but he still admires the sky’s vast beauty. Next to him, Haru is hunched over working on something.

“Can I see yet?” Makoto tries to peek at him.

“Hang on.” Haru glares back at Makoto, who has resumed looking up at the sky innocently. Makoto tries not to smile too much. Haru’s surprises are always the best. Maybe it will be a beautiful bouquet of flower’s he’s been gathering? Or maybe a new broach for his best tunic? Or one of his favorite fruit tarts?

“Ok.” Haru’s voice pulls him out of his fantasy. He sits up to see what his friend holds between his hands.

 

It’s a small crown made of ice. It reflects the moonlight onto Haru’s hands and casts dapples of silver light onto the ground. The bits of ice manipulated to look like precious stones glitter like real crystal.

“Haru,” Makoto breathes in awe. It’s one of Haru’s best… no… _the_ best ice sculpture Haru has ever made. Makoto eyes the delicate spires that rise from the base, and the ornate frozen leaves that wind around them.

“Here,” Haru scoots forward and gently places the crown on Makoto’s head. It’s cool on his scalp, but doesn’t melt like natural ice should. Haru runs his hands through Makoto’s hair. He arranges it so that it sits nicely underneath his gift, his fingers brushing against Makoto’s cheeks. Makoto stares at the boy in front of him, pearlescent and radiant in the moonlight. He catches and holds Haru’s hand against his cheek before he has the chance to pull it away. Makoto’s touch ignites flames under his skin, which only grow into wildfires when Makoto closes his eyes and begins to press his cheek more into Haru’s captured hand. Haru swallows.

 

He looks up at his handiwork, sitting regally on Makoto’s head. Makoto who has shone so brightly and enraptured Haru since they were five years old. Haru regains control of his hand against Makoto’s cheek and caresses it. He turns Makoto’s face upwards until their eyes lock.

“You look perfect.” Haru shyly smiles. Makoto’s eyes nervously rip themselves away to stare at the ground, and his cheeks blush.

“I hardly feel worthy.” Makoto laughs, but Haru won’t let him shrink into himself. He clasps Makoto’s face with both of his hands and pulls him back up. They are unbearably close. Haru can feel the dozens of confessions bubbling to his surface. He selfishly lets his fingers drift back into Makoto’s soft hair.

“You’re worth everything I give you.” Haru implores Makoto to understand.

“Including me.” And Haru surges forward, finally handing himself over to Makoto fully. The touch of their lips surprises Makoto at first, and he freezes in fear that this isn’t real. It’s a trick. A dream. Some cruel hallucination that Haru has conjured.

“Makoto, please”

Those whispered words break the last remnants of his doubts. He wraps his strong arms around Haru to bring him in closer and kiss him fully. He kisses Haru desperately, like a drowning man finding air, and Haru pushes himself closer to Makoto until he’s practically in his lap. His tongue dips into Makoto’s mouth and he groans at the sensation. Makoto is spurred on by the sound, and brings his hands up to tangle themselves in Haru’s silky hair. He sighs deeply at the relief and adrenaline that begins to flood his body. His lips start to slow into intense, tranquil movements. Haru finds it dizzying. His fingers grip onto Makoto’s shoulders, sides, and neck, anywhere where he think he’ll be able to hold himself up and not collapse onto the grass from how overwhelmed he feels. He can’t get enough oxygen to his lungs. And everywhere his fingers linger, tendrils of ice and frost appear and creep their way across Makoto’s clothing. Something cold and wet comes to sit against Haru’s cheek and he’s vaguely aware that it’s started snowing. In the middle of summer, Haru and Makoto kiss in a gentle snow flurry. Flakes cascade down from a small invisible clous, and nestle themselves against Haru’s eyelashes and hair.

 

Haru finally succumbs to the burning need for air and pulls away. He feels himself fall, but places his hands on the ground to catch himself. His vision begins to slowly focus. Underneath his hands, approximately four inches deep, is a bed of wild flowers that wasn’t there before. Buttercups, posies, and bluebells gently caress the snowflakes that drift onto them. Haru knows he didn’t do this.

“Makoto…?” He turns curiously, but then freezes at the sight of the man in front of him. His soft green eyes are gone. They have been replaced with irises of molten gold that light up the night.

“Haru?” Makoto worriedly asks. He gently touches Haru’s cheek, and the raven haired boy relaxes at the touch. _Still Makoto_. He wraps his arms around Makoto’s shoulders and leans against his chest. The familiar scent of smoke, earth, and citrus wafts up into Haru’s nostrils. _Still Makoto._

Makoto and Haru’s lives drift in a blissful haze for two years. Untouched and unbothered by the harsher world outside of their small village. Makoto becomes the community’s primary blacksmith, covered in a coat of ash and sweat during the day, and Haru’s embraces at night. Haru, with his magic skills and academic knowledge, begins to work at the local apothecary under a young alchemist. Rei is ambitious in his pursuit for knowledge. His skills with potions and medicinal remedies are unmatched, but his constant investigations into the answers of the universe often leave him with charred sleeves and cracked frames in his glasses. It is common to walk into the apothecary and see Haru helping customers at the front desk, whilst the screams of Rei echo up from the basement.

 

Makoto walks into the apothecary one day to the familiar scene. Haru stands behind the desk methodically chopping herbs and sliding them into pouches for tea. Makoto carries with him the scent of smoke and iron. A large bag is slung over his shoulder.

“Hey,” Haru looks up when he hears the door open and sees Makoto. A gentle smile graces his lips.

“Morning,” Makoto replies cheerfully. The store front welcomes him with smells of pine and sandalwood, a welcome break from the odours of his workshop. Glass bottles filled with different coloured powders catch the afternoon sun’s rays and filter rainbow light onto the dark wood floor. Makoto breathes deep and plonks his bag on the counter. A heavy metallic noise comes from it.

“Rei around?” He asks.

On cue, there is a loud shriek from the backroom and heavy footfalls. Rei is a blur of white and purple as he roars up the staircase, grabs a bucket of water, and sprints back down into his workshop.

“BERIGHTBACK!” He manages to get out. Makoto raises up on his toes, trying to get a good look down the stairs, but he only manages to hear the sound of something being doused and upset mutterings. He looks anxiously over at Haru, but he just rolls his eyes.

 

Rei comes out of the depths some moments later. His hair is a mess, his crisp white apron stained with something purple and sparkly, and his red frames sit crookedly on his face. He quickly remedies the last and re-rolls his sleeves to the elbow. Despite his dirty work, Rei always tried to be presented immaculately. He always tried… and failed.

“Sorry, Makoto.” He retrieves a new apron from under the counter and replaces his stained one. For a moment, Makoto can easily see the royal purple waistcoat he wears underneath, embellished with gold and silver embroidery. Makoto tries not to chuckle at the sight. Such an article should be worn at a banquet, and not to an ordinary day at your trade.

 

“Seems like you caught me at an unfortunate time.” Rei ties his new apron behind his back and combs his hair with his fingers. His eye then lands on the bag on the counter. He claps his hands together in excitement.

“Are these the new tools I ordered?!” His enthusiasm is infectious. Makoto laughs and pulls the items out of his bag. A small brass cauldron, some iron tongs, and a mallet… of all things. Makoto learned long ago to not question anything Rei bought or had in his possession.

“Yeah, I hope they work well for… whatever you’re doing…” He rubs the back of his neck with an easy smile.

“That was awful fast!” Rei appreciatively picks up the items and tucks them behind the counter. He pulls out the money box and begins to count out the amount he owes Makoto.

“It’s really no problem. Any excuse to come in here.” Makoto counts the coins along with Rei, and slides three back into the box. A small discount.

“Well you’re welcome in here anytime.” Rei looks knowingly towards Haru, who deliberately avoids his gaze. Haru and Makoto’s relationship is considered “common knowledge” in the village, despite neither of them actively confirming it. It was just somehow something everyone _knew_ … or strongly suspected at least.

“Oh no, I don’t want to bother…”

“Pssshh!” Rei waves his hand dismissively. “It’s no bother. I like it when people stop by. Especially friends. Everyone’s welcome to come by for some good conversation.”

 

“Reeeeiiiiii-chaaaaan!” The door to the apothecary is almost pushed off its hinges. Rei shudders at the shrill intrusion.

“ _Except_ for this one.”

Haru visibly braces himself for the incoming whirlwind of blonde hair and personality. Makoto smirks and steps aside, allowing Nagisa to bounce up to the counter.

“Rei-chan!” Nagisa pulls down the fabric that covers the lower half of his face, so his blinding smile is visible. He also pulls out the green kerchief holding his blonde curls back. After shaking them out, twigs and blades of grass falling to the floor, he practically throws himself onto the counter.

“It has been too long! Did you miss me, Rei-chan?” He bats his long eyelashes flirtatiously. Rei wrinkles his nose.

“Do you have what I asked for?” He deadpans. Nagisa pouts. Rei seems to soften at this and he foolishly lets his guard down too early. Nagisa throws his arms around his neck and hugs him unbearably tight. He splutters and flails his arms, but it is of no use.

“You’re my best friend! Why do you treat me as your errand boy? I missed you so much and do all these dangerous things for you, and you won’t even admit your feelings for me” Nagisa sighs. Against his chest, Rei continues to flail wildly, desperate to escape the blonde’s grip and body odour of dirt and hay.

“Nagisa, please! This is uncivilized!”

With a defeated sigh, the smaller man lets Rei go. Rei practically leaps to the other side of the room.

“Well do you?” He pants. Nagisa groans, but pulls out a small bundle that was tucked inside his boot. He lays it on the counter and unfolds it. Inside are several bushes of brown twigs, covered in bright crimson flowers. Their petals are broad and feel like velvet. Rei abandons his safe spot in the corner and rushes over. He runs his fingers delicately over the flowers, analyzing their petals and stamens.

“These are excellent specimens, Nagisa.” He praises. “You always have the best eye.”

At this, the blonde leans onto the counter, incredibly close to Rei’s face. He looks at him through hooded eyes and with a sly grin.

“Well, I definitely appreciate beautiful things.”

The insinuation is thick in the air and Rei pulls back abruptly. Adjusting his glasses does little to draw attention away from his bright crimson face.

“H…how much did these cost you?” He tries to get back to business.

“I’ll pay you what they cost, plus eight pieces for your services”

Nagisa’s confident smile is wiped from his face. His gaze drops and he slides off the counter.

“Uhhhh… just the service fee is fine… really.” His smile falters and Rei eyes him skeptically.

“Whhhyyyyyy?”

“They didn’t cost me anything, Rei-chan, so it’s fine.” Nagisa tries to sweep the coins Rei has counted out into his hand, but Rei claps his own hand over the pile.

“What do you mean…” His voice is low and dangerous. “…they didn’t cost you anything?”

“I uh… I found them.” Nagisa shrugs. “I enact the finders keepers policy, which dictates…”

“You _stole_ them?!” Rei leans over the counter. Nagisa holds his hands up innocently.

“No, no, _fooouunnnnd…._ Inside someone’s fence…?” He squeaks. Rei claps a hand to his forehead and groans.

“Nagisa, we _talked_ about this!”

“Fine! Fine! If you don’t want them…”

“Well they’ve been cut now! They’ll die either way! So I might as well keep them!” Rei tucks the bundle into the front pocket of his apron. “But don’t do this again!”

“I won’t, I promise.” Nagisa cheerfully sweeps the coins into his pocket. Makoto laughs at the interaction. He turns to say something to Haru, but he notices his blue eyes are instead fixated on something out the window. His thin brows are drawn together in thought.

“What is it?” Makoto asks quietly. Haru just nods towards entrance. Makoto turns over his shoulder, following his gaze to the street at the front of the shop. A cart has pulled into town carrying three men that neither of them recognizes. Their group has gone quiet. Everyone turns towards Nagisa, the one who travels outside their village the most and has a particularly keen memory when it comes to faces.

“I don’t know these guys.” He says under his breath.

 

“What do you suppose they’re here for?” Makoto wonders out loud.

Rei’s eyes move over the men, trying to extrapolate everything about them he can. The smallest one, the one that rides in the back of the cart with silver hair and a boyish frame, is covered in gently cascading white robes. Obviously a mage of some sorts, though a harmless one. They weren’t so unusual to pass through these parts. Rei then turns his gaze to the red head. He’s dressed mush more practically, with tall leather boots, gloves, and a long tunic. A navy blue sash is tied around his forehead to keep his long fringe out of his eyes. What interests Rei though is the large bow and quiver on his back, and the short sword at his side. It was unusual to be armed in the village, but Rei supposes that it made sense if you were travelling. The bow is typically a hunting weapon, which would be useful for taking down game on the road. Rei feels like he can brush off the red head’s appearance as well.

But then he turns to the last member of their party. A hulking large man with dark cropped hair and cold eyes. He is covered in silver armour that glitters in the light, and a heavy broadsword hangs from a hilt at his side. Obviously a knight.

“That can’t be good,” Rei accidentally says out loud. Everyone turns towards him looking for an explanation.

“The knight… they never venture far out of their lord’s lands. He’s on a task… and the presence of the mage?” Rei looks again at the youthful mage, his expression anxious as he leans down and says something to the red head leaning on the cart.

“Whatever the knight’s doing, he thinks there’s the chance that he might get hurt.”

“A big guy like that?!” Nagisa guffaws.

“That’s why I said it can’t be good.”

 

Makoto looks closely at the knight. He’s trying not to compare himself to the stranger, but it’s hard when he’s by far the biggest person in their village. He takes in the man’s hardened expression and how he walks around easily underneath the heavy bulk of his armour. Makoto’s built armour like that before. He knows how much it weighs.

 

He shakes the anxiety from his mind and turns to his friends with his trademark grin.

“Well I’ve gotta get back to it I’m afraid.” He picks up his empty bag. “Lot of orders to fill, and the monks say they still need some help with their harvest this year.”

He turns to leave when a gentle hand rests on his forearm.

“Makoto,” Haru’s voice is soft. “Come over tonight.”

It’s not a question. Makoto nods and tries to ignore Nagisa as he elbows Rei in his side, waggling his eyebrows.

“Of course.”

 

Makoto leaves the shop, walking out once more into the dusty air. He tries not to let his eyes linger too much on the strangers that seem particularly interested in the apothecary.

 

…

 

“Gah! He’s right there!” Rin throws his arms into the air in frustration.

“I can see him! There’s just the scholar and some skinny thief in there. Why can’t we just rush him?” Rin leans on the cart and crosses his arms over his chest. Nitori looks down from where he sits holding his bags.

“How do you know the blonde’s a thief? Aren’t you being a bit rude?”

Rin chuckles darkly and shakes his head.

“Trust me… I’ve taken in enough thieves in my time to recognize him from a distance. You should figure it out quick, otherwise they’ll sweet talk you out of everything you have.”

At this, the blonde inside the shop appears to giggle at something the man in the glasses says, and gently strokes a hand up his bicep. _Yeah, this kid was trouble_.

“Sousuke, did you hear me?!” Rin shouts at the large knight. Sousuke adjusts the harness on their horse.

“It’s too dangerous. You know that.” He says with a bored expression. “We have no idea what he’s capable of.”

“We never will! And we have surprise on our side now!” Rin huffs. Sousuke walks up to him and flicks his forehead.

“So impatient.” He smirks. Rin tries to push him away, but it’s like a house cat trying to move a lion. Sousuke doesn’t even flinch.

“We need information. And I actually have a contact here.”

Rin quirks an eyebrow at this.

“You? Know someone?” Rin has known Sousuke almost his entire life off and on. Who could Sousuke possibly know in this tiny village close to the sea? Rin didn’t even know anyone here!

“Yes.” Sousuke climbs back into the driving seat of the cart. “Now hurry up and climb in. He starts working soon”

 

Sousuke drives them to the front of a small house. It’s modest in size, but surrounded by an exquisite garden. Magnolia trees bloom and drop their petals over the various statues and water features. Sousuke leads their team up the small path, and Rin peers in to the ornate cages that sit under the shade of the trees. The cages are almost as large as his childhood home, and inside are several beautiful cranes, peacocks, and an assortment of brightly coloured parrots.

“Um… Sousuke…” Rin tries to ask, but Sousuke interrupts him.

“He’s uh… a bit of a character. But he’s harmless, I promise.” He warns. Rin shares a nervous look with Nitori. Whoever this contact was, he clearly makes Sousuke anxious… and Rin isn’t sure he’s ever seen Sousuke hesitant before.

 

This can’t be good.

 

Sousuke leads them through the door frame, which has beads and fine silks trailing from it, into the darkened house. There may be windows, but they have been blacked out with heavy velvet curtains. Glass lamps with shades of pink and red illuminate the room instead, and a heavy perfume hangs in the air. It makes Rin feel dizzy. The large room ahead is littered with silk cushions, embroidered footstools and bundles of incense. However, instead of wandering into it, Sousuke stops at the doorframe and gently knocks.

“Come in,” A light, friendly voice answers. Definitely not the voice Rin would expect from someone that Sousuke is afraid of. It’s at least two octaves too high.

 

“Come on,” Sousuke motions for them to follow him. They walk underneath another barrage of beads and enter the opulent room. A fire gently flickers next to where they have entered, and lying over on the leather chaise lounge in the corner is the man that sets Sousuke’s nerves on edge.

“Sousuke!” The man’s violet eyes brighten and he pushes himself up from his position. He is shirtless, but his legs are covered in loose silk pants that flutter when he walks, exaggerating the motion of his hips. His chest is bare, but for the numerous gold necklaces that come to rest between his pectorals, and his delicate wrists and ankles are accompanied with matching gold bangles.

“Aren’t you a sight to behold.” The man licks his lips and tucks a soft curl of pink hair behind his ear. Rin eyes the gold hoop that hangs from his ear. Rin is also sure that this man is wearing a hint of green eye shadow to draw more attention to his already vibrant eyes. Rin wrinkles his nose at this.

“K...Kisumi” Sousuke stutters and politely nods. Rin scoffs.

“It’s been some time,” Kisumi traces a delicate finger over Sousuke’s chest and the crest that sits there. “A knight, huh?” He smirks and lifts a soft hand to brush against Sousuke’s chiseled jaw. “Well you definitely have the face for it.”

“Ahem!” Rin coughs loudly and he is sure that this is the first time this _Kisumi_ has noticed that he and Nitori are there. Kisumi’s eyes widen in surprise, but then sparkle knowingly.

“Are you going to introduce us… Sousuke?” Rin says through bared teeth. It should be intimidating, but Kisumi just closes his eyes and laughs.

“Is this your Rin?” Kisumi cocks his head towards the noisy red head. Sousuke blushes at how he phrases the question, but nods all the same. Rin’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. This causes Kisumi to giggle and move in closer. He cups a gentle hand to Rin’s chin and leans in close.

“Oh I know _all_ about _you…_ ” He moves his hand from Rin’s chin to gently tuck an unruly piece of red hair behind his ear. Rin is frozen against his touch. The smell of roses and sugar floods his nostrils.

“He _is_ quite pretty, Sousuke.” There’s a choking sound from Sousuke’s direction. “And his expressions are just as cute as you said.” Kisumi’s voice is like warm honey.

“What have you been…!”

“This is Notori!” Sousuke thrusts the mage into the centre before Rin can finish his question. He knows he’s going to get a lecture later, but he can’t face it right now. Kisumi excitedly grabs Nitori by the shoulders.

“Aren’t you adorable”. Nitori blanches at the comment. Kisumi runs his hands up and down his sides, then begins to push his hair off of his forehead. Nitori looks pleadingly up at Sousuke. _Sorry Nitori. You are our sacrifice now._

“Very nice. Still quite young, but I sense a lot of potential in you.” Kisumi smiles, then leans in predatorily. “When you’re sick of these brutes, you come work for me, ok?”

Rin snatches Nitori back to his side protectively.

“Kisumi, we would love to stay and catch up, but we have some pretty urgent matters to attend to. We could really use your help gathering some information.” Sousuke cuts in. Kisumi sighs dejectedly.

“Very well, I expected as much.” He leads them over to the chaise he was previously sitting on, and motions for them to take a seat. Sousuke and Rin quickly grab the closest footstools, leaving Nitori to have to sit next to Kisumi.

 

“Should we cut to it?” He suggests.

“Haruka. Nanase. You know him?” Sousuke asks bluntly. Kisumi seems surprised that _this_ would be who Sousuke would ask after.

“What? I mean… yeah, yeah I know Haru.” His voice is soft, and more genuine now.

“He uh… he works under Rei at the apothecary. Sometimes he helps out at the monastery with gardening or organizing texts. What do you want…?”

“Is he dangerous?” Rin, ever impatient, interrupts.

“Haru?!” Kisumi lets his head fall back and he loudly laughs. “Haru’s harmless! I’ve never even heard him raise his voice!” Kisumi looks incredulously from Sousuke to Rin.

“No, no Haru would never hurt anyone…” Then Kisumi chuckles at an old memory. “…unless you get too close to his lover that is.” Kisumi sinks further into his seat and sighs. “…and I was so close too.”

“Wait, lover?” Rin brings Kisumi out of his fantasy. “We weren’t briefed on that.”

Kisumi snorts and leans forward.

“Your intel is terrible. Anyone who spends more than a week here knows that Makoto and Haru are obviously an item. Haru’s personality is terrible, but he won’t do any damage.” Kisumi sends a pointed look over at Sousuke. “It’s Makoto you need to worry about.”

Sousuke thinks back to when they were scoping out the apothecary, and there had been another man of impressive stature in there. He had come out and stared at them, but he looked nervous. Almost skittish. And his smile with his friends had been kind and warm. The blacksmith couldn’t be who Kisumi was talking about.

“You’re not talking about the big guy with brown hair… green eyes?”

“The one built like an ox with some of the finest deltoids known to man?” Kisumi closes his eyes as if in prayer. “To be able to touch him just _once_ …”

“Kisumi,” Sousuke warns. Nitori seems to perk up on the end of the chaise. He remembers the man with his sparkling laughter and his gently sloping eyes.

“We saw him.” He pipes up. “He seemed nice.”

“Oh Makoto is an angel among us, but if anyone touches Haru…” He pauses. His brows knit together in deep thought and he leans forward.

“If you try to get to Haru, you’ll have to get through Makoto.” He shakes his head with a humourless laugh. “And I don’t know if your mage here will be enough to help you after he’s done.”

Rin pulls away and cackles. This guy might know Sousuke, but he had clearly never seen him in the heat of battle. But Kisumi’s face still hasn’t softened its serious expression. He glares at Rin.

“But he’s just some blacksmith,” Sousuke tries to laugh. Kisumi turns his sharp gaze onto him, and it immediately shuts him up. He cocks his head to the side.

“…Is he?”

 

…

 

Haru stands at the basin in his kitchen, pumping in water and rinsing the large pot that is still warm from his and Makoto’s dinner. The window in front of him is open, and he can look out the back of his small cottage and into the modest garden. Haru knows that he could probably magic a myriad of exotic flowers to bloom year round, but he has been careful to hide most of his abilities from everyone but Makoto and Rei. Sometimes he is tempted though. Particularly after listening to Kisumi brag about his garden for several hours. Sometimes when he walks past the grand house, he reaches out and kills a rose out of spite. Just one, and it makes him feel slightly better.

 

The warm summer breeze drifts in from the window and he breathes it in. It carries the smell of wildflowers and the sound of people amicably laughing and drinking at the pub down the road. Slow, clear nights like this are Haru’s favorite. He idly scrubs at the pot when strong arms ensnare his waist from behind. A nose is pressed to the nape of his neck, and chapped lips begin to kiss and nibble behind his ear.

“Makotooo,” He warns. He wiggles his head out of Makoto’s kissing range, but the larger man easily pulls him back.

“Haruuuu” He mocks his whining tone. Haru feels Makoto smirk against his throat.

“I’m busy. Maybe if you _helped_ me…”

Makoto laughs.

“We both know you don’t have to do this” His voice is low and gravelly. It sends tremors directly to Haru’s abdomen. He swallows.

“Course I do. It will grow mold if no one washes it.” Haru begins to scrub more aggressively. Likewise, Makoto’s kisses on Haru’s neck become more determined. A tongue comes out to trace around the shell of Haru’s ear, and the smaller man practically melts in his grip.

“Makoto,” He whines. Makoto smirks, knowing he’s going to get his way. He places a calloused hand over Haru’s, still holding the sponge.

“Exactly. _No one_ will wash it.” And he bites into Haru’s neck. Haru swears under his breath and with his last bit of resolve, magics the sponge to continue washing dishes without him. Makoto hums victoriously.

“Honestly,” Haru huffs, then brings their lips crashing together. His lithe fingers wind through Makoto’s hair, and Makoto groans hungrily. He hitches Haru’s knees around his hips and carries him off to the bedroom. He would never admit to it, but Haru is thrilled at how easily Makoto is able to manhandle him. He loves being lifted, cradled, and forced against walls. Being bent to his lover’s will makes his growing erection ache, and his heavy dark robes have never felt so stifling.

 

Makoto drops Haru onto the bed, then immediately pounces on him. He holds his slender wrists above his head and mouths down the smooth column of his neck, to the divet in between his collar bones. Haru writhes underneath him, desperately trying to escape his robes and chase the friction he so desperately needs. Makoto seems to understand, and he sits up briefly to untie and open his cloak, like he’s unwrapping a present. His mouth is back on Haru’s stomach before Haru can beg Makoto to take off his own tunic. He wants to feel the warm and sweet sensation of skin on skin. Marvel at the contrast between Makoto’s darkened honey against his own porcelain complexion.

“Ah!” he gasps and arches up towards Makoto’s mouth, which in unbearably close to his erection. Makoto drags his fingernails over Haru’s sides, causing the man underneath him to whine shamefully. Graceful fingers begin to claw at his hair and shoulders.

“Makoto, please.” Haru begs with his eyes tightly closed. He can hear Makoto chuckle and he turns to glare down at the man who loves to tease him until he screams in frustration. His breath suddenly hitches when he locks eyes with Makoto as he slowly drifts his lips over Haru’s dripping erection. The sensation is overwhelming, but Haru stares dumbly at Makoto’s eyes. Half lidded with predatory lust, and glowing as gold as the sun. Where Makoto’s fingers drift over his skin, trails of gold bloom and quickly disappear. This is not the first time this has happened. In fits of trembling pleasure, it’s become all too common to stare up into eyes of molten gold, instead of gentle green moss. Haru has felt his touches like fire, that have left red marks on his delicate skin. When Makoto sobs and chokes out his name, he’ll grab fistfuls of hair only to realise that all the light in the room is coming from the glowing strands, and not a lamp in the corner. It’s not the first time Haru has seen this, but it’s getting gradually more alarming.

 

Haru’s head swims with lust and fear. He desperately fights the desire to grab Makoto’s hair with both hands and fuck that warm and generous mouth of his, but those foreign eyes keep him firmly in place.

“What…” He pants. “What are y…?”

But before he gets the chance to finish, Makoto attacks his mouth again with wet and swollen lips. Rough hands move down milky white thighs, spreading them open before him. His tunic and trousers are shucked off, and with the sweet ache of being penetrated, Haru forgets to ask the question that was just on his lips.

 

_What are you?_

…

 

Rin lays back on the lumpy bed in their musty room above the pub. He drums his fingers on the bedside table. Nitori lies next to him reading from some book. Probably a corny story of romance and slaying dragons. Rin would never admit to secretly reading over his shoulder and internally cheering when the Prince manages to finally kiss his Princess. Sousuke sits in the corner, having finally taken off his armour, oiling his sword.

“Tomorrow then, right?” Rin asks.

“Why the rush?” Sousuke fondly rubs a sheepskin cloth over the polished blade. He examines it carefully for any scratches or nicks.

“We should wait for Seijuro to join us.” Sousuke places the sword back in its sheath. Rin flops back onto the bed.

“We don’t need him. Just you and me will be fine. I’m sure of it.”

“Nitori is here as a precaution. I don’t _actually_ want to use him” Sousuke glares at Rin. He then seems to realise his words may have been too harsh. “No offence”.

“None taken.” Nitori waves from where he lays. His eyes never rise from his book. “I get it. I know why I’m here.”

“We woooon’t”, Rin coos reassuringly. He sits up and places a comforting hand on Sousuke’s thigh and leans close to his face. Sousuke can smell the wine from dinner on his breath.

“Has anyone ever got passed you and me before?” Rin smirks. “We’re the perfect team.”

Sousuke groans. His stomach flips in the way it does when Rin speaks sweetly to him from underneath dark lashes.

“Fine.” He spits. “Tomorrow.”

Rin pumps his fist into the air in excitement.

“I promise. As long as you and me are together, nothing can touch us.”

 

…

 

In the slow hours of the afternoon, Rei serves a particularly loud couple in his apothecary. They’ve only been in town for a month, but have already left a big impression. They’re both musicians, who sing at the local pub on Friday nights and during the markets on the weekend mornings. Gou plays the harp sweetly and enchants children… and their fathers… easily with her songbird voice and waves of blood-red hair. Momo is her partner, and what he lacks in talent, he makes up for in enthusiasm. A perfect showman. All smiles and dances so wild, they make you forget he’s missed several notes on his lute.

 

“Do you have anything, Rei?” Momo asks desperately, his voice barely above a croak. Gou elbows him in the side.

“Stop talking, you’ll only make it worse.” She chides him. “I told you. I’d take care of everything.” Her voice softens. She turns her garnet like eyes back to Rei.

“We have a performance coming up. Do you have anything that would fix him quick?”

Rei scratches his chin in thought. Then an idea strikes him. He jogs over to the basement doors and yells down the stairs.

“Haru! Do we still have those special tea bags you made?”

Up from the depths there is a soft, affirmative hum. Rei smiles and jogs back to the front room. He runs his finger along on the jars on his back wall, until he finds one that is filled with what looks like large raspberry drops. He takes out five and places them in a small bag. He then makes his way back to the counter and pulls out a tin box. Inside are several cloth bags filled with leaves from foreign lands, with names he could barely pronounce. He takes out two of the bags and places them with the drops.

“Suck on these every night leading up to your performance. As soon as you get home, brew one of these teas and drink it slowly. Save the other to just before your performance.” His instructions are quick and direct. Momo nods with understanding. His expression is determined. Gou smiles gratefully and brings out her purse.

 

Behind them, the front door chimes. Rei assumes it’s a customer from their quiet footfalls, but is surprised to find its Nagisa. Instead of announcing himself and skipping up to the counter, he walks briskly and his voice is low.

“They’re back.” And his head cocks towards the front of the shop. Rei looks over him and sure enough, the three strangers are back. Without their cart this time it seems. The mage looks nervous, and the knight looks as steely as ever, but the red-head seems to have loosened up. He smiles eagerly, revealing his pointed teeth. Rei grimaces.

 

Gou sees the expression on his face and follows his gaze out the window. Her eyes widen at the group.

“Rin,” She breathes in shock. Momo’s head practically snaps off his neck with the force he uses to whip it around.

“Oh-no,” He whines.

“You know them?” Rei inquires. It’s almost rude how forcibly he asks. Gou gives a frustrated sigh.

“The one in the middle is my brother”, She growls. Obviously not pleased to see him.

“What’s he do?” Rei’s eyes narrow on the red-head. He’s never seen Gou speak ill of anybody. This guy must be a real piece of work.

“He’s a ranger. Works for the capitol. He hunts down people of _interest_.” She draws out the word like it’s something Rin has taught her to say. “High profile criminals, menaces to the throne, people who threaten our peace… those delightful characters.” She shrugs. Her eyes then move off of her brother to take in the armoured man next to him.

“Shit…” She whispers. “Must be someone really dangerous if Sousuke is with him.” She laughs and looks over her shoulder back at Rei.

“I thought you said this was a quiet little village. Have you been hiding some assassins here?”

“Well Mr. Sasabe’s chickens have gotten particularly threatening.” Rei smiles. He takes Gou’s coins and hands over Momo’s medicine. She takes Momo by the hand and begins to lead him out of the shop.

“I don’t wanna go out there…” He mutters.

“You’ll have to face him _sometime!_ ”

“Nooooooooooo,”

 

Momo is yanked into the daylight. He squeezes Gou’s hand tightly and keeps his head down. He pulls his hat over most of his bright hair, but Gou’s still trails in the sunlight like fire. Momo pulls her to an almost jogging pace. _Almost there_. He repeats to himself. _Just 10 more meters and you’ll be out of sight_. He is small and swift, but damn Rin’s hawk like eyesight.

“Gou?”

Momo’s stomach drops to his toes. Gou freezes next to him and slowly turns to look at her brother. “R..Rin?! W…what a surprise!” She forces a smile.

“Still hanging out with this embarrassment I see,” Rin snorts. Momo turns his fierce yellow eyes onto him, seething. Rin may have a sword, but he had a lute. And damn those things hurt when they were smashed over your head. If that Knight and mage weren’t… _Oh no_. His eyes widen at the mage who gives a pathetic little wave. _They’ve dragged Nitori into this?_ Momo’s scowl hardens.

“Should I tell your brother we saw you? I’m sure he’d love to give you a lecture about your responsibilities as a son of a clansmen.” Rin smirks and folds his arms over his chest.

“Brother,” Gou warns. She starts to tug Momo’s hand. She doesn’t want another confrontation.

“I know.” Momo whispers. “My brother can say all he wants! It doesn’t matter, because in the end _I_ got the girl!” Momo wraps an arm possessively around Gou’s waist. “And if he wasn’t willing to leave the clan for her, then he doesn’t deserve her!... but I do!” Momo struggles to keep his voice from cracking and is marginally successful. He grips Gou tighter and stalks away in the direction of the rest of town. Behind them he can hear Sousuke’s amused chuckling and Rin’s stunned silence.

“That was… pretty brave…” Gou whispers gently. Momo’s grip on her starts to shake.

“I thought he was gonna punch me.”

 

“Your sister could do a lot worse. The kid’s got spirit.” Sousuke laughs. Rin glares at Momo’s small frame trembling around the corner.

“She could do a lot better too.” Rin growls. “C’mon, lets just get this over with.”

 

…

 

The red-head… Rin… begins to stalk towards the front of the apothecary. Rei’s heart leaps into his throat, but there isn’t time to dwell on his fear. He grabs Nagisa harshly by the arm and brings him in close.

“Get Haru. Take him out the back entrance. Take him to Makoto.” He hisses into Nagisa’s ear.

“What? Why…”

“Just do it!” Rei pushes Nagisa towards the back room. Nagisa can feel the urgency in his voice. He doesn’t know what Rei is on about, but he’s the smartest person Nagisa has ever met, and he trusts him with every fiber of his being.

“Ok, Rei.” He timidly kisses Rei’s cheek then flies into the basement. His feet are silent on the rickety wooden steps. Rei stares after him in a shocked daze. But he doesn’t have time to dwell on the action. Soon there are strange footsteps on his porch, and the heavy wooden door to his shop is swung open.

 

He scuttles back to the front counter and awaits Rin with a salesman smile. Rin swaggers into the shop. His piercing eyes move idly over all the jars and barrels of minerals, trying to play it casual. Rei lets him take his time. There’s no need to rush this. Eventually Rin makes his way up to the front counter.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Rei’s smile is courteous and friendly. “A certain remedy you might be looking for?”

“Not at the moment, no.” Rin’s smile with his sharpened teeth is unsettling. He leans on the counter comfortably. “I’m an old friend of Haruka’s actually. I was told he works here.”

 _Haruka. Rookie mistake._ Rei wants to scoff right then and there. No one called Haru “Haruka” except for Makoto when he was particularly annoyed at him.

“Is he in today? I’d love to speak with him.” Again with that carnivorous grin. Rei’s courtesy never falters.

“I’m afraid he isn’t here. You won’t be able to speak with him.” Rin seems surprised at this. His eyebrows quirk up, but he isn’t ruffled. He stands upright and stretches out his back.

“Will he be in later? Is he just on a break for now?” He asks. Rei’s eyes narrow, but his smile stays firmly on his face.

“I’m sorry, I don’t believe I made myself clear.” He places his palms on the counter and leans into Rin’s face. “You will _never_ speak to Haru.”

 

…

 

Haru’s chest burns as he is pulled through the cobbled back streets by Nagisa’s tight grip. He stumbles after him, confused and disoriented.

“Nagisa, what…?”

“I dunno,” Nagisa breathes. “Those strangers from yesterday showed up again. I think Rei thinks they’re after you.” He tugs Haru into an alley and slows their pace to catch their breath. Haru wheezes. Despite the fire in his limbs, his stomach has turned icy. Why would they be after him? His father’s voice booms in his head for the first time in years.

 _You’re dangerous._ No, Haru had no confirmation of that. He’d never hurt anyone. There’s no way he could. He’s not strong enough for that. _I’ve been so careful_.

“That can’t be right. We don’t need…”

“Do you trust Rei-chan?” Nagisa turns on him with an uncharacteristic glare. Haru stammers.

“Do you trust Rei or not?” He bites. Haru goes to snap back, but instead he just sighs. Rei was never wrong about anything. He was klumsy, sure, but his theories always panned out in the end. Haru sighs.

“Yes,”

“Then come on.” Nagisa grabs his hand and pulls him along once more. They pick up their pace to a brisk walk as they near the end of the alley.

“We shouldn’t have to go much further. Rei told me to take you to Mak….!” But Nagisa is unable to finish his sentence from where he lies unconscious on the ground. Someone at the end of the alley, a flash of silver and red, has struck him with the hilt of a sword. Haru lunges forward to catch Nagisa, but the assailant steps between them. The knight from the previous day. His hand clutches tightly onto the his sword, and he steps forward with slow, deliberate steps. Haru backs up instinctively.

“Nanase,” The knight growls. His cold eyes pierce through Haru so aggressively that Haru has to wonder if he personally wronged this man in a previous life. Haru continues to scramble backwards until his back is pressed against a brick wall. His fingers and knees tremble violently.

 

Nagisa’s head swims sickeningly. He’s vaguely aware of the gravel beneath his cheek and the swollen bruise forming on his head. His eyes blearily open and the world lurches around him. He wants to vomit. Before him the figure of a man encased in silver metal comes into focus. His hand clutches onto his longsword, and in front of this giant a smaller man, with terrified sapphire eyes, cowers against a wall. _Haru!_ Nagisa sobers up quickly. He remembers his objective. But his legs are still useless underneath him, and he’s only able to weakly pull himself up onto his elbows. He looks up to lock eyes with Haru’s terrified and desperate ones.

“RUN HARU!”

 

…

 

Nagisa’s cry rings out, echoing off the cobblestone roads and brick walls, until it drifts clearly into the apothecary. Rei goes numb at the sound. And if he’s heard it then that must mean that Rin has…

Rin’s face twists into a scowl. He turns on his heel, his poncho billowing behind him, as he runs for the entrance.

“Shit!” Rei hisses. He reaches underneath the counter and pulls out a small glass vial. It’s filled with an eerily bright green liquid, which bubbles when Rei shakes it. He expertly throws it towards the entrance, just inches from Rin’s feet. Green and pink flames explode out of the vial. They roar to life, reaching as high as the top of the door frame. The heat from them is scorching. Rin leaps back.

“The fuck!” He shouts. His hands come down to bat at where his tunic has become singed. He catches his breath, looking at the surreal flames in disbelief. They glitter and flicker unnaturally with their lime coloured flames. It would almost be beautiful if Rin hadn’t just felt their sting.

“Did I not make myself clear?” Rei’s voice booms across the store. Rin turns over his shoulder to snarl at the man. No… _the alchemist_. Once again his briefing on this mission has failed. Rei had been described to him as a “weak academic”. But the flames reflected in his spectacles tell a very different story.

 

Rin grabs a dagger from his belt and makes for Rei across the counter. Rei shrieks just a little, but manages to pull out another dusty weapon from underneath his counter. He yanks out the delicate rapier and gracefully engages Rin’s manic thrusts. The dagger flies easily out of his hand. Rin groans and pulls his cut and bloodied hand in close to his body. He glances behind him and notices that the flames at the entrance are decreasing. He makes a run for it.

“Oh no you…!” Rei grunts and leaps over the counter, landing next to Rin and slashing at him with the tip of his sword. Rin is starting to get annoyed now. He thrusts forward and kicks out his foot, hitting Rei’s ankle and causing him to topple to the ground. Rei manages to block Rin’s next blow before it slashes him in the chest. Rin leans forward, pressing all of his weight down onto his blade. Rei’s arm shakea under the pressure.

 

“Rei!”

The distraction is all he needs. When Rin’s eyes flick over to the door at the sound of his sister’s voice, he strikes. Rei grabs another glass bottle out from the pocket of his apron and smashes it across Rin’s face. This bottle is mostly harmless, but the red powder inside stings his eyes and burns his nose. Rei shoves him off of him and brings his sword down. Rin feebly blocks it, but staggers back until he is pressed against the counter.

“Get Makoto!” Rei shouts at Gou, standing stunned in the doorframe. Momo peaks out from behind her looking terrified.

“No! Gou! Don’t listen to him!” Rin’s voice is ragged. He drops his sword in favour of pulling a new dagger out from under his tunic. He slashes wildly at Rei’s face. But his movements are unbalanced and easy to read with the pepper still stinging his eyes. Rei steps back, then advances on him again.

“He’s after Haru!” Rei shouts back at Gou. Her confused expression hardens. “You have to get Makoto!”

Gou nods at the order.

“On it.”

“No! You don’t know what you’re doing!” Rin desperately calls after her, but she has already left.

 

Gou’s footfalls are heavy on the cobblestone road. She pulls Momo behind her and both of their throats begin to sting. She has to remind herself to breathe. _Damn you, Rin._ She hisses to herself. She loves her brother, she truly does, but his biggest weakness is that he never asks questions. If Rin fails his mission she knows that he’ll just miss out on a payday. But another always comes along. If Rin succeeds in his mission though? Haru dies. She knows it. She knows it in her soul that the people Rin brings in are not tried. They don’t sit in prison. They are disposed of swiftly and silently. And she would do anything to keep Haru from that fate.

“Were we ok to just leave him?” Momo pants next to her.

“Rin’s tough. I’m sure he’ll get out of there.” She grunts.

“I meant Rei!” Momo gasps. _Of course_ Rin would be ok! He was a capitol endorsed assassin essentially. But Rei was just… a scholar, an academic. A screaming eccentric.

“You mean the one who was _winning?”_ Gou laughs. “Trust me, if he couldn’t handle my brother, he would’ve been dead before we got there.”

 

They fly past the market stalls and butcher shop, pushing locals out of their way. Momo trips several times, but always manages to fumble himself upright again. Gou never slows. The screech around the final corner and the blacksmith comes into focus. Chimney’s visible releasing black smoke into the air and the sound of metal hitting metal echoes from within. Gou crashes into the front bench.

“Makoto!” She breathes. Makoto looks up from his work. His brow and neck drip with sweat and his tunic is covered in ash. Makoto lays down his mallet and approaches the two with his charming smile and sparkling eyes. He wipes his brow with his dirty hand, which just replaces the sweat with charcoal smudges. Even covered in soot and smelling of a days work, Makoto is undeniably handsome.

 

But when he sees the panicked look on the two bard’s faces, his smile quickly falls. He can hear shouts in the distance, and the smell of fire hangs in the air.

“What’s happened?” His voice is low and direct.

“My…my brother…uh” _Focus Gou._ “The new people in town. There’s a knight…and and a ranger… they’re after Haru.” She gasps and Makoto almost joins her. He stops breathing and it feels like all the sound in the world disappears, but for Gou’s voice and the ringing in his ears. He moves on autopilot, not questioning anything, but just knowing he has to _go_. He has to get to Haru. He grabs a long sword he’s just finished making. It was supposed to be for a customer, but that fact never even enters Makoto’s mind.

“Where is he?” His voice is eerily calm, despite the fire boiling up in his stomach. He leaps over his counter and out into the village square. Gou balks.

“W…wait! You can’t fight them! At least… at least get some armour!”

“It’s fine!” Makoto’s strong legs push him into a run.

“I…I don’t know where he is! He left from the back of Rei’s…!” Gou shouts after him. It doesn’t matter. Makoto has a good idea where Haru would run.

 

…

 

Twigs violently snap underneath Haru’s feet. He weaves through the large trees, trying desperately to lose the larger man who barrels after him. These woods are familiar to him. He knows every ditch, creek and branch, but with tears streaming in his eyes and his throat tasting cold and metallic, it is hard to use the environment to his advantage. Perfectly good hiding places are bypassed in his terror induced sprint. A log he and Makoto lay in one summer afternoon, kissing lazily against the moss and shade. A bank he would press himself against as a child, so that he could jump out and scare Makoto when he came looking for him.

 

But Haru doesn’t have time to stop. He can’t hide. Not with the jangling of armour just a few steps behind him. His feet are klumsy on the uneven terrain. He’s not used to running, and especially not out in the wilderness. He trips over a rock hidden with undergrowth and his world spins. He catches himself on his hands and knees, then scrambles to get behind a tree. There is the ringing of metal on rock and Haru knows he’s just narrowly avoided Sousuke’s sword. He takes off again. He leaps over low branches and tries to use every advantage he has. He makes the mistake of looking over his shoulder, and sure enough the knight is still there. Sword swung back ready to strike. Haru darts around a tree. He gets several paces ahead of Sousuke when he swings and his sword becomes lodged in the tree’s thick trunk. He has to stop and tug on the hilt several times before it is finally released. In that time, those few opportunistic seconds, Haru veers far to the right and crouches down beneath a magnificent willow tree. It’s trunk is sow wide, that as children, he and Makoto would stand on opposite sides trying to wrap their arms around it and touch fingers, but they never could. They’d manage it now, but would still be only be able to clasp the other’s wrist.

 

Haru covers his mouth with his hand. His breaths still come in loud heaves, but he tries to quiet them as much as he can. He can hear the slow crunch of Sousuke’s footsteps. Never far away. In his other hand, a freezing, numb feeling begins to spread.

_He could do it. Self defence. No one would know._

But he would know. He brings both of his hands tightly against his chest and closes his eyes.

 _I won’t!_ He promises to himself. His fingers tickle with the taste of magic, but sitting against the sturdy trunk of the magnolia, counting to 10 and controlling his breaths, the temptation begins to fade. Haru swallows, shucks off his heavy cloak, and is off again.

 

…

 

Rin tears away from the apothecary. His clothes and hair are burnt, and there’s a deep cut on his hand. He darts manically through the streets, pushing aside anyone that gets in his way. He never lets up. Because that stubborn as fuck alchemist is still behind.

 _Just a bit more!_ He screams to himself. The tree line ahead is heaven. He’s not made for confined spaces and hand to hand combat. Sure he could make do, but that was Sousuke’s specialty. Rin is made for running along branches, leaping from great heights, and assaults from the safety of distance. His hands are worn from scaling magnificent oaks, not from twisting heavy hilts. There’s another burst of flames behind him. This one catches the backs of his ankles. Not hot or close enough to get through his leather boots, but dangerous enough to push him onwards.

 _Damn this guy can run_.

 

Rei pursues Rin into the forest. His cheek aches and he expects his side will bruise from where he has been kicked. Rin’s back grows larger. He’s gaining on him. His last potion had been just out of range, but another one now would hit him squarely in the back. He has to keep him from getting to Haru. Draw him out, distract him, stop him, _anything_ to give Makoto the chance to get Haru away from here. Rei takes out another potion and grips it securely in his hand. He’s lining up his toss. The distance Rin is in front of him, how fast their running, the velocity his throw needs to reach to hit it’s target. He runs all these numbers and calculations until the timing is perfect. He draws his arm back, knowing he’ll make it.

 

A cart rushes out in front of him. The horse has panicked and pulled it’s driver along the alley, blocking Rei’s potential shot, and his view of Rin.

“Sorry!” The driver calls out as he speeds past. His horse trots in place from stress. Rei’s head whips around wildly.

“Dammit!” He hisses. He can’t see the ranger anymore. He’s just on the edge of the tree line and cautiously walks out into the woods. He is slow, listening for any rustle of leaves or breaking of twigs. He walks deeper and deeper into the forest. But there is no sign of Rin. He casts his eyes upwards, hoping to see a flash of red or smell the odour of burnt fabric on the air, but there is nothing.

 

Until there is a sound.

 

A high pitched whistle cuts through the air. Rei spins at the sound, before he realizes his mistake. An arrow strikes him in the chest. It buries itself into the flesh next to his shoulder. Rei is knocked back against a tree. He shouts in pain, but always the practical thinker, he now has an idea of where Rin is. The force the arrow hit him with. The direction and angle it came from. Rei calculates them all.

“That would put you…” His eyes rise through the canopy until he sees the figure standing with his bow poised. Exactly where Rei figured he would be. Rin has another arrow hitched on his string, and Rei has to roll out of the way. It sticks in the tree instead.

 

Rei rises from his roll. He knows better than to rip out the arrow, but it’s a hazard. He breaks the shaft with a wince and some tears, then bolts to where Rin perches in the trees. Rei grabs another potion and hoists it up to where he stands.

“Shit!” Rin cries. It is summer. And the trees are dry.

 

Flames erupt and catch on every surface he jumps to. There is heat on his neck and Rin has to drop his flaming poncho to the forest floor. He snatches another arrow out of his quiver and lets fly down to where Rei is. It scrapes against his cheek. The alchemist continues to tear after Rin and the fiery blaze he’s caused. Another potion is thrown up, and Rin has to leap spectacularly to a distant tree. The branch he lands on bends under his weight, but never snaps. He spins around, clutching another arrow tightly, secures it, and launches it again towards Rei. Rei manages to dodge this one, but just barely.

“Give up!” Rin shouts. The flames have not yet reached this tree and he can take a moment to properly aim.

“You won’t win! I have the high ground!”

Rei pulls himself into a relaxed stance. He folds his arms over his chest and smirks. Definitely not the reaction Rin was expecting.

“Awfully big talk for someone with no arrows.” Rei darkly laughs. Rin’s eyes widen.

 _No,_ He thinks. He had been counting this whole time. He knows he has nine left. He never miscounted. His hand reaches back and grasps at air. His breath catches.

 _There’s no way. No way!_ But he’s out. He has nothing. Rei pulls out three more flasks and twirls them in his fingers. He is still armed and dangerous.

 

“Fights are a lot easier to win when you’re with a friend.” Rei taunts. Rin looks at him in confusion. But then the branch above him ruffles. A small figure drops down into view. There’s a scarf pulled up around his nose and mouth, and his golden curls are tied back with a bandana. There’s a fresh cut above his left eye and a bruise begins to flower. The thief waves a bundle of arrows at Rin. _Rin’s_ arrows.

 _How?!_ The thief tosses the arrows down onto the ground.

“Pretty smart leading Rei into an environment where you have the advantage.” The usual sparkle in Nagisa’s eyes is gone. He’s been brutally assaulted, his friend is being hunted down, and his romantic interest has been cut and shot. He’s angry, and the emotion is startling on his youthful face.

“But I’d say you and I are fairly evenly matched here.”

 

Nagisa lunges out with his dagger. Rin stumbles backwards, but manages to recover for long enough to bounce to another branch. He runs through the trees, fresh flames breathing behind him and interrupting his course. These trees are foreign. While he’s definitely more comfortable up here, he has to hesitate at the end of each branch to find his new path.

 

But Nagisa grew up here. He runs along the tree tops like it is one interconnected path. His stride barely changes when he moves from one tree to the next, and he is on Rin quickly. His small feet expertly balance him and he slashes at Rin’s chest. Rin spins out of the way, pulling out a hidden dagger of his own. Their blades clash several times, but each time he is pushed back. His feet shuffle along the branch until there are licks of heat at his heels. He searches the trees for a new path, somewhere to swing to safety. There’s the sound of crashing, and Rin’s eyes automatically move towards the noise. On the ground… not 100 metres away, he spies a knight barreling into a clearing. A timid man runs helplessly in front of him into the open area. There are no more trees to hide behind, and his legs are exhausted from running.

“I might be in a bad situation up here,” He smiles. Magenta flames roar behind him, sending sparks into his radiant hair. He doesn’t move.

“But it looks like we’re going to win down there.”

 

Nagisa chances a look over his shoulder. Haru’s crouched frame pressed against a boulder is easy to see.

“Haru,” Nagisa breathes.

 

…

 

He’s done for. He knows it. His legs refuse to move anymore and there’s blood on his tongue. He can’t outrun this menace. And he can’t fight him. He has no weapons. He has no training. He’s a small, quiet man who reads the stars in his lover’s arms and enjoys cooking on open fires. That’s all he is.

 _No it’s not_.

The numb feeling begins to spread down his arm once more.

 _I can’t!_ He wants to scream. Panic is coursing through his body. Tears stream down his face. Sousuke’s hardened gaze is locked onto him, unwavering and unmerciful.

 _What choice do I have?_ His voice is small and meek. The numb feeling spreads throughout his body. His hair blows about in a wind that does not exist. The grass beneath his feet dies and freezes. Sousuke’s sword raises up. Haru swallows.

_I’m sorry Makoto._

 

“HARU!”

 

Something shoves him. Hard. There’s the sound of Sousuke’s sword crashing into something, but it definitely isn’t Haru’s body. He lays in the dirt, suddenly feeling everything once more. His cheek stings from where a stick has scratched him. He peeks out of his dark hair. A large figure stands over him, their sword blocking Sousuke’s. It shakes from the force of Sousuke’s blow.

“Stay behind me!” Makoto orders. The tears flow freely on Haru’s cheeks and he nods.

 

Makoto pushes upwards and throws Sousuke off of him. Sousuke appraises him. Simple tunic, face and hands covered in ash, tall and broad. He shakes his head.

“Impeccable timing, blacksmith.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Makoto pants. Sousuke’s eyes widen in surprise. Well, this guy was brave if nothing else… maybe stupidly so.

“I have no problem with you. Step aside and let me take Nanase into my custody.” His smile is easy. Makoto’s grip on his sword tightens.

“I can’t let you do that.” Sousuke’s eyes narrow. He paces around Makoto, noticing how green eyes never leave his body.

“And _now_ I have a problem with you.” He growls. He pounces forward, long sword swinging down more like a mallet than an elegant weapon. The sheer strength behind it is staggering. … But Makoto blocks it. He blocks it and pushes forward, lashing out with his own mighty slash. It’s a bit sloppy, but Sousuke is surprised to find his hands stinging from his swords vibration. The shock makes him slow to react, and this time Makoto’s blow is more direct. Sousuke actively has to use some footwaork to block this one.

 

They dance back and forth with slashes strong enough to slice through the mightiest trees. Makoto moves aggressively, light on his feet without the burden of armour. Sousuke manages to block all of his attacks easily, but sweat is starting to pull on his brow. Whenever he goes to push forwards, or to spin and get close to Haru again, Makoto is there. A solid wall of fierce loyalty.

“Why are you doing this?!” He roars. But the blacksmith just clenches his jaw and bears the brunt of another hit.

“You’re all idiots! Why would you protect someone who will inevitably destroy you?!”

“Destroy me?!” Makoto has had enough. He jolts forward and pins Sousuke against a tree. He’s an inch from the Knight’s face and hisses.

“You know _nothing_ about him. You don’t know who he is!”

“You don’t know _what_ he is!” Sousuke shouts and manages to shove Makoto backwards. Regaining control of his sword he begins to pound down on Makoto.

“He’s a black mage Makoto, admit it!” His parries and thrusts become more difficult to block. Makoto’s footwork is less refined and it’s beginning to show. His knuckles are grazed on one hit, his cheek the next.

“He might love you, but he’ll kill you! They always do!” Sousuke’s tone is almost imploring, like he really is trying to do Makoto a service. But fire rises in Makoto’s gut. His stumbling feet plant firmly in the dirt and he forms a powerful stance.

“You underestimate him.” His voice booms authoritatively through the clearing.

“And you underestimate me!” He snarls. In a strange decision, Makoto holds his sword up into the sky, leaving himself wide open. Sousuke is confused at the stupid move. His belly and chest are unblocked and unprotected. It’s moronic, but Sousuke isn’t above taking advantage of it. He swings his sword in a mighty arc.

 

An arc that is never completed.

 

Because something, like sunshine and lightning, throws him backwards. It falls from the sky and slams into Makoto, rushing towards his sword and encasing him in bright light. But Makoto isn’t blown back. He stands as strongly as ever and his expression is serene. It looks more like he’s being doused in a warm shower, than the beam that currently shakes the earth underneath Sousuke’s body. And with a mighty exhale, Makoto draws the light into his chest. He turns to Sousuke with blazing eyes.

“What the…?” He breathes. His sides still ache from being winded.

“Get up.” Makoto orders. He moves towards Sousuke with purposeful strides. Wildflowers bloom where his feet leave the earth. Sousuke rushes to his feet. It feels strange to be afraid of something so beautiful.

“I’m giving you the chance to run.” Makoto says coolly, raising his sword again. Teal eyes glare back at golden.

“Now who’s underestimating their opponent?” Sousuke chuckles. He stops laughing when Makoto’s sword hits his. He blocks it, of course. His instincts are finely honed. But nothing could prepare him for just how strong the hit would be. Sousuke’s whole frame shakes from the force of it. His arms cave under the pressure and his sword crashes against his armoured chest. He gasps and steps jumps back before Makoto can swing again.

 

“This mission just got a lot more interesting”, He tries to play off his shock as excitement. Makoto sees right through it. He sighs solemnly.

“You’ve never been more terrified in your life”.

 

…

 

Rin falls out of a tree clumsily when Nagisa expertly kicks his legs out from under him. He manages to catch himself on a branch or two on the way down, so his landing isn’t as disastrous as it could be. It still hurts. He rolls out of it and continues his mad sprint through the forest. He’s on Rei’s level again and he doesn’t like it. That guy _could run_ , and his throwing arm is better than it should be. Thank god know one’s taught him how to throw knives yet. Rin isn’t confident he would still be standing.

 

 _Speak of the devil…_ Rin groans when another vial crashes next to his ankle. He waits, expecting the burst of heat and flames to come forth, but instead the ground below him seems to crawl. Vines and roots grow at an alarming rate in front of him, posing dangerous tripping hazards. Rin has to slow down, otherwise he risks breaking his ankle. He’s still light on his feet though. He hops and dodges over the new obstacles gracefully, constantly pushing towards the sound of crashing in the distance. That damned blacksmith they had been warned about had shown up. Rin had seen that much before his face hit the dirt. Sousuke was a master swordsman, and the fact his strikes still ring out is not a good sign. This guy must be slightly more troublesome than anticipated. Rin isn’t worried, but he’s left his partner for too long. This simple mission has gone on for long enough, and Rin is keen to finish it.

 

He makes it to the edge of the clearing. He sighs with relief at the sight of it. _So close_. But he still doesn’t have any arrows, so he is forced to try and get closer. Something glass shatters next to his foot again. Rin has learnt by now to always pull his face away from the sound and shield it with his arms. He can stand a few burns on his legs and arms, but not his face. He again waits for the searing heat and glittering flames to roar, but none come. Rin cautiously looks down. Was it another vine obstacle? But no. There’s nothing.

 

Rin almost wouldn’t have noticed it if it weren’t for the cool feeling on his calves. Rin’s eyes flick down and he tries to step back from what he sees. But his legs can’t move. He loses balance and falls on his ass. His feet still stay in place.

“You like that?” A smug laugh sounds from behind him. “Something I invented myself. There’s nothing else like it.”

The foam like substance keeps growing and hardening around his legs. His calves now resemble two pale, yellow, termite mounds. In a panic, he starts to cut and stab at the rock, hopping to break himself free. But his dagger breaks against it’s surface.

“I’m afraid that won’t work.” Rei laughs again. He settles at Rin’s side, just far enough out of reach that he can’t be cut with any more sharp objects. Nagisa’s light body falls to the ground on his other side.

“Oh no,” He practically giggles. “I’ve been there buddy. You’re not getting out til Rei _lets_ you out.”. Memories resurface of a time Nagisa had tried to break into Rei’s home at night and the entire place had been booby trapped with the stuff. He was cocooned up to his neck, and was only let out after yelling so much that he had woken Rei up. Nagisa wants to laugh at Rin’s pathetic figure some more, but all of their attention is pulled towards the sounds before them.

 

“Makoto,” Nagisa breathes. Before him, the gentle blacksmith is fighting equally with the fierce knight. Any sweat or ash which stained his body has been removed, and his modest green tunic has been dyed a blinding white. His tan skin is radiant, and his hair lights up with the power of thousands of stars. His eyes continue to burn into Sousuke’s flesh.

“What in God’s…” Rin’s stomach churns anxiously. He’s never seen anything like this before. This otherworldly being pounds into Sousuke with the force of a god. The knight, formerly cold and intimidating, looks positively mortal now. Sousuke had always been unstoppable in Rin’s eyes, but now there’s someone on his level. Someone who lights up the whole field with his presence, and causes dead grass to turn luscious green again at his touch.

 _Another mage?_ No. No. Nitori was a mage. Mages were gentle and soft. Life flourished around them, but with a peaceful and tranquil atmosphere. Not with the explosive urgency that seems to follow Makoto. Rin turns to look over at Makoto’s friends. The blonde thief looks on in shock. Clearly he had no idea either. Nagisa’s mouth is wide open, and he looks like he’s about to either laugh or panic. Makoto is beautiful. Undoubtedly stunning. But his ferocity is frightening. Sweet Makoto with the chiming singing voice and kind eyes moves like a force of nature.

 

Rin turns to look at Rei, expecting to see a similar look of surprise. But Rei looks… smug. Almost satisfied. He raises an eyebrow at Rin.

“What’s the matter?” He snorts. “Never seen a paladin before?”

 _Paladin?!_ The name rings in his head.

“Impossible.” He spits. Paladin’s were as much a part of myth as dragons or unicorns. Soldiers chosen by god. The holiest of the holy. Powerful fighters and magic wielders that helped the righteous and leveled the wicked. They were fairy tales, meant to motivate children to not misbehave.

“I’m impressed.” Rei sighs. “Your partner’s dealing with a tool of god right now… and he’s not doing terribly”.

Rei was right. Sousuke was still fighting, but just barely keeping up. With every hit, he falls a bit further behind. Rin swallows around the lump that’s beginning to gather in his throat.

_Come one, Sousuke._

 

…

 

The feeling is exhilarating. Makoto feels both weightless and also like the most powerful thing around. The world blurs around him. He’s moving faster than he ever has during training. Maybe faster than he ever has in his life. But his breathing comes in deep regular intervals. It’s eerily calm and meditative. Sousuke moves in front of him quickly, but not quick enough. Makoto’s sword is always there first. His steps are always the ones pushing forwards, and the flecks of blood on the ground have all been drawn by his sword. He feels like he could will entire forests into existence with the life coursing through him. He’s going to win. He can see it.

 

Sousuke’s breathing is painful to hear, and his hits have weakened. His feet trip over obvious roots and rocks. His joints scream painfully from blocking Makoto constantly. He can’t keep this up. This blacksmith in nothing more than a tunic and some old boots is going to beat him, Sousuke Yamazaki, the one who has trained his entire life and is primed to become the next captain of the guard. His expertly trained and fully armoured ass is going to be taken down by some peasant in a village by the sea. He needs a miracle. His willpower won’t get him by much longer.

 

“Sorry I’m late!”

Makoto whips around at the sound. His sword blocks an axe just as it’s about to plunge into his shoulder. He blinks stupidly at the new assailant. His fiery red hair is swept back and his mouth is twisted in a menacing grin. His chest is bare, but the tattoos that adorn his neck and shoulders. Powerful legs are covered in animal pelts and furs. Makoto’s never seen anyone like him.

“Wha…?”

 

But then everything gets very loud. And his world comes into focus again. There’s a terrible pain in his gut and wetness spreads along his torso. The light leaves his body. His white tunic quickly shifts back to green, then is painted red with his blood. Whilst blocking the new barbarian, Sousuke has run him through. His long sword stabs completely through his body. He’s vaguely aware that someone is screaming behind him. He thinks it’s Haru. And he collapses. Sousuke pulls out his sword and wipes it on the grass. Seijuro looks down at the fallen man. He hadn’t even gotten a few hits in before he was bleeding out onto the earth. He actually looks disappointed.

 

“Makoto!” Nagisa shrieks and makes to run forward. Rei unfreezes himself to leap over to him and tackle him to the ground.

“No! No, Nagisa! You can’t!” He pins him to the ground, not letting him run into the clearing. Rei’s heart beats in terror. Nagisa wails underneath him, but he can’t let him go. Rei looks up towards the foolish knight and his barbarian ally.

 

Next to him, Rin callously laughs and whoops. His partner has been victorious. They’ve won! Rei turns to look at him in shocked disgust. The blonde underneath him continues to shake with sobs, but Rei refuses to let him run. Rin doesn’t understand why. The battle’s over, he might as well let the kid run over to say goodbye. Sousuke won’t hurt him as long as he doesn’t try anything. But Rei continues to glare at Rin. Hateful tears spring up against his violet eyes.

“You idiot,” He hisses. Rin smirks at him.

“Your _paladin_ should’ve stayed out of the way.” He shrugs. “Sorry.”

Rei is shocked at his stupidity. _You just killed a black mage’s lover_. He wants to scream. Instead what comes out is:

“Your friends are going to die!”

…

 

Haru’s wails are excruciating. They savage his throat and erupt uncontrollably from his body. He runs over to Makoto without any regard for his own safety. The tears sting his eyes painfully. He makes it over to Makoto’s limp body and collapses onto it with hacking sobs. Despite the violent storm occurring inside of him, Haru’s touches are gentle on Makoto’s skin. He cradles his head and runs his fingers through his soft hair. Hair that he’s woven flower crowns into when they were young, and hair he’s clung onto when Makoto has made love to him. Haru desperately kisses his unresponsive lips. He’s still so warm, but his breath and heartbeat are weak.

“Makoto, Makoto,” Haru hiccups in between cries. The ground underneath him blackens.

 

“Is this the one?” Seijuro nods towards the raven-haired man kneeling on the ground. Looking so weak and broken.

“Yeah, that’s him.” Sousuke sighs. Seijuro eyes the way Haru clings to the fallen brunette. Curiosity gets the better of him.

“What’s his problem?” Sousuke almost winces at the lack of empathy.

“They were lovers.” It’s a pity really. From how fiercely they fought, it was clear to Sousuke that they really did love each other. But he’s seen it before. It always ends terribly. Makoto was going to die eventually. It was better to go down at the hands of an enemy than to be betrayed by the person he loved.

“Oh man,” Seijuro mumbles. He lets out a low whistle. “That’s rough.”

He sighs and mounts his powerful axe onto his back.

“We finished here?” He asks. Sousuke nods. His eyebrows furrow at the sight of Haru, who’s now draped across Makoto’s body. Blood seeps into his navy blue shirt and stockings, but he doesn’t care. He buries his face into the crook of his lover’s neck and waits in agonizing torture for every throb of a weak pulse. His fingers tremble on Makoto’s previously powerful chest.

“Alright,” Seijuro rolls his shoulders. He walks over to the inconsolable man.

“Let’s go,” He reaches down and pulls Haru up by the hair. Haru cries and flings out his arms.

 

Seijuro flies across the field.

 

Haru hadn’t touched him. Sousuke was sure of it. But Seijuro’s muscular body has been thrown to the other side of the clearing. He only stops because he hits a tree with a sickening crunch and crumples to the ground.

 

Haru is no longer crying.

 

Sousuke steps back nervously, preparing himself for anything that might happen. He looks down when his footsteps are unusually loud. The earth underneath him…the entire clearing… is charred and black. The sunlight which previously doused the woods is gone. There are only clouds and darkness.

 

Haru’s body rises like smoke. Slowly and elegantly he stands with his face covered by a dark curtain of hair. Makoto’s blood drips from his white hands.

“You took away his life.” His voice is hollow. He slowly lifts his head to reveal a face in anguish. His hair whips around him in a wind that Sousuke cannot feel. Haru’s brows furrow over eyes that are eclipsed in black, and his mouth twists into a snarl. Sousuke grips his sword.

“Now I’ll take away yours!” Haru roars. Above them, thunder crashes.

With a flick of Haru’s wrist, he brings Sousuke flying towards him. Sousuke can’t begin to fight against it. He’s pulled like there is a cable around his stomach that he can’t see. His toes drift helplessly above the ground and his head is whipped back. Haru catches him by the throat.

 

The pain is immediate. Sousuke, a man weighing easily over 100 kg hovers above the ground, held in place by the delicate mage’s hand. He can’t breathe, but that’s not because Haru is squeezing his windpipe. There’s no pressure on his neck at all actually. But his blood thunders in his head. His eyes roll back in their sockets and his fingers claw weakly at Haru’s hand. Veins protrude along his face and a sick gurgling sound comes from the back of his throat.

 

“Haru,” A weak voice protests. Haru doesn’t notice. He’s too busy sucking the life out of the now helpless knight, making him feel every ounce of the pain he feels. Haru knows it’s not enough. It’ll never be enough. He has to hurt _more_. His eyes narrow and he steps closer to Sousuke. He’s shaking violently now and the colour has drained from his face. There’s a tight, pulling feeling in Sousuke’s heart, like he’s being electrocuted. His whimpers are music to Haru’s ears.

 

“Haru,” Makoto weakly cries again. The delicate boy, with the eyes like the ocean and a voice so soft and smooth that every word sounds sacred, has transformed into something hellish. Makoto’s gentle best friend has vanished, and left a demon in his place. He’s going to kill Sousuke. He know it. Toss him onto the ground as dry and wrinkled as the grapes from his youth. Makoto’s breathing is shallow. He looks up at the sky and pulls what ounce of fire he has left in his chest. It arcs and burns across his body, down his arm and into his hand. His palm glows blindingly.

“Haru!” He grabs Haru’s ankle. Haru screams and crumples to the ground. The warmth that floods his body is agonizing, like when you’ve walked barefoot through the snow then dip your feet into hot water. It’s a relief, but far too overwhelming. Haru lays next to Makoto clutching his hand to his chest. His eyes are clenched closed. At their feet, Makoto can hear Sousuke loudly gasping and retching. There’s the sound of splashing and Makoto is sure he’s vomited.

 

Makoto places his hand over his open wound. His hand still burns, but the warmth begins to spread into his stomach. Weakly, and carefully, he staggers to his feet. There’s sweat on his brow and a tremor to his voice, but he is undoubtedly alive. Haru finally rolls over and silently weeps at the sight. Makoto’s tunic is still a dusty green, there’s dirt on his face and dried blood on his hands, but his eyes still light up the clearing. His hand presses harder into his stomach and the bleeding gradually stops. His organs rearrange themselves, new sinew and muscle reaches across the hole, and fresh skin pulls itself together. Makoto lets out a shaky breath and lets his hand drop. His wound is completely healed. Sousuke feels like fainting.

 

“Makoto!” Haru rushes to his side. He cradles Makoto’s tanned cheeks in his hands that were just previously torturing the soul at their feet. But now they are loving and cherish every pore and freckle on Makoto’s face. He sprinkles feather light kisses over the bridge of Makoto’s nose, and fresh tears fall onto his tunic. Makoto brushes the hair out of Haru’s face. With tender lips, his kisses the tears from the corners of his eyes.

“Don’t cry,” He whispers. He wraps an arm around Haru’s shoulder and pulls him in close. “I would never leave you.”. He kisses him chastely on the lips. They taste salty.

 

Then Makoto steps forward. He reaches down, grabs his sword, and prepares his stance once more. His tunic is badly ripped and stained, there are circles under his eyes and scratches along his forehead from when he fell, but he otherwise looks unharmed. Tired, but still strong.

“I won’t let Haru kill you.” Makoto states. “He’s too good for that.” His expression is soft with fondness. He then remembers himself, and his jaw clenches. His eyes narrow.

“But I’m not.” He takes a step towards Sousuke. Sousuke’s hand flails backwards looking for his sword. He manages to find it.

“I can do this all day. If you hit me, I’ll never stay down. I’ll always put myself back together.” One final step and Makoto points the tip of his sword to Sousuke’s chin.

“Can _you_ do that?” It’s patronising really. Sousuke freezes. But Makoto has not lost himself. Not completely. Despite the swirl of rage and exhaustion inside of him, his exterior is calm.

“I’m giving you the chance to run.” His voice is so soft that Sousuke has to strain to hear it. “Run away. Never show your face again, and I won’t slaughter you where you stand.”

Sousuke’s glare is icy. His ally lays broken against the base of a tree unceremoniously. He’s felt the edge of death and been dangled off it torturously, and _now_ this guy thinks he can show mercy? Sousuke doesn’t need his pity. He doesn’t want to admit defeat to these two monsters. His hand claps against the hilt of his sword in defiance. He has his answer. Makoto’s expression is sad, and it makes Sousuke all the more determined to dim the lights in his eyes for good.

 

“SOUSUKE!” A pained cry sounds across the field. Sousuke turns towards it. There, at the edge with his legs stuck to the ground, is Rin. His garnet eyes sparkle with tears. He looks ragged.

“No,” He mouths. He shakes his head desperately, trying to get it through to Sousuke that he needs to give up. He won’t win. He can’t possibly win. And Rin can’t fathom returning home without him by his side.

 

“Let me go,” He wheels towards Rei. “Please!” His begging twists something in Rei’s gut.

“We’ll leave, I promise.” He chokes out. “Please! Just let me get Sousuke out of here!” He tears at his hair, at a loss of what to do. He’s helpless, completely helpless. He’s seen Makoto and Haru’s power now. He knows he would have been no use in the fight. But the thought still tortures him that while Sousuke was getting his life pulled from his bones, while his best friend was being pounded into the earth, Rin just looked on. Perfectly unharmed.

 

Rei looks nervously over at Nagisa. He wants to believe him, but he’s worried he’ll lash out in his grief. The thief nods at him. _Do it_.

“Ok,” Rei nods. He takes out another vial and drips several drops of blue liquid onto Rin’s legs. The rock holding him in place sizzles and bubbles, until it crumples in on itself like sand. Rin springs out of them as soon as he can wiggle his toes.

“Thank you,” He pants. Rei believes him.

 

Rin tears across the clearing. His eyes are trained on Sousuke’s weak and battered body. His brilliant armour is now dull, and full of dents and scratches. Rin crashes into him.

“Sousuke, please,” Ugly fearful tears roll down his face. He tugs on his partner’s arm. “Please. Come on.”. And it’s like Sousuke is in a daze. He follows Rin without a word. He doesn’t look back to snarl at Makoto, or glance at the delicate boy who’s sake this was all for. He just follows silently. Rin is grateful for every step away that they take. He pulls Sousuke in the direction of Seijuro’s unconscious body. Rin is careful when he lifts him not to cause any more bones to break. He struggles underneath his weight, but he knows Sousuke is in no shape to carry him.

 

Haru laces his fingers with Maoto’s and watches them disappear from the woods.

 

…

 

In the back of their cart, Nitori waves his hands frantically over Seijuro’s body. The bumps in the road do little to make healing his bones easier, but at least the barbarian is conscious now. Nitori has realigned his spine and ribs and is just beginning work on his shoulder blades. White light emanates from underneath Seijuro’s skin wherever Nitori touches him. The mage works swiftly. Seijuro can wait. He wants to take care of Sousuke, but the larger man insists he is fine for the moment. He’s not going to drop dead immediately. He’s just exhausted and a bit beaten up. But Nitori doesn’t trust it. He needs to undo whatever havoc that black mage wreaked inside his body.

 

Rin drives the cart. Nitori hasn’t been able to fully patch him up yet either, but he’s spread a green paste over his knuckles, legs and neck to help with his burns. It’s soothing, but smells terrible. Like lemons and rotten potatoes. Sousuke sits next to him. His armour is now removed, revealing a sweaty under shirt and bruises flowering across his shoulders and chest. Rin eyes them nervously.

“I’m fine.” Sousuke says for the millionth time. But he can’t see the perfect handprint mark on his neck.

 

Their cart ambles through town. They can hear the mutterings of the people they past. They must look a wreck. Three travellers who had arrived so proudly, now leave the village as husks of themselves. Rin ignores the nervous gossip that flies through the villagers. He’s too tired to take it all in. Until one laughs rings out loudly. Delicate and exuberant, like bells.

“Oh my goodness,” Kisumi ventures out of the crowd. His gold jewelry sparkles in the blazing sunset. He’s wrapped an elaborately embroidered shawl around his shoulders for modesty, and his violet eyes rake over the sorry crew in front of him.

“I see you found Makoto” He nods at the numerous cuts and bruises on Sousuke’s skin. Sousuke doesn’t need this. _Especially_ not from Kisumi. He turns and growls at him.

“Holy shit,” Kisumi releases his hold on their horse’s reins. He balks at the scar on Sousuke’s neck.

“Who the hell did that?” He gasps. Sousuke’s lips curl into a sneer.

“Nanase.” He spits. “ _Harmless!_ You said.”

Kisumi is surprised, until a thought occurs to him. He folds his arms over his chest and juts out a hip.

“You must have done something terrible to Makoto.” His tone is low and serious. “And I _did_ tell you _not_ to do that.” He spits right back at Sousuke. He’s about to walk away, when he sees Rin. The smell of burnt hair clings to him, and his clothes are charred remains. Kisumi snorts.

“What the hell happened to you?”

Rin turns on him with a snarl.

“You never mentioned the _alchemist!_ ” He hisses. Kisumi’s eyebrows shoot up. He throws his head back and laughs.

“ _Rei?!”_ He laughs. “You never asked, but now that you mention it…” His smile is scheming. “Yeah…uh… don’t do that. He’s a crafty son-of-a-bitch.” He chuckles to himself. “And a lot faster than you’d think.”

Rin exhales humourlessly at the statement. He knows that _now._ This entire mission had been a disaster of misinformation.

 

“We’ll know for next time.” Sousuke says. Rin turns towards him in surprise. _He’s not serious._ But Sousuke is a terrible loser. He stares straight ahead in cold determination.

“We’ll be back.”

Rin wants to punch him then and there. Rin had laughed when Rei had said Makoto was a paladin, but seeing how he fought, how he moved the sun around him and stitched his own body back together… They couldn’t fight this. You can’t fight a soldier from heaven, especially when they are accompanied by a black mage. Powerful sorcerers who bend life to their will without remorse. They can’t face this again. They won’t make it out alive a second time.

 

“You won’t find them here.” Kisumi moves slowly back off of the street.

“And you’ll never separate them”.

 

…

 

It’s cold. Makoto can see his breath in the night air, catching the moon’s light. He places the last pack onto their cart and turns towards Haru. He wraps a scarf around his neck and flips up his hood.

“I’m fine, Makoto.”

“I just don’t want you getting cold.” Makoto fusses. He’s been doing that a lot the past few hours. Constantly keeping a hand on Haru to make sure he’s still there. That he hasn’t wandered off or been captured. Haru sighs and brings their forehead’s together.

“You’re warm enough for the both of us.” He breathes. Makoto tentatively smiles. His muscular arms embrace his waist and pull him against his strong, broad body. Haru nuzzles into the crook of his shoulder. A pale hand wanders down and underneath Makoto’s tunic, feeling the repaired flesh there.

“Are you really ok?” His voice trembles. He had lost Makoto. For several minutes his life was cold and joyless. Everything had crashed in on him, like a freezing avalanche. Everything was numb and lifeless.

“I’m fine.” Makoto presses Haru’s hand harder against him, proving that the muscle will not buckle or disappear under his touch. He’s here. And he’s whole.

“Good as new.” He pulls away and smiles. His green eyes remind Haru of fresh summer days laying back on cool moss against the pond. Haru nods and gives Makoto’s hand a squeeze.

“We ready to go?” He looks up at their cart packed with everything they could fit. It’s not much, but enough to give them a fresh start. Enough to let them get ahead somewhere else.

“I think so.” Makoto turns to look at the pile once more. He drifts over to double check their horse’s harness and the wheels. All looks alright.

“Let me help you get up.” He beams and gently lifts Haru up into the front. He does it so easily, like Haru is the lightest thing in the world. A shy laugh escapes his lips.

 

Horse hooves clack behind them. They look down their road to see two horses trotting towards them. One pulls a modest cart, whilst the other is being ridden and carries nothing more than a small saddlebag. Nagisa pushes his horse into a canter, then pulls him up next to Makoto and Haru’s cart.

“We thought you might like an escort. The road’s a dangerous place.” Nagisa states in a sing-song voice. “Full of bandits and hustlers and all kinds of bad folk.” His horse is antsy and begins to paw at the ground. “You’re gonna want a guide like me around.” He smiles brightly.

 

Rei’s horse trots politely next to them, then gently slows to a stop. His cart is filled with as much of his apothecary supplies as he could gather, and then almost all of his clothing. Just because he’s a fugitive now, doesn’t mean he has to look the part. There’s a large bandage on his cheek left from his fight with Rin, but he otherwise looks beautiful. Far too formal to be fleeing his home late at night.

“Animals travel in herds because there is safety in numbers, and I believe the same principle would apply to us.” His confident smile falters.

“I know you don’t need protection…” His tone is serious. His eyes stare at the ground. “But please let us try and help you. I can’t let you go, knowing the capitol is going to be after you soon.”

 

Haru and Makoto look at each other with raised eyebrows. Makoto then starts to giggle and Haru smiles earnestly.

“We wouldn’t want to be with anyone else.”

 

 


	2. I'd Fight Sorcerers for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed, and whilst Makoto and Haru have settled into their new lives well enough, Sousuke is unable to move past their last encounter. In a quest to make peace with himself, he embarks on a journey to meet Haru again.
> 
> The results are devastating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK I DID IT.
> 
> This is 25000 words guys.  
> I almost died.

_3 months later_

Sousuke stands in the middle of the courtyard with an onslaught of armed men coming at him from all directions. He turns over one shoulder to easily dodge one man’s blows, and he raises his sword to block another’s. The sound of men’s grunts echoes off the cobblestones and high walls of the castle grounds, and Rin looks down on them from a high wall with keen intensity. He eyes Sousuke’s footwork, how he towers over the men and uses his sheer strength to intimidate them. He lunges for one man, blocks another’s attack, and spins closer to the furthest assailant who thought he was safe. This man lunges for Sousuke, but he is able to duck just underneath the sword coming for him. He drops onto a knee and strikes. He hits his target.

 

Sousuke groans as the wooden sword is pushed into his gut. He winces, but the other guards cheer. Landing a blow on Sousuke is incredibly rare, and is always celebrated with raucous cheering and flowing drinks at the pub. Sousuke pulls himself together and laughs. He rubs his stomach gingerly.

“Alright, alright, there are eight of you. It’s about time one of you figured out how to take me down.” He smirks. “Now, again!”

 

The members of the king’s guard begin their training dance again. Rin’s eyes narrow.

“He’s sloppy.” He hisses. “Why hasn’t he recovered yet?”

“There are eight of them. Sousuke just said…” Nitori’s voice is soft. His white hood flutters in the wind that is always present this high on the walls.

“Bullshit. Sousuke should be able to take at least a dozen of these chicken shits.” Rin chews the inside of his cheek. “Why isn’t he progressing?”

Nitori is quiet. He knows that there is no accusation in Rin’s voice. He’s too kind for that, but he can also hear the unasked question hanging on the air. The thing Rin pulls his hair about, and desperately wants to storm into the mage’s compound and roar about.

 

“I’ve done everything I can.” Nitori’s voice almost disappears on the wind. “We all have. If there’s something… if he really is…” He stammers around his words. Rin has been more turbulent then usual since their return. Sousuke’s health has been a constant source of stress and Nitori can see the fear building in his friend. He chooses his words carefully.

“We can’t see anything.” He sighs. “We’ve searched and poured over him… but he seems completely healthy.”

Rin’s brows clench together. He gnaws at his cheek more insistently.

“What is he going to do?” He asks no one in particular. “He can’t protect the king like this.” Rin pulls back from the wall and runs his hand through his long hair. He ties it back so the wind stops blowing it into his face.

“He was supposed to be captain someday.”

 

Rin has always known what his future would be. The life of a drifter, of hunting down criminals and dangerous men was always what awaited him. The freedom of using his own methods, of travelling, and the adrenaline that came with the constant conflict was too addictive to leave. Rin had always preferred noisy pubs and treetops to banquet halls and stone walls. He was born lower class and would die lower class, ideally in a warm bed in some exotic village on the other side of the world. He was comfortable with his lot in life. His legacy would live on in the tales of criminals who were unlucky enough to encounter him, in the whispers of children as they sat around campfires and swapped ghost stories. He would achieve urban legend status and nothing more.

 

But Sousuke…. Sousuke.

 

Sousuke was radiant and had clawed his way to the top of the ladder with every muscle in his body. A lowly son of a farmer, who through tenacity, determination and willpower, had trained and fought his way into knight status. Had developed a presence grand enough to stand at the right hand of the king. He had groomed himself into excellence, and his life only showed signs of going up.

 

But an encounter with a black mage had changed all that.

 

Rin runs down the stone stairs and into the courtyard. Sousuke is beating the other guards back easily, but there is a hesitation in his arm swings and his reactions are just a fraction slower. No one else seems to notice but Rin. Sousuke is too good at concealing his weaknesses. Finding an opening is almost impossible, and always has been. Sousuke keeps his pieces close to his chest. Always.

“Alright, alright” Rin calls out. He claps his hands together to get the guard’s attention. They drop their swords and nod towards Rin with regard.

“It’s getting late, and I’ve gotta get this guy home.” He punches Sousuke on the forearm. “You can get your asses beat by him another day.” He smirks. The guards nod and begin to disperse. In reality, Rin has no authority over them, but his sharp grin, piercing eyes and penchant for poisoned arrows has most of the sophisticated knights afraid of him. Rin knows he should probably correct some of their fears, but his finds their nervous glances and inability to look him in the eyes amusing.

“C’mon,” Rin pushes Sousuke towards the gates out of the castle. “I’m hungry.” Sousuke shakes his head, but obliges.

 

Once they’re through the gates and out of earshot of anyone else, Rin bumps Sousuke with his shoulder.

“You were sloppy.”

Sousuke laughs quietly.

“I was going easy on them. It’s good for morale if they get a victory occasionally”.

“Sousuke…” Rin slows. His fingers gently wrap around Sousuke’s wrist so that he stops too. With timid, soft movements, Rin runs his hand up Sousuke’s arm and comes to a rest on the back of his neck. Sousuke steps closer with a sharp intake of breath. Rin is looking up at him through dark, lashes, and a tongue darts out of his mouth to wet his pretty lips. Sousuke swallows. Rin leans forward and his eyes flutter shut. Sousuke begins to angle his face down and he feels Rin’s other hand come to rest on his shoulder, pulling him closer. _It’s happening._ Sousuke’s senses scream. _It’s finally happening._

 

Rin digs his thumb into Sousuke’s shoulder.

 

Sousuke leaps back in pain. He’s vaguely aware that he’s shouting and doubled over in pain. Fire courses through his shoulder and down the entire right side of his body. He bites back tears. Rin looks up at him, his face twisted into a snarl. His eyes look wet.

“Don’t you fucking lie to me!” He hisses. Sousuke pants and clutches at his aching shoulder.

“You don’t have to act strong in front of me.” Rin’s anger fades and he begins to rub soothing circles on the pained shoulder. Sousuke avoids his eyes, instead choosing to hang his head in shame. He’s let Rin know just how much pain he’s in. He’s appeared weak, but most horrifying, he was mere seconds away from kissing his best friend and exposing his feelings for him.

“What are we gonna do?” Rin whispers. Sousuke grimaces. He stands upright again and rotates his arm, trying to drown out the blazing in his joints.

“ _We?”_ He shakes his head. “This is my problem. Not yours.” Sousuke starts to turn and continue his walk down the path, when Rin grabs him and spins him around.

“Don’t you dare….!” He cries. “Don’t you dare shut me out, Sousuke!” He breathes, regains his composure, then starts again.

“I’m not leaving you.”

And Sousuke is ashamed at how these words make his chest flutter. He tries to ignore the stinging in his eyes and the lump rising in his throat.

“We should see somebody”

“There’s no one, Rin. I’ve seen everyone and every kind of healer.” Sousuke sighs. His friend’s desperate expression makes his body ache with a need to scoop him into his strong arms. But he doesn’t. Instead he satisfies himself by tucking a lock of Rin’s unruly hair behind his ear and gives him a sad smile. Rin presses his cheek into Sousuke’s hand for a fraction of a second.

“Not everyone.”

 

…

 

It’s dark and Haru’s feet awkwardly navigate over the rocks and exposed roots of the forest floor as Makoto leads him blindly into the wilderness. Makoto’s hand around his is typically warm and his heart pounds in excitement. He had only laughed quietly to himself when Makoto had placed the blindfold over his eyes and asked for him to follow his lead. He knows he’s in the dense forest now by the smell of night jasmine and moisture in the air. He can hear a stream bubble not too far away, and the chorus of crickets sings loudly into the night.

“Are we almost there?” He smirks. He is impatient, but trusting, as Makoto leads him deeper. “I’m going to break my ankle on one of these rocks.”

“Don’t worry. I can fix that for you.” Makoto chuckles. Patching a hole in your own organs had to be harder than fixing a broken ankle. Otherwise, he wouldn’t mind the idea of carrying Haru around for the next few months. He almost enjoyed the idea of Haru being completely dependent on him.

“It would still hurt though” Haru sighs.

“Oh yeah.” Makoto agrees. “You’re doing great. Just a bit further.” He squeezes Haru’s hand reassuringly. Haru groans, but it’s all in jest. He continues to tread over the risky undergrowth until a strong arm stills him.

“Ok,” Makoto whispers, and his blindfold is lifted.

 

They’re in the middle of a clearing. Moonlight falls through the tree tops and dapples the forest floor. Several of the pearly beams fall and illuminate the structure in the middle of the clearing. Haru catches his breath at the sight of it.

 

It’s a large archway, delicately woven from pale and delicate flowers. Sweet peas and babies breath intricately climb skywards around a sturdier base of orchids and hyacinths. Dramatic peonies crane their faces towards the sky and bask in the starlight, whilst bold amaryllis blooms provide ideal resting places for the gentle clouds of fireflies that gravitate around the structure. Makoto pulls Haru to stand underneath the archway, who can only gape at the structure that seems too pure and ethereal to possibly be real.

“I’m not sure if you remember…. The first time I kissed you…” Makoto flushes and casts his gaze downwards. He reaches behind his back for something and produces a crown of elegant gardenias and lilies. He gently places it atop Haru’s head.

“I’m sorry I can just do flowers. I haven’t quite figured out anything else yet.” Makoto laughs, but Haru shakes his head. He has never felt so cherished as he does in this moment. Of course he remembers their first kiss. How could he ever forget that? With Makoto’s eyes lighting up the night brilliantly, and the crystalline crown casting prisms of colour onto his face, the image is burnt into Haru’s mind for eternity.

“This is all…” Haru can’t get the words out. He’s never been good at expressing himself this way.

“Wonderful” He settles on. He reaches over Makoto’s shoulder to touch one of the velveteen petals on a posy. His lips quirk upwards at the sensation. Makoto drinks in the sight of Haru gently smiling. The white flowers on top of his head stand out brilliantly against his raven hair and deep blue eyes. He reaches out to caress his cheek.

“It’s nothing compared to what you could do.”  
“No.” Haru gently corrects. He shakes his head. Everything around him hums with life and a sense of tranquility that he’s never experienced. He can revive a bunch of grapes or convince a bush to flower, but he can’t weave life like this. He can’t enchant fireflies to illuminate his lover’s flushed cheeks or convince the wind to smell so sweet. Only Makoto could have done this.

 

“I’m still figuring things out.” Makoto chuckles. “I had absolutely no idea what I was doing that day…” Haru doesn’t need to be told which day. It doesn’t have a name or a date, but it has completely overturned their world. They simply refer to it as _that day_.

“But it’s given me an idea of what might be possible.”

“Makoto…” Haru bites his lip. He takes both of Makoto’s hands in his and squeezes.

“When did you know…. What you were? What you could do?” Haru’s never asked. Makoto’s never said.

 

Makoto laughs and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

“I still don’t know what I am.” He shakes his head. “ _Paladin?_ It’s just too ridiculous.”

“I believe it.” Haru states. Makoto smiles at his conviction.

“I don’t know what I am… but I know what I want to be.” He begins to fidget. His hands are sweaty on Haru’s, and he shifts his weight from foot to foot. Haru’s brows crinkle at his telltale signs of nervousness. There’s been an atmosphere shift. Makoto worries his bottom lip and reaches into a pocket in his tunic.

“I want to be the one to protect you. Always.”

Makoto pulls out a simple silver ring. His fingers tremble as he slides it onto Haru’s finger.

“If y…you’ll let m…me.” He stammers.

Haru isn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. His chest aches, but only Makoto would be so cutely anxious about something like this. Tears gather at the corner of his eyes. He holds his hand in front of his face examining the look of the ring on his finger.

“Sorry, I’m not a silversmith. I wanted to study more but…”

“No.” The tears fall freely down Haru’s cheeks. He wipes them quickly with his sleeve. He manages to laugh around sobs of happiness.

“It’s perfect.” And it is. Haru presses his hand close to his chest. He’s trying to hold himself together, afraid he’ll melt with the warmth of emotions coursing through him.

“Sooooooo,” Makoto pulls at the hem of his tunic. “Is that a yes?”

Haru aggressively nods. He reaches out for Makoto’s hand and winces at the sight of Makoto’s naked finger.

“I need one for you.” He whines, but Makoto hums happily over him.

“I was kind of counting on you saying that.” And he pulls another ring out of his pocket, identical to Haru’s. He places it into Haru’s palm.

“Sorry if this seems… presumptuous.”

But Haru can only beam. He slips the ring onto Makoto’s finger easily. He then clasps both of their hands together, feeling like their hands look complete now.

“Haru,” Makoto tilts his lover’s face upwards with a finger on his chin. His eyes shine like sapphires with fresh tears, and he can see his own eyes reflected in them, blazing golden.

 

“I promise.” Makoto declares.

“I promise.” Haru answers breathily, but with conviction. Makoto closes the distance between them with a sealing kiss. His hands burn pleasantly on either side of Haru’s face, and Haru clutches desperately at his back. The kiss is breathtaking, and Makoto ignores the chill on his neck from where Haru has left a trail of ice. Likewise, Haru drinks in the overbearing heat of Makoto, welcoming the fire in his belly.

 

“Til the end?” He breathes against Makoto’s lips. His eyes are still tightly closed.

“And after that.” Makoto vows. Haru greedily devours everything Makoto has to offer. Makoto gives him everything.

 

…

 

“Your arm is too stiff.” Nagisa chides. He walks over to the target on the opposite wall and plucks out the several throwing knives that have embedded themselves in the old wood. Rei’s new shop is beginning to take shape, but there are still several boxes that have yet to be unpacked and litter the space. Nagisa makes his way around them and back to Rei, handing the throwing knives back to him.

 

“I know what you’re doing,” Nagisa laughs. “Just loosen up! Stop thinking about the arc and the angles or whatever else is happening in your head.”

“But if I can figure out how many rotations are required….”

“Stoooop,” He groans. He stands behind Rei, close enough that his chest touches Rei’s back, and grabs his hand.

“Keep your wrist loose,” Nagisa forces Rei’s hand to move the way it should. He desperately tries to get Rei to listen to only his voice, and not the hundreds of calculations firing in his head. Rei scowls with the effort.

“Then make sure your shoulder has free movement,” Nagisa pushes his right shoulder forward, bumping against Rei’s. He feels the joint shift, the fabric of Rei’s vest straining over it.

“Gah,” Rei grunts. He pulls away from the contact with a frustrated scoff.

“I can’t move.” He sighs. He begins to hastily undo his vest and tosses it over the back of a leather armchair. This is quickly followed by his shirt. Rei makes his way back to his throwing point, rolling his shoulders and feeling more confident with the free movement.

“Ok,” He sighs. But Nagisa doesn’t reply. Usually he would take this opportunity to sneakily ogle his friend’s body, and he definitely starts to…. But any feelings of lust quickly grow cold and turn to guilt when he sees the scar on Rei’s left pectoral. His beautiful skin marred by a large puncture wound from Rin’s arrow. Nagisa glances up from the scar and locks eyes with Rei. He didn’t want to be caught staring.

“Ah,” Rei self consciously rubs at the scar. “It’s not very… beautiful.”

“No, no,” Nagisa steps forward. He tentatively traces a finger over the scar, feeling the raised flesh against his fingertips. Rei shivers.

“This is my fault.” Nagisa breathes. Rei scowls in confusion.

“I showed up too late. I couldn’t help you.” Nagisa worries his lower lip. He closes his eyes against the memory.

“Hey,” A warm hand weaves its way into his mop of curls and tilts his face back up. Rei smiles sadly down at him. His thumb angles up to brush against the fresh scar on Nagisa’s forehead, from where Sousuke had struck him and knocked him down. Rei had been the one to send Nagisa away with Haru, and he had been targeted because of it. Unlike the scar on his chest, Rei is forced to see glimpses of this scar and be reminded of his mistake everyday.

“I wasn’t there for you either.” He sighs. His breath fans over Nagisa’s face, who can feel the taller man’s heartbeat against his hand outstretched on Rei’s chest.

“This is from my own foolishness. Not yours.” Rei places his free hand over Nagisa’s, on his own heart.

“I don’t need you blaming yourself for this.”

“Rei,” Nagisa steps closer. Rei’s hand on the back of his neck starts to hold a little tighter. His mouth feels too wet and his heartbeat thunders against their hands.

 

“I…!” Rei abruptly pulls away. In a smooth, swift movement he channels all of his pent up desires into his hand and lets the knife soar across the room. It notches itself pleasantly into the bull’s eye of the target. Nagisa cheers.

“Alright! That’s how it’s done,” He claps Rei on the shoulder proudly. “I’ll make a promising thief of you yet” He laughs and jogs over to the target to retrieve the knife.

“Please don’t.” Rei smirks coyly.

 

…

 

“I need your help.” Rin sits in Nitori’s room, fire gently crackling in the corner. Nitori hands him a cup of peppermint tea and waits for Rin to explain what has him here so late at night and looking so pale. Rin takes the cup and downs it in several gulps.

“I’m going to take Sousuke to see someone… someone who might be able to help him.”

“You think there’s a more powerful white mage out there? You know we have the best in the capitol.” Nitori settles down in front of him, his own cup lightly steaming.

“Not a _white_ mage.” Rin mumbles. Nitori quirks a worried eyebrow.

“Rin, you can’t…”

“He needs to see Haru again. I’m sure he can take out whatever he… whatever he _did_ to him.” Rin’s expression is pensive.

“There are…. _Other_ black mages if you need…”

“I don’t want those monsters.” Rin shudders at the thought. He had seen the other black mages, the ones who hadn’t been killed, but militarized for the King’s army and allowed to become something inhumanly sinister. No he wouldn’t ever let one of them touch Sousuke. It had to be Haru.

“Haru isn’t like…” He struggles for the words. “You saw him! I don’t know if it’s that paladin or what, but Haru’s different.” He clicks his tongue.

“Haru is… _safe_.”

Nitori turns the words over in his head. He had been there. He had seen the damage that the dark haired man had done, but he had also witnessed his gentle touches, soft smiles and had heard stories of how long he had gone without defending himself. He definitely was… _different_.

 

“You want me to go with you?” Nitori asks, though he already knows where this is going. Haru may be safe. ‘ _Harmless’,_ the pink haired dancer had called him, but Sousuke had mercilessly killed his lover the last time they had met. They weren’t exactly on friendly terms. Nitori wouldn’t blame Haru if he suddenly reacted at the sight of them.

“Yeah,” Rin looks sheepish.

“It’s fine. I’ll go.” Nitori smiles. “When are we heading out?”

“Now?”

Nitori scowls. He doesn’t yell, he doesn’t fuss, he doesn’t tell his friend he’s crazy. He just sighs and plants his hands on his hips.

“Let me prepare a bag.”

 

They show up to Sousuke’s barracks quickly afterwards. He answers the door with a groan and a rolling of the eyes. He’s used to Rin’s antics.

“What is it now?” He closes the door behind them. Rin makes himself at home on Sousuke’s bed.

“Change of plans! We’ve been given another assignment. Just a small one.” He smirks and bounces on the mattress. Sousuke quirks a suspicious eyebrow.

“Small?” His eyes pointedly glance at Nitori.

“I’m just coming because you guys are going the same place I am. I’m just hitching a ride.” Nitori smiles a little too forcefully. Sousuke’s glare narrows. The small mage swallows and looks to Rin for assistance.

“I like Nitori, I invited him. Don’t worry.” Rin shrugs. “We’re not doing anything where we’ll need him.” He hops up and grabs Sousuke’s shoulders. He shakes them lightly.

“C’mooooon you should be excited! We’ve been cooped up here for too long!” He laughs. Sousuke steps back with a wince and rolls his shoulder.

“Alright, alright.” He smiles. He walks over to the corner of his room and picks up a large pack. “We going or what?”

Rin eyes the large bag in surprise. Already packed and rearing to go.

“I was kind of hoping we might get something soon,” The larger man smirks. Rin scoffs and punches him in the side.

“Why you gotta give me a hard time then?” He growls.

“You make it too easy.”

 

…

 

Makoto sits at the large wooden table in his and Haru’s cottage. There are piles of old books, papers, and journals around him. Recounts, fairy tales and urban legends. He’s read over them numerous times, but they hold few answers. He plucks a plum from the fruit bowl in the center of the table. Its soft and past its prime. It’s dark purple skin slides off the squishy flesh underneath his touch. Makoto breathes. Familiar warmth travels to his hand and the plum begins to plump. It regains its firmness and its skin sews itself back together. He sighs and takes a bite out of the saved fruit. He had figured out how to do this much at least. But this was a small feat. Nothing like the dramatic tales and possibilities in the pages all around him. Makoto sets his plum down and turns towards a dead butterfly he found in the garden earlier. It’s stiff and its wings flutter slightly against his breath. He scoops it into his hands and tries to channel that heat back into it. Insects are more complex than fruit, and he has little hope that he can bring back something that’s already dead.

 

His fingers burn and begin to glow golden. Where his elbows touch the wooden table, little green shoots begin to sprout. When his eyes hurt and his hands feel like they can take no more, he opens them up and sets the butterfly on the table. It lays just as still and dead as before. Makoto groans.

 

“Studying?” Rei enters the room and eyes the stacks of books. Makoto collapses his head into his hands.

“Trying, yeah.” He groans. His wipes his eyes with the heels of his palms and looks towards Rei.

“I don’t think you’re right about me…. About what I am, I mean.” He looks worn out and confused. Rei smirks.

“I’m never wrong, Makoto.” He leans against the door frame confidently.

“I think I’m just some kind of mage,”

“You’re not a mage.”

“Like a weird one, maybe like a white mage that just knows how to use a sword.”

“Makoto,” Rei quiets his friend’s panicked ramblings. “I’ve studied magic for years. I know what white mage magic looks like. I know what black mage magic looks like. I’ve even studied what blue or red mages might have been, and I can assure you, that yours is something beyond them all.” He smiles. He wants to tell Makoto he’s being ridiculous. That _no way_ could a white mage summon lightning from the sky and beat down an opponent with the force of a hurricane, and that he’s an idiot for ever doubting himself, but Rei knows it’s a lot to take in. To suddenly be told that not only are you magical, but you’re something that comes from myth and legend.

 

Makoto looks terrified. His tears at his hear and dramatically points to the table.

“How can I be that?! How could I possibly be a paladin, when I can’t even revive a butterfly?!”

“What butterfly?”

Rei’s calm words knock Makoto out of his fear. He turns towards the table and, sure enough, the butterfly is not there. He slides back his stool to look underneath it.

“I must have knocked it off when I…” Makoto glances up at his friend and freezes. Because sitting on the frames of his glasses, merrily beating its wings, is the butterfly that he had held in his hands just moments ago. Rei beams triumphantly.

 

“You were saying?”

 

…

 

The cart bumbles along the track and Sousuke braces his shoulder from painfully hitting his seat. Rin whistles cheerfully in the driver’s seat, holding the reins loosely in his hands. Nitori dozes in the back.

“What are we doing? You said you’d explain.” Sousuke grunts.

“Shhh, all in good time.” Rin soothes. “I’ll tell you when we get there.” He smiles his toothy grin. Sousuke rolls his eyes and sinks lower into his seat.

 

He watches the familiar foliage pass, and the cottages that line the streets are familiar. He’s seen these farmhouses before, and the scent of salt in the air is all too memorable.

“Wait…” Sousuke sits up. Rin turns the cart down a dirt road and a little town becomes visible. The markets bustle with early morning business and several people ride past on their horses into the forest around them. The buildings vary from grand houses with menageries, to small squatting huts with a few chickens out the front. It’s a quiet, self sustaining village with a pub, butcher’s shop, baker, monastery, vineyards… and an abandoned blacksmith and charred remains of an apothecary. Sousuke leans forward and laughs.

“We weren’t sent anywhere…. Were we?”

“No.” Rin answers. Sousuke chuckles darkly.

“So what’s the plan? Revenge?” He smiles, leans back, and kicks his feet up onto the bar in front of them.

“I could be into that.”

But Sousuke’s comfortable position is interrupted when Rin abruptly yanks on the reins. Sousuke has to grab at his seat so he doesn’t fly forwards and off of it. Rin spins towards him with a serious look in his eyes.

 

“Listen, Sousuke….” He sighs. This is going to be difficult.

“We were wrong, we were very _very_ wrong. We had no business coming here last time.”

“What are you…?!”

“No, Sousuke!” Rin’s stance is firm. “They were fine! Everything here was fine! No one was ever in any danger, and we ruined it. Think back and tell me you genuinely believe those two were ever going to hurt anyone?” Rin thrusts his index finger into Sousuke’s face. Sousuke wrinkles his brows, but does not answer. Rei huffs and sits back.

“You know they weren’t.” He grunts. “We are here to beg for forgiveness and to get that black mage to undo whatever havoc he wreaked inside of you.”. He snaps the reins and their cart resumes moving forward.

“Don’t you say that fixing you doesn’t matter.” Rin keeps his gaze forward. “Don’t you dare say it.”.

 

Sousuke stays silent for the rest of the drive, not quite promising or refusing Rin’s proposal. He glares at the cottages that pass and winces when he sees which one Rin stops in front of. He’d recognize the gaudy decorating anywhere. They walk through the over-perfumed garden, past the front door and into the dimly lit sitting room. Kisumi balks at the sight of them. He’s pouring himself some sweet smelling hot drink and writing notes on a piece of parchment when the three lumber into the room and startle him. He spills his drink over his hand, quickly sets it down, then sneers.

 

“They’re not here.” He coos.

“Do you know where they went?” Rin demands. Kisumi just hums to himself.

“Why on earth would I tell you something like that?” He resumes pouring himself another drink. “You so rudely ignored my advice last time. Makoto was a fine specimen, and you decided to run him through with your sword.” He glares over his cup. “I can’t blame him _or_ Haru for the state they left you in.”

At this Rin softens. He lets his shoulders drop and his expression becomes remorseful.

“Look,” He sighs. “We know. We know and we’ve paid but…” Rin’s eyes dart sideways to glance at his partner.

“Haru… _did_ something, okay? And we need him to undo it.” Rin doesn’t say anything, but Kisumi can read between his words easily. They wouldn’t be back here if it wasn’t something dire. So Sousuke was in trouble then…

“We don’t want to hurt them, we just need their help.” Rin is almost begging and he hates the way it feels. Kisumi’s violet eyes rove over him and he doesn’t like the judgment.

“They left.” Kisumi’s voice lacks its former bite. “I don’t know where. That’s the whole point of running away.”

Rin looks defeated.

“However,” Kisumi groans internally. “They were all pretty close to your sister. If anyone knows anything about where they went, it would be her.”

He sips at his drink and tries to ignore the appealing way Rin’s eyes light up.

“Thank you, truly.” Rin wraps an arm around Nitori and begins to usher him out of the house. “You won’t regret this.”

“I already am,” Kisumi sighs under his breath. Rin and Nitori rush out of the house, and Sousuke begins to lumber behind.

“No, no Sousuke…” Kisumi chides. “I need to tell you something.” He slides off of his leather sofa smoothly, like silk falling in curtains. He sashays his way over to the taller man, gold strings and coins on his hips jangling with the movement. He reaches out and touches the hilt of Sousuke’s sword suggestively.

“As attractive as this whole knight thing is on you, Sousuke….” He looks up through long lashes. Sousuke shivers. “I don’t think it’s meant for you. I always imagined you working in some golden fields like your father.”

Sousuke scoffs.

“Quiet life in the country, a few faithful dogs at your side…” Kisumi smirks and trails the pad of his finger against Sousuke’s lips.

“A feisty redhead to welcome you home each day…”

Sousuke tears himself away from Kisumi’s touch and implications. Kisumi laughs.

“Just think about it! You don’t have to keep fighting!” He calls after him.

 

He stalks out through the opulent garden and back to where Rin sits poised in the driver seat of their cart.

“He have something else to tell you?” He asks. Sousuke shakes his head and climbs up.

“Nothing worth listening to.” He smirks. Rin hums and flicks the reins in his hands, spurring the horses forwards.

 

They trot over to the pub and there is the raucous sound of a loud sing-along and clumsy lute playing inside. Rin collects himself, then steps into the dark space. The smell of stale beer, fried potatoes and cheese floods his nostrils. He sees his sister and Momo at the front of the pub, enthusiastically leading the song. His sister plucks an audience member out of their seat and dances around merrily with them, laughing and singing the whole time. Rin smiles at the scene. Not wanting to interrupt it, he tucks himself into a dim corner and waits for the song to finish. It’s been far too long since he’s seen his sister smile like this, and he tries to commit the image to memory.

 

The song ends with laugher and applause, and Momo and Gou approach the bar for a drink and a chance to sit down. Rin sees this as his opportunity,

“Hey,” He slides over.

Gou starts and Momo chokes on his ale.

“Look, I need…”

“Get. Out.” Gou hisses between clenched teeth. Her previously cheerful expression turns venomous. Rin’s heart clenches.

“I…”

“You are not welcome here.” She leans into his space and seethes.

“No one is left here that you could _possibly_ have a problem with. You unquestioningly attacked, killed, and drove away good men and good friends.” Her eyes blaze in the dim light. She may not possess as terrifying a set of teeth as her brother, but at this moment Rin still thinks she might leap across and maul him to shreds.

“I’m sorry!” Rin bites back. Terrible at knowing when to step back and keep calm, he rises to Gou’s threats. Gou seems to hesitate. Rin never apologizes after all.

“We fucked up! I know! I’m reminded every day of that!” He’s about to launch into another tirade when he sees that Gou has sat back on her stool. Her brows are knitted together in concern. Rin swallows and tries to gather himself. He tries to fight the prickling that’s beginning to form at the corners of his eyes.

“It’s Sousuke, ok?” He sighs. He clutches at his chest trying to relieve some of the tension there. Momo and Gou both raise their brows in surprise.

“Haru hurt him pretty badly, and I need Haru to _fix_ him.” He implores. “Nitori can’t, none of the mages can, so please….” He shakes his head.

“This isn’t for me. Don’t make him suffer because I picked up a mission I shouldn’t have.” He sighs.

 

Gou casts her eyes down and fiddles with some embroidery on her skirt. She lets out a defeated sigh.

“Sousuke is…. An old and dear friend…” She picks her head up. “I know how much he means to you.” There’s a sad smile on her lips. “But I can’t tell you where they’ve gone.”

“Gou…”

“I’m sorry.” And with that she hops off of her stool and walks towards the back door and out of the room. Rin’s eyes trail after her. He’s at a dead end. The one person he hoped who could help Sousuke is completely out of his reach, and he doesn’t have the manpower or connections available to him that he usually would on a mission like this. He had left the capitol completely of his own volition, and in doing so, had severed any possible help from their intelligence or army. Numbly, he climbs off of his stool and stalks back to the front door. He runs through several different courses of action in his head, but they all end with them returning to the capitol in defeat. He opens the door and daylight bombards him once more.

 

“Wait…” There’s a soft tug on his sleeve. He lazily turns over his shoulder to see Momo standing their. Small, limbs too thin for their length, and a fright of red hair that out-competed Rin’s own. Momo’s bright citrus eyes look nervously from left to right.

“I know how badly you guys were hurt when you went up against the others…” He speaks low and quick.

“So I know that…” Momo swallows, but looks up with an uncharacteristic smirk and fierceness.

“That they could kill you if they needed to.”

“They’re not in any danger,” Rin assures.

“I don’t trust you,” Momo is quick to state. “But… Sousuke was always kind to me.” He mumbles. Because he always had been. Rin had protected Gou with an aggressive voracity that left Momo feeling like dirt, but he always got the feeling that Sousuke was secretly cheering him on from the sidelines. When Rin had told him to stay away, when his older brother had chastised him for leaving their family behind, Sousuke would stand on the side and nod in approval.

“So don’t get the wrong idea. I couldn’t care less about you or your problems… I’m doing this for him.”

Rin’s eyes narrow. This isn’t the time for arguments and he knows it.

“Where are they?”

“Don’t tell Gou I told you.” Momo stares into his eyes. He is silent.

“I said, don’t tell Gou!” Momo pushes.

“Alright, alright! I won’t! Just tell me already!”. Rin would strangle this little bard if he didn’t potentially hold the key to healing his best friend.

“They went east.” Momo pauses. “That’s all I know. I don’t know which town or if they changed, but it’s at least a starting point.”

“East…” Rin nods and sighs. “It’s a start.”

Momo nods curtly back.

“I hope Sousuke gets better.”

Momo spins on his heel and disappears into the blackness of the pub, following in Gou’s previous footsteps.

 

…

 

Makoto and Haru walk along a small goat track, the sun bright in the sky and falling down on them with a pleasant warmth. Haru carries a basket of fresh fruit and vegetables at his side. The smell of citrus is strong in the air. With his free hand he finds Makoto’s and teasingly touches the large and calloused hand as it swings past. The feel of the cool ring on Makoto’s finger sends a jolt of happiness through him, and he finally claps their hands together and holds on tight. Makoto hums happily.

 

They walk in silence. The two of them had gained the ability to communicate without words long ago. The way Haru walks with his eyes staring far ahead of him and just a quirk to his lips is all Makoto needs to see to know that he is happy. Likewise, Haru listens to Makoto’s breathing and how he’ll occasionally exhale with a bit of a hum, like there’s a song bubbling just under his breath. Haru enjoys these lazy days together. Their lives had been turned upside down just a few months ago, but they’ve settled into this new town and new life relatively comfortably. Haru sometimes misses the smell of the sea or the familiar faces he had grown up with, but this new town is friendly enough. Their orchards are impressive and their summers mild. But most importantly, the town had accepted their presence without hesitation or questioning. Makoto had quickly been welcomed and lauded for his fine blacksmithing skills, and Rei had found a shop front and collection of dedicated customers soon afterwards.

 

The grass at their feet is long and unkempt. There’s the distinctive smell of hay in the air, as well as fertilizer. They walk past the farmhouse and Haru watches the cattle in the paddock lazily graze. There’s a few fat horses scattered among them, and he has to step around a couple of squat chickens that have broken out and litter the path.

“Watch yourself,” Makoto laughs, nudging the chickens aside. His large and heavy feet are unnaturally gentle for someone his size. Haru squeezes his hand tighter.

They dodge the chickens successfully, but Makoto pauses. He tilts his head listening to a noise on the wind. Haru hears it too. A distressed bleating from one of the makeshift shelters in the paddock next to them. The couple jog over to the fence and try to peer past it, into the shelter that holds the noise.

 

“Oh,” Makoto whimpers. In the shelter there is a ewe, grooming and trying to revive what looks like her still-born lamb. Haru looks over at Makoto with concern. He rubs his shoulder with comforting circles. He knows seeing anything in distress greatly affects Makoto.

“I’m sorry.” Haru breathes. “It just happens sometimes.”

Makoto purses his lips together and nods. Haru expects him to pull himself away and continue down the path with long, tired strides, but he doesn’t. Instead Makoto pushes himself up and over the wooden fence.

“M…Makoto!” Haru calls after him. He drops his basket of produce and tries to clamber over as well, but his long robes make it difficult. Makoto pauses, and turns to grab Haru under the arms and gently lift him down.

“What are you doing? This is trespassing,” Haru warns.

“I know, I know.” Makoto leads them over to the shelter, not heading his warnings in the slightest. The ewe shies away from them, leaving her dead lamb in the center of the hay bedding.

“I thought I might be able to help it.” Makoto bends down and pats the small animal’s side. It’s cold and wet from the ewe’s incessant licking. It’s chest neither rises nor falls. Haru bends over and kisses the top of his lover’s head.

“It’s dead, Makoto. We can’t do much now.”

But Makoto doesn’t stand up. His lips purse in concentration. He picks up the small, cold animal and cradles it in his arms. He bends over it, pressing it closer to his chest, and Haru can feel heat rising from his skin. His eyes are tightly closed, but Haru is sure that if he could see them, they would have changed colour. Makoto’s fingertips light up and his hair shifts to a dazzling blonde. Haru steps back, worried he might be burnt. The dried hay underneath them becomes green and lush. Makoto stays hunched over and doesn’t move. Even when the crackling sensation in the air ends and his hair returns to normal.

 

“Makoto?” Haru reaches out to tentatively touch his shoulder. Makoto turns to stare back with brilliant emerald eyes, wet with tears. But he’s not sad. He wipes his face with the back of his hand and beams up at Haru. The black mage stares back, unsure of what to make of this reaction, until he looks into Makoto’s lap.

 

The little lamb is still quiet and wet, but it’s side rises and falls with the distinctive sign of breath. Haru’s eyes widen.

“Mako…” He breathes.

Makoto places the lamb onto the fresh hay, now more like grass, and it begins to weakly try and stand. Its attempts are wobbly and unsure, but it can eventually hold itself and starts to bleat. Haru stares at it transfixed.

“C’mon,” Makoto stands and begins to pull Haru away. The lamb shivers and cries, and Haru never tears his eyes away as the mother sheep comes running back.

Makoto saunters away like he’s just done the dishes, crafted a tool, or some other mundane task. Haru freezes at the fence.

“Makoto,” Haru wrenches his hand away. His eyes are wide. Makoto’s brows come together in confusion.

“What is it?”

Haru splutters and flails. He’s too shocked and exasperated to realise he’s behaving out of character.

“You… that… Makoto?! How’d you…”

Makoto looks curiously from the lamb, now very much alive and nursing, back to the terrified looking boy in front of him.

“I just…I brought him back?” He tries. Haru slumps forward wordlessly.

“But you CAN’T…How?!”

Makoto finally gets it. He scratches the side of his jaw and looks down.

“Can you uh… can you not do that?”

“NO!”

Of course Haru could not do that! NO ONE could do that! Mages, healers, sorcerers, alchemists, they could all bring you back from the brink, but once the air left your lungs and the beating of your heart grew silent, you were gone. A threshold had been crossed and no amount of dark or light magic could breach it.

“Makoto this…” Haru shakes his head. Fear is bubbling up in his chest. The same fear he gained when he was a small child and he would discover a new ability, or use magic around Makoto. _It’s not safe. Tell no one. Let no one see. You don’t know what you’re capable of._ The fear begins to tear at him.

 

But then the sheep bleats behind him. The lamb totters around on strong legs, mingling with the other spring lambs, and running back when it hears its mother’s call. The lamb’s tail wags a bit, and it leaps soft and white in the afternoon sunlight. Haru exhales shakily.

 

Makoto’s magic is not the same kind as his. Not even close.

 

Haru eases into a small smile and shakes his head. He touches Makoto’s arm gently.

“You’re just full of surprises.”

“I’m sorry,”

“Don’t be.” Haru approaches the fence and wordlessly asks Makoto for a leg-up. Makoto grins and obliges. Haru lands softly on the other side. He gathers up his abandoned basket and coyly looks over his shoulder.

“You wouldn’t be the man I love if you didn’t stop to help”.

His words send butterflies soaring in Makoto’s stomach.

 

…

 

Dusk approaches, but Rin keeps his eyes trained on the road ahead of them. Lights begin to twinkle just on the horizon. Another town along this eastern road, but Rin doubts this would be where Haru and Makoto would run to. It’s too close to their own village. Hardly a dozen miles away. Rin prepares to spur the horses past it when Sousuke makes a noise. It’s something between a groan and a hiss, like he’s been struck but doesn’t want to admit it. His hand reaches up to massage at his bad shoulder.

“You ok?” Rin asks. Sousuke grunts.

“Fine.”

“You don’t look it.”

“It’s just this road.” Sousuke rolls his shoulder, but doesn’t lean back in his seat again.

“It’s too bumpy, really jarring.” He winces again. “The cart keeps hitting me.”

“We can stop,” Rin offers.

“We haven’t gone far enough though”

“We’re stopping.” Rin rolls his eyes. Sousuke was compassionate and caring, but absolute bullshit when it came to taking care of himself.

 

They pull up at the sleepy village and book a couple of rooms above the local pub. The pub has decent enough food, warm and filling, and they do their best to avoid the curious stares of the locals. Sousuke is out of armour, so for once he has avoided suspicious gazes, and it is Nitori garnering most of the attention. Crooked old ladies come up to him to ask for his advice over their joints or strange moles. Through nervous smiles, Nitori obliges.

 

When they’ve eaten their fill and are pleasantly buzzed from the beer and warm company, the group makes their way up to their rooms. Rin hands a key to Nitori, then keeps the other.

“You gonna be ok on your own?” Rin asks when they reach Nitori’s room. The smaller man scoffs.

“Yes I think I will be just fine.” He drawls sarcastically. “A lot of people get by just fine in life without advanced combat training, thank you.”

Rin laughs.

“Sorry, sorry. I guess I’m just used to staying in places a lot rougher than this.”

“I’m fine. Sousuke needs you more than I do.” Nitori smiles shyly. He hopes his true thoughts don’t leak into his words. He must disguise it well enough because Rin just sighs in agreement, then bids him goodnight.

 

Rin walks to the next door and unlocks it for himself and Sousuke. The room is small, with a wicker chair and basin in the corner, and two lumpy beds in the middle of the room. But it is warm, and it will do. Rin plonks his pack onto his bed. Sousuke mimics his actions.

“Oh so _I_ get you tonight?” He laughs. “I feel so honoured”

“Don’t be. Nitori snores is all.” Rin jokes. They both know he’s lying.

Sousuke peels off his dirty tunic and trousers, wearing just his warm undergarments. He puts on a fresh pair of socks, then tucks his pack under his bed. Rin has yet to remove any of his clothing. Not even his gloves. Like he’s not quite ready to let his guard down. Sousuke has no qualms with settling into his bed and relaxing. His back cracks and pops pleasantly as he stretches out.

“I hate how travelling always makes me so tired.” He places his hands behind his head.

“You just sit all day. So why am I so exhausted?” He looks over at Rin, still perched on his own bed, with his weapons still strapped onto his body, and his hair still pulled back with a sash. He worries his bottom lip.

“C’mon man,” Sousuke smiles lazily. “You’ve gotta rest up if we’re gonna face these guys soon.”

 

“Sousuke,” Rin’s voice is cold. His expression stern. Sousuke leans up onto his good arm.

“We can’t attack them.” Rin stares holes into Sousuke’s gaze. The brunette is taken aback.

“I know, didn’t I agree…”

“You’re still thinking about it.” Rin pushes. “I know you are. I know you’re still angry.”

Sousuke grimaces.

“Sousuke, please.” Rin suddenly stands and walks over to his partner. “Please promise me you won’t try to fight them.”

Sousuke can see the want in his eyes. How much he’s hoping to hear Sousuke quickly agree, but he can’t seem to quiet the distrust in his gut.

“Rin… I can’t just…”

“WHY NOT?” The red-head flares. His fists shake uselessly at his sides. “Why don’t you understand that you almost died?! That they could kill us so easily!”

“That’s why I can’t just lie down! Because they hurt you…!”

“I WAS FINE!” Rin’s voice breaks. His whole form is shaking. Emotions and memories he rather not revisit are clawing their way back to his surface.

“I was a bit beat up, but they didn’t kill me! They barely even tried! I shot a guy and he _still_ just restrained me! They let us walk away!”

Sousuke sits up and marvels at the raw emotions on Rin’s face.

“Do you know what it was like?! To be trapped their watching you uselessly beat your way into a fight you couldn’t win?! To disregard yourself, to disregard _me_ when you went charging in and had your life pulled from your body!”

Tears stream down his face, but he ignores them.

“I watched you die, Sousuke! You weren’t there yet, but it was hovering and I was _useless!”_ He spits. “I can’t…” He hiccups. His nose runs, his eyes burn. He feels disgusting and far too open.

“I can’t lose you. I can’t…” He sniffles and rubs his palms into his eyes, trying to stop the tears flowing.

“Not you. Anyone but you.” Trembling, he feels Sousuke’s calloused hands pull his hands away from his face. Sousuke’s bright eyes are no longer angry. Instead he cups Rin’s cheek with warmth and tenderness.

“I didn’t know.” He whispers. Sousuke pulls Rin closer, until he can feel his next words on his wet cheeks.

“I won’t leave you.”

 

And in an act of pure courage, Sousuke dares to kiss his best friend.

 

There’s a hesitation. A moment of intense questioning and wondering if what is happening is _actually_ happening, until a wash of understanding falls over them. Rin reciprocates almost immediately, and his enthusiasm knocks Sousuke breathless. His hands fist into Rin’s hair, and Rin clambers onto his lap desperately. Sousuke can taste salt from Rin’s tears when he experimentally lets his tongue run over Rin’s lips, and Rin is quick to open his mouth and take him in deeper. Their teeth clack a number of times, their eagerness getting away from them, until they settle into a mutual rhythm. Sousuke hums and places one hand on the small of Rin’s back, and Rin lazily drapes an arm around his neck. Only when his lungs burn for air does he finally pull apart. Gasping for air, he keeps their foreheads pressed together.

“You fucking coward,” Rin gasps. Sousuke’s chest heaves against him.

“Excuse me?” He almost sounds annoyed.

“You heard me. How long have you been wanting to do that for?”

Sousuke lets out a short breathy laugh. God, he’s never tried to place a time on it before. It’s felt like he’s always loved Rin. In some form or another. And it was effortless how his brotherly need to protect him, had morphed into a desire to defend and hold him close.

“God…” He breathes. “Years. At least a decade.”

“You fucking coward.” Rin repeats again, but it lacks any bite from the way it shakes.

“I’ve been waiting for you all that time. Just waiting for you to make any kind of move.” Rin slides his hand to the back of Sousuke’s neck, and he peppers his forehead with kisses.

“I didn’t know how to make it easier for you.”

“I’m an idiot…” Sousuke buries his face in Rin’s chest. He wraps his arms tightly around his waist.

“I just thought…” He sighs. “I didn’t want to lose you. And I thought you wouldn’t want me.”

“I know…” Rin delicately lifts up Sousuke’s face to meet his. He smiles widely down on him. “Because you’re a fucking coward.” He chuckles. Sousuke smirks, but its wiped off when Rin begins to kiss him again. Closed mouthed this time, but so affectionately that it makes Sousuke’s insides ache. Rin pulls away again and smiles at him with heavy lidded eyes and a swollen mouth.

“I’ve _always_ wanted you.”

And Sousuke can’t bear it any longer. How is he supposed to survive this? This pain is far worse that being stabbed or beaten. It ravages his body, yet leaves no marks. He pulls Rin down again into a crushing kiss, trying to ignore the lump developing in his throat. Keep his mouth busy enough that it distracts him from the tears just waiting to come. Because he’s wanted this _so badly_ and he isn’t sure whether to rejoice that it’s finally happening, or sob that he could have had this for years prior. But the sounds coming out of Rin are so delicious, and the fingers gripping the back of his neck touch him in just the right way that he can’t dwell on regrets for long. It’s Rin. It’s _Rin,_ and he can touch him, taste him, breathe in his scent until he can’t smell anything else. He unconsciously whines when Rin bites his bottom lip and dives back in again. Sousuke feels cursed. Now that he has this, he knows he’ll never be able to give it up. He’s addicted to it, and he’ll selfishly pursue it for eternity.

 

“Rin,” He gasps into the redhead’s mouth, and wow Rin could get used to that. The breathless way he says his name sends electricity through his body.

“Yeah,” His needy tone shocks him. He clears his throat to try and get his voice back to normal.

“I…” Sousuke closes his eyes in concentration. “I’m not strong enough to lose you.”

“So don’t try to fight.” Rin implores through chaste kisses on Sousuke’s mouth. Sousuke almost loses himself in them. He breaks away.

“Ok.” He nods. “Ok, I promise.”

“Really?”

“Really.” And Sousuke smiles until his cheeks make his eyes crinkle at the corners. It’s dazzling.

“I’ve gotta keep myself around for something now. At least until I get to see what _else_ that mouth of yours can do.”

Rin smacks the back of his head. Sousuke’s laugh booms.

“You’re disgusting.” Rin smirks. He then leans forward and wraps his arms seductively around Sousuke’s neck.

“But I’m pretty sure this mouth will impress the hell out of you.”

 

 

 

In the hours of the early morning, they pack up their cart once more. Nitori notices the jovial spring in Rin’s step, and the shy smiles and lingering looks on Sousuke’s face, but he doesn’t dare ask why. The small touch of their hands or smell of Rin’s cologne on Sousuke’s skin tells him all he wants to know.

 

They drive further east in a better mood, now seeming to enjoy the journey as much as the destination. The forests thicken and the wide golden pastures are gradually replaced with orchards and dairies. Powerful draught horses graze beside the road, dwarfing the lean and agile horses Rin is used to racing over long distances. They pass several cottages and small towns, but they don’t stop yet to look for Haru or Makoto. Call it foolishness, but something instinctual in Rin’s gut spurs him onwards. It’s the same instinct that he’s relied on to capture several of his targets previously, and it hasn’t steered him wrong yet. But the rocky road is trialing for Sousuke. Each drop or sudden shift of the cart hurts his joints. His shoulder throbs whenever the back of his seat bashes into it. He hisses under his breath.

 

“You ok?” Rin turns with concern. “Nitori! Come look at Sousuke!”

“I’m fine.” Sousuke whines. His words don’t match how his face twists. Nitori leans over from the back, his small, pale hands maneuvering over Sousuke’s muscles.

“I can’t see anything wrong.” He bites his lip. “We might be able to get you some medicine for the pain? But I can’t see what’s causing it.”

Sousuke nods. Rin keeps his eyes trained on the road ahead. A cluster of cottages springs up on the horizon, as well as several larger buildings. Their chimneys smoke and Rin can make out what is likely a busy marketplace. It’s a sizable enough town. There’s bound to be a local healer of some kind, or some farmer that sells roots or herbs that are known to dull pain.

“We’ll look for some up ahead.”

“I’m fine, really.” Sousuke protests. Just then they hit a large pothole and he yelps. Rin would laugh if it weren’t so worrying.

 

They roll into the village, which seems to host a more eclectic cast of citizens. They are barely noticed amongst the crowds of travelling knights, brilliantly clothed textile merchants, and loud children that dart through the street. Rin keeps his eyes peeled along the main drag. They pass several taverns, an impressive looking bakery and flour mill, vegetable carts and wineries. It’s in the busiest part of the town, nestled in between a spice dealer and a self-proclaimed future teller, that Rin sees it. An apothecary shop, its sign swinging above its door in brilliant purple and gold lettering. Ivy and moss climbs its worn walls and its owner has planted flowers in the window.

“Here,” Rin pulls up their cart. “I’ll just pop in for two seconds ok? You two stay here.”

Nitori nods and Sousuke grumbles.

“Stay.” Rin orders again. He swings off of the cart and jogs inside of the building.

 

The bell above the door frame twinkles at his arrival. His nostrils are assaulted with the powerful smells of tea tree, lavender and sandalwood. His eyes quickly adjust to the dim lighting, taking in the wide selection this place has. Good. This looked promising.

 

That is until his eyes finally rest on the man standing behind the counter. His finely pressed white shirt glows in the atmospheric lighting, and his red spectacles frame his brilliant violent eyes. Their shocked expressions mimic each other. Rin barely has a chance to realise who he’s seeing, before something glistening and thin is thrown at his head.

 

The knife lands just next to his temple, driving itself into the wood and pinning a good chunk of Rin’s hair with it. Rin’s heart is in his throat. He finally remembers how to breathe. He holds his hands up in surrender when he sees that Rei has fanned out more knives. Rin should be frozen, but he shouts in shocked awe:

“Who the FUCK taught you how to throw knives??!!!” He pants. Rei allows himself to smile, but only for a moment before his expression turns back into a hard scowl.

“I did.”

Rin’s eyes dart to the voice. The small blonde flanks the counter. His dagger drawn and his teeth bared. Rei raises his throwing hand once more.

“WAIT! Waitwaitwaitwait HOLD UP!” Rin protests. With his head still pinned to the door, he fusses with his belt and his short sword and other weapons spill to the floor. He shimmies his shoulders out of his bow and quill. Arrows roll and litter the tiles.

“I’m unarmed, ok? I’m not here to fight.” His voice is soft. Rei glares.

“What about that knife you keep strapped to your ankle?”

Rin chuckles. His head tries to rock foreword, but is yanked back by his hair.

“You have a good memory. I can’t reach it.”

Nagisa and Rei share a wordless glance. The blonde thief cautiously approaches Rin, kicking away the weapons on the floor. He presses the dagger to his crotch.

“Don’t… move.”

Rin swallows.

Nagisa bends down to unstrap the knife from his ankle, and another from his outer thigh. When he steps away Rin lets out a sigh of relief.

“I… I didn’t know you were here.” He mumbles. Rei takes off his glasses and cleans them with his handkerchief.

“So you aren’t looking for us? This is all just a hilarious coincidence?”

“Oh… uh…” Rin hadn’t thought this far ahead. With Rei and Nagisa actually in front of him, he realizes that convincing them to let Sousuke anywhere _near_ Haru is going to be a huge challenge.

“Not… exactly…” Rin shrugs. “Look it’s really hard to explain stuck like this.” He points at the knife holding his head in place.

“Oh, I think you’re doing just stellar. Please, continue…” Rei relaxes and leans on the counter. He smirks, comfortable that he seems to have all the power here.

“Ok look….” Rin purses his lips. “After we fought you guys Sousuke was understandably really beat up but when the mages healed all of his fractures and scrapes and everything like that he’s still wasn’t getting any better and no one can see what’s wrong with him and I think it’s because they’re magic is all wrong and I actually think Haru somehow did something or left something _inside_ of Sousuke and its causing him a lot of pain so I really need him to get it out and he’s the only one I trust to do it so that’s why we came looking for you so if you would just take me to him that would be great…” Rin completes his explanation devoid of any pauses or breaths, just pounding the information into the two people in front of him.

“Please.” He concludes. Rei’s eyelid twitches. He’s isn’t sure whether to laugh loudly or seethe.

“You can’t honestly expect me to believe that!”

“Iiiii don’t think he’s lying,” Nagisa sing songs. His youthful eyes look Rin up and down, examining his expression and body language with learned practice.

“You can’t be serious,” Rei drops his voice low. Nagisa shrugs.

“I know liars. I _am_ one… I don’t think _he_ is.”

Rin rolls his eyes. His neck is starting to hurt.

“I’m not!” He scowls. “Haru almost killed Sousuke last time. Why the hell would I bring him back unless I had to?”

“Maybe your brought more friends? Maybe there’s a whole battalion of you?” Rei offers.

“Do I look like a guy with friends!” Rin snaps. He then slumps, sighs, and gathers himself.

“Look… I don’t have any options. This is it. This is our only chance to fix him.”

“What happens when you do?” Rei starts to walk forward slowly.

“We leave. Sousuke gets promoted to captain of the guard. He stays by the King’s side, he doesn’t venture out on errands, he doesn’t speak a word.” Rin spits out erratically. Rei looms over him now, a hand resting next to his head and caging him in. He presses forward.

“And you?”

Rin swallows.

“I leave with him and never come back.”

Rei nods. He jerks forward and Rin winces. But it’s only to remove the knife that’s been pinning him to the door. He presses the blade to Rin’s nose.

“Never come back.” He repeats. Rin rubs the back of his neck and smirks.

“Do we have a deal or not?”

 

…

 

“What’s taking so long?” Sousuke grumbles in the cart. Nitori leans over the back of the seat.

“Maybe he’s gotten confused… or distracted.”

“Jeez,” Sousuke hops down from his seat. “I’m gonna stretch my legs for a bit,”

“Wait, Sousuke! Rin said…”

“I’ll be fine,” Sousuke lazily smiles. He’s not got his armour on, but he slings his sword around his waist… just in case.

“If you have any problems just scream really loud. I’m not going to be far. And Rin should come running out.” He waves over his shoulder as he begins to wander down the road. He hears Nitori give a defeated huff.

 

Sousuke wanders down the crowded cobblestone streets, using his stature to maneuver easily through the throngs of people. He considers buying some fruit for their group, as he’s getting pretty sick of just bread and cheese. He stops at one stand and sends the young girl manning it into a fit of blushes and giggles when he gently smiles at her. He gets a bushel of apples half price.

 

He continues along the road, rolling his shoulder and feeling the pleasant crack in his back as he stretches it out. He peers into windows that show elaborate pastries, baguettes and barley candies in decorated glass jars. He wonders if he’s wandered too far and should turn back when he sees a business he actually needs. He looks down at his sword, still badly dented and scratched from his fight with Makoto. He’s been training with wooden swords with the other guardsmen, so he’s forgotten how abused it’s become. The blade is still sharp enough to defend himself, but it’s a matter of pride that his blade should be in its best condition. He grips the hilt and jogs across the road to the blacksmith.

 

There’s the telltale smell of smoke and molten metal in the air. There are several glistening blades and tools out on display for buyers to purchase, but beyond these everything is covered in a thick layer of grime. Sousuke leans very close to a rapier hanging on the wall. It looks well balanced and the cross and vanguard are wound intricately around and inlaid with gold. The pommel has been made to look like the head of a lion, and appears to be made out of brass. Sousuke gives a low whistle at the craftsmanship.

“Can I help you?” A pleasant voice asks out of the darkness of the shop.

“Yes actually, do you do…” Sousuke picks up his head as the blacksmith walks into the light. His large hands are covered in ash, and his forearms bulge when he wrings the cloth he holds. His brown hair is shaggy, but nicely frames his square jaw and piercing green eyes.

 

Green eyes that widen and then turn into a violent snarl. Makoto reaches for a fire poker broiling in his furnace and brings it down on Sousuke. Sousuke barely manages to block it, his sword still in its scabbard when it clashes with the poker. He falls to the ground and sparks fly from the contact. The red-hot poker is inches above his chest.

“Fuuuuck” He groans. “I forgot how hard you hit.”

“You’re weaker.” Makoto states. It’s an observation, but also a subtle way of warning Sousuke that he cannot win.

“I know… that’s why I’m here.”

“Get the _hell_ out.” Makoto leans over. He presses down harder. Sousuke’s arm shakes.

“I’m not here to fight.” Sousuke pants. His shoulder is screaming at him.

“Please…”

 

Makoto curses his compassion and stands up. He places the poker back in the furnace. Sousuke scrambles to his feet and cradles his shoulder. His eyes peer around the shop, now used to the dim light.

“Where’s Haru?” He asks.

“We separated”. Makoto replies curtly. “For his safety. I don’t know where he is.”

Sousuke doesn’t believe it for a second. After their last fight he doubts that these two would ever let the other one out of their sight.

“Why? Did you come to try and kill him again?” Makoto pulls a blade he’s working on out of his furnace. He lays it on his anvil and begins to beat it, sending sparks everywhere. He probably hits it harder than he should, but Sousuke could stand another reminder about who he’s dealing with.

“Revenge? Is that what you’re after?”

“Nothing like that.” Sousuke casts his gaze down. “I need his help.”

Makoto scoffs. It’s mean and tastes wrong in his mouth.

“Haru would _never_ help you.”

“I know...” He sighs. “But Rin thinks its our only chance.”

Makoto sets his hammer down, slightly intrigued.

“What do you need his help with?” His walks forward, pressing into Sousuke’s personal space and crossing his arms over his chest.

“What is _so terrible_ that you need help from a monster like him? That’s what you called him, right?”

The bitterness and pain in Makoto’s words stings Sousuke. Guilt rises in his gut.

“I was wrong.” He whispers. “I know I never should have come after him.” He pauses. Makoto raises an eyebrow expectantly.

“When he… tried to kill me…” He stumbles over which words to pick. “He _did_ something to me. I’ve never been the same. I’m broken… and he’s the only one who can fix it.”

“You can’t fight?”

“No.”

“Good.” Makoto turns back to his work. His coldness leaves Sousuke speechless.

“Please, I can’t work. I can’t sleep. This _thing_ is raging inside of me…!”

“If I fix you will you leave?” Makoto throws his hammer down with a final crash. “If I heal you, will you stop looking for him?”

“Of course!” Sousuke lights up. He then remembers… “But I don’t think you can… I mean… our best mages can’t…”

 

Makoto stomps forward. He rips his tunic up and over his stomach, showing the tan muscled skin underneath.

“Do you see anything?” He demands. “From when you shoved your sword through my body, tearing up my organs and out the other side, do you see any scar from that incident?” He seethes. Sousuke sees only muscled abdomen.

“No,” He breathes.

“Can your mages do that?” Makoto forcefully grabs Sousuke’s hand and presses it against his stomach, as if proving that everything is where it should be.

“…no.” Is Sousuke’s weak reply. Makoto steps back and lets his tunic drop. He cocks his head to a stool in the corner.

“Go sit.”

Sousuke for the first time in his life feels small. He shuffles past the blacksmith and perches on the stool. Makoto approaches his side.

“Where does it hurt?” His gentle nature starts to peak through once more.

“Uh, everywhere…” Sousuke mumbles. “But it’s worse in my right shoulder.”

“Ok,” Makoto approaches that side with caution. He rolls up Sousuke’s sleeve and rubs the muscles there. He doesn’t feel anything obviously wrong.

“There’s nothing…”

“I know.” Sousuke finishes his thoughts. “That’s the problem. It looks like nothing… but there’s definitely something.”

Makoto just shrugs. He places one hand on the shoulder, and another between Sousuke’s shoulder blades.

“You ready?” His voice is soft. Sousuke braces himself. Then nods.

 

Makoto pulls fire out from within his chest. It spreads down his arms until it condenses hotly in his hands. His fingertips illuminate against Sousuke’s skin. Sousuke looks up to see that his eyes have shifted to their golden colour. He has to look away before he’s blinded. Warmth flows into his joints and it feels pleasant and comforting. He relaxes against Makoto’s touch.

 

Makoto frowns. He’s not an expert in this yet, but he senses that something is wrong. He closes his eyes to focus on the energy coursing through him and Sousuke. It feels like there’s a wall or… a blockage of some kind. He pushes his magic harder, but it doesn’t spread like it should. There’s a cold spot inside of Sousuke. Coursing around under his skin. Makoto feels himself trap it and start to encroach on it. It’s a dead zone that he can’t touch. He grunts with effort.

“C’mon.” He hisses. The warmth circulating around Sousuke’s body charges at the spot. The cold flares, like a shadow it slips out of Makoto’s reach, then begins to eclipse his own magic. It roars inside of Sousuke and lashes out against Makoto’s presence.

“Augh, shit.” Makoto removes his hands like he’s been electrocuted. The light quickly dies from with him. He cradles his hands to his chest. Sousuke is slumped forward, trembling and sweating. He looks over at Makoto fearfully.

“I uh…” Makoto wrings his hands. They still tingle painfully. “I can’t fix this.”

Sousuke purses his lips.

“I figured.” He rolls his sleeve down. “But Haru…”

“I already told you he’s not here.” Makoto pants. Whatever he’s just gone up against has drained a lot out of him.

“I need you to go.”

 

Sousuke doesn’t argue this time.

 

…

 

When Sousuke gets back to the cart Rin is there waiting for him. He braces himself for a lecture about wandering off, but is surprised to find that Rin is beaming at him. Time for him to damper this good mood.

“Hey uh… I just ran into Makoto.” He tries to say it as casually as possible. Rin’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t get the complete shocked expression he was expecting.

“They must have relocated here.”

“I know,” Rin laughs. “Guess who runs this apothecary?”

Sousuke turns towards Rin urgently. He inspects his face and arms for any sign of a fight.

“I’m fine! I’m fine!” Rin pulls himself away. “Better than fine actually.”

“Not really. Makoto says that Haru’s not here.”

Rin throws his head back and laughs.

“And you believed him? That’s a big fat lie.”

“I know, but how can we be…”

“So sure?” Rin finishes. He thrusts a piece of paper into Sousuke’s face. On it, scrawled in neat handwriting that curls a bit too much, is an address.

“What’s this?” Sousuke snatches it.

“It’s where Haru and Makoto live.” Rin plants his hands on his hips looking victorious.

“We’re going there tonight.”

“How… why…what’d you…?!” Sousuke blunders. It’s like leading a pack of wolves into the farmhouse. Why on _earth_ would Rei give them this?

“I think they kind of like me” Rin rubs the back of his neck and laughs. “I guess I’m just too charming to hate forever” He sighs. Sousuke punches him lightly in the shoulder.

“Don’t be flirting with other people.”

“I’m not flirting!” Rin blusters. He snatches the piece of paper back.

“We have to show up tonight. Unarmoured and unarmed. No tricks. No accomplices, so sorry Nitori you can’t come.”

Nitori looks offended.

“What could I do?!”

“I dunno. I just agreed to the terms.” Rin sighs. “Eight o’clock” he prods at Sousuke’s chest.

 

…

 

They arrive at the address on foot. It’s a small cottage with an overgrown but beautiful garden out the front, and a slightly crumbling chimney that billows smoke into the night air. Rei and Nagisa are leaning against the front door when they arrive.

“Hey,” Rin calls and weakly waves. The two straighten.

“You remember the rules?” Rei saunters up to them.

“We’re not in armour are we?” Rin smirks.

“No~” Rei drawls. “Spread ‘em” He nods. Sousuke’s eyebrows rise in confusion, but Rin seems to understand. He groans and spreads his arms and legs out. Nagisa steps forward to frisk him for weapons.

“Haru could literally put me through a tree, but sure, I’m not allowed a dagger.” He grumbles. Rei looks expectantly at Sousuke. The large man grumbles.

“Ah jeez,” He mimics Rin’s pose. Rei pats his hands over his body.

 

“I think he’s clean.” Nagisa offers.  
“Did you check inside his gloves?” Rei prompts. Nagisa makes a little ‘oh!’ face and turns back to look at Rin’s hands. Rin lets him.

Rei steps back from Sousuke, satisfied that he’s clean. Nagisa still busies himself over Rin.

 

“I think you’ve searched everything there,” Sousuke chuckles and plants a hand on Nagisa’s shoulder. In a flash, Rei yanks the blonde away. A knife shoots out of somewhere in his sleeve, and he presses it to Sousuke’s throat. Sousuke freezes.

“You. Don’t. Touch. Him.” Rei’s voice is uncomfortably level. He presses Nagisa possessively to his side.

“Do you understand?”

Sousuke is at least a head taller than this man. He’s never seen him fight, but the way Rin looks at him in terror tells him that he should heed his words. He nods.

“Got it. My mistake.”

Rei tucks the knife back into his sleeve. He doesn’t let Nagisa go.

“Keep an eye on your _friend_.” He instructs Rin. Rin has to snort at the sarcasm dripping around the word ‘friend’.

“Sorry. Diplomacy isn’t his strong suit.”

“Like you’re such a smooth talker?” Rei fires back.

“Haha ok!” Nagisa laughs loudly. The air is starting to crack with tension. He wiggles out of Rei’s hold.

“Why don’t I wait out here with you two, and Rei, you can go inside and try to… prepare Haru.” He begins to push Rei towards the front door, but the alchemist digs his heels into the earth.

“I’m not leaving you alone out here with _them_!” He hisses.

“It’s fine! It’s fine! I can handle myself.” Nagisa whispers.

“But what if…”

“Rei! If I leave _you_ out here, a fight’s going to break out. You’re better with words anyway. If anyone can convince Haru it’s you!”

Rei sighs. His eyes dart between the ranger and broken knight in front of him. Nagisa is so small in comparison. But he knows the blonde is right.

“Ok, ok.” Rei nods. With a glare over his shoulder, he slips into the cottage.

 

The room is warm and smells of glazed deserts. Haru must be making something special for Makoto. Rei makes his way into the kitchen and, sure enough, Haru stands at the large table in the middle kneading dough. Something looking a lot like custard simmers over the stove. Haru’s elbows and front are covered in flour and all of his focus is on the movement of his hands.

“Haru?” Rei cautiously enters. Haru glances up.

“Rei?” He stands. He wipes his hands against his thighs. “Bit late.”

“I know, I know. And I apologise for intruding…”

Haru will never get used to Rei’s overly formal language. He keeps it up no matter how long they’ve known each other.

“It’s fine. Did you need something?”

“Uh…” Rei hesitates. “Haru…” His voice drops low. Haru starts to get worried.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. Everything’s fine just…” Rei nervously adjusts his glasses. “Some people came in to town today and they need your help…”

“Okay.”

“You just… one of them is hurt badly apparently. But they seem to think someone with… _your talents…_ would be able to help.”

“Wait but… no one here knows what I can do.”

Rei sighs.

“They knew you before. They came looking for you.”

“Oh…” Haru relaxes. “Well who is it?”

At this Rei winces.

“Don’t freak out, ok?”

Haru raises an eyebrow.

“Who is it?”

“They’re harmless ok? You’re vastly more powerful than…”

“Rei!” Haru walks forward. Rei has been slowly backing towards the front door.

“I’ll show you, ok? Just … just don’t panic? They can’t hurt anyone.”

Haru stands his ground. His icy eyes bore through the door. Rei slowly opens it.

The first one to walk inside is Nagisa, but he’s followed by a man with crimson hair and weather worn boots. Haru recognizes him as one of the men who came that day. Then Haru looks at the man behind him.

 

He is as tall and broad shouldered as the day Haru had run from this man until his throat bled. He’s replayed how easily this brute knocked Nagisa down to the ground a million times. His eyes are still the same cool shade of teal that had looked into Haru’s as he forcibly took the his most important person away from him. Red everywhere. Red against his robes and hands as he had stared into that shallow, watery gaze. Haru can’t breathe. He stumbles backwards in fear.

“Haru, I know…” The man steps forward. It’s too close. Haru panics. He forces Sousuke’s body into the air and pins him against the wall with a great thud. Sousuke’s screams barely register. Haru holds him there, too afraid to move or make another decision. Sousuke continues to shout in agony. His head is thrown back and tears stream down his face.

 

“Stop it! STOP!” Rin pulls at his hair in panic. “YOU’RE HURTING HIM! STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING!!” He lunges for Haru, but Rei holds him back.

“Haru! You’re gonna kill him! What are you doing?!” Nagisa shakes him. But Haru is just as confused and frightened as the rest of them. He’s just holding him.

“I’m not doing anything.” Haru’s voice is soft and frantic. “I’m not doing anything!”

“Let him go!” Nagisa shouts. Haru drops his hand and Sousuke crumples. His screams bubble into soft whimpers and sobs. Rin sprints over to him.

“Sousuke!” He tries to support him into a kneeling position. “What’s wrong? Tell me where it hurts? Sousuke…” He pushes the knight into a sitting position.

“I didn’t do anything. I didn’t do anything. I didn’t do anything.” Haru babbles quietly to himself. His breaths come in shudders. Nagisa places his hands on either side of his face.

“Haru, Haru, it’s ok. Shhh, shhh…” He coos. Haru’s eyes are glassy.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Rin spits. He’s gotten Sousuke leaning against the wall. His breaths are labored and he’s covered in a sheen of sweat.

“I didn’t… it shouldn’t have hurt I don’t understand. I just moved him…”

“Shhhh Haru. It’s gonna be ok.” Nagisa pats his hair.

“Like _hell_ it is!” Rin shouts.

“Would you shut up!” Rei stalks over to them. “It was an accident ok!”

“Some accident! He just tried to kill him again! We come here unable to defend ourselves and…”

“I didn’t try to kill him!” Haru finds his voice.

“Fucking excuse me? Did we just hear the same thing?!”

“It doesn’t hurt! What I just did shouldn’t have hurt! If I wanted him dead you would know!”

“I come here to apologise, and pray that you’ll be able to heal him and this…”

“I would NEVER help him!” Haru roars. It’s frightening on his delicate, pretty features. The argument rises in volume with Rei joining in to try and mediate. But Nagisa stays out of it. He walks away from the group and focuses on something else.

“Guys…?” He asks, but it’s too soft.

“You’d love to see him dead!” Rin shrieks.

“I hope he ROTS!”

“GUYS!!” Nagisa bursts into the middle of the group. They fall silent. Nagisa closes his eyes and focuses again.

“Can you hear that?”

But all the others can hear is their own labored breathing.

Then there are soft footsteps outside and the front door swings open.

 

Makoto walks in whistling to himself. His smile falters.

“What’s going on? Why is everyone…?”

Then his eyes turn to see Sousuke and Rin next to him on the ground.

“I told you…!” He raises his fist in the air. His eyes are trained on Sousuke. Rin protectively throws himself in front of him. Makoto is about to knock him out of the way when he realizes that Sousuke is only barely holding himself up. His eyes are glassy and he looks like he’s running a high fever. Makoto’s fist drops.

“What happened here?” he looks around the group. Rei sighs.

“We don’t know. Haru moved him and he had a bad reaction.”

“Haru! Did he attack you?”

Haru opens his mouth to answer, but Nagisa drowns him out.

“Makoto! The door…!”

 

Nagisa hears them before anyone else even registers what’s happening. Men covered in leather armour, their face’s hidden behind scarfs, pour into the cottage. Nagisa sprints forward automatically, whipping out a short sword and slashing at those that enter through the front door. Makoto doesn’t have a chance to turn around before several sets of arms grab him. Two men grab his arms, and another places him in a strangle hold, grip firm on his neck and over his mouth. He can feel himself being pulled. He kicks and thrashes.

 

Someone runs behind Haru and places a bag over his head. He tugs at it, but he’s one of the weakest in the bunch. He’s bent painfully backwards. He growls and magics the man behind him to the other side of the room. He tears the bag off of his head. He sees Rei throw a knife after a guy that dives out of a window. It lands between his shoulder blades, but he’s still able to escape. Nagisa is literally piggybacked on another assailant, legs tight around his body and a fist pounding against his head. The man is running to escape. They all are. As quickly as they barged into the home, they’re now trying desperately to leave. Rin has brought fists to a swordfight and is laying into some guy he’s managed to sit on top of. One of his allies throws Rin off of him, then scoops up his friend and they run out the door.

“The fuck?” Rin blusters.

“What the hell did they want?”

Haru only looks around for half a second to see that something is missing. His chest constricts. He searches the ground for signs of a body hunched over, anything!

“MAKOTO!” He calls out.

Rin looks around too, but there’s no sign of him.

“Oh… fuck.” He whispers.

Haru runs around the room, looking behind couches and chairs.

“Makoto! Makoto!” He shakes.

“You led them to us?” Rei spits. He spins onto Rin with a cool rage.

“No! No! We came on our own! No one knew!” Rin holds his hands up.

“ _They_ knew! How the hell do you expect they found us, huh?!”

“We didn’t! We didn’t! I swear!” Rin crumbles to the ground. This whole thing was a huge mess. He sobs and tears at his hair.

“We didn’t! We didn’t! I promise!”

Nagisa places his hand on Rei’s shoulder.

“He’s not lying.” He states tenderly. He looks at Rin with pity. Rei swallows his anger.

 

Behind them Haru has gone numb. His sorrow is not loud and aggressive like Rin’s. It’s silent and consumes every ounce of warmth in his body.

“Makoto,” He whimpers. Tears spring quietly from his eyes. His knees go week until he collapses on a chair behind him. His fingers feverishly rub the ring on his finger.

 

“Oh, Haru-chan.” Nagisa runs to him. He cradles his head against his chest and feels wetness spread through his shirt. He kisses the top of Haru’s head. Haru clings to him like he might fall into a pit.

 

“Ok…” Rei combs his fingers through his hair. “…ok” He exhales. He’s trying to think rationally about the situation. What the hell just happened? They were all unharmed. Men came, took Makoto, and disappeared. He bites his tongue out of his own stupidity.

“Did you tell your King that Makoto was a paladin?” He asks. The room is quiet. Rin looks up with bloodshot eyes.

“…well yeah.” He starts. “We came back looking the way we did and empty handed. When they asked ‘what happened?’ we had to tell them.” Rin’s voice is hushed.

“They would never have believed us if we said we were overwhelmed just by Haru.”

“Shit!” Rei begins to pace around the room. “Shitshitshit.”

“What is it?” Nagisa asks. He still pets Haru’s hair.

“We should’ve anticipated this.” Rei murmurs. “We were so preoccupied hiding Haru, we forgot Makoto was a huge target too.”

Rei wants to smack himself. _He_ had been the one to figure out what Makoto was. _He_ had been the one to tell Rin what they were fighting. He should’ve just stayed quiet. Should’ve let people believe he was just a weird mage. But no. The discovery had been too exciting. There were too many studies and answers he wanted. He had been careless. And selfish.

 

“They won’t kill him.”

They all turn towards the weak voice in the corner. Sousuke clambers to his feet.

“They won’t kill him. I can promise you that. The King loves power. He wants to control it.” He groans and rolls his shoulder.

“Killing Makoto would be seen as a waste. Not when the King thinks he might be able to _use_ him.”

Sousuke turns to the sorry looking group.

“So are we going to fight to get him back, or what?”

 

…

 

 

They sit at Haru’s large dining table in various stages of exhaustion and undress. Rei look surprisingly unkempt with his hair ruffled and his vest removed, while Rin has stripped down to just his undershirt and trousers. Their weariness is palpable.

 

“You’re sure you know where he is?” Rei leans over Nagisa’s chair.

“I have a good idea. There’s a large fort not too far from here. I’ve taken people there before. It’s secure. Good for making people disappear.” Rin pokes at a makeshift map he’s drawn on the table.

“Can’t Sousuke just walk in and get him?” Nagisa enquires. Everyone shakes their head.

“Rin and I have been seen with you guys. As we said before, we weren’t given the assignment to come and find you. So it’s very suspicious that we were here…” He pauses. “…we’re enemies now.”.

Nagisa sighs. He places his head on the table. It’s starting to ache.

 

Rin leans over the map. He runs through hundreds of scenarios in his head, weighing up the pros and cons of each one. He separates all the ideas that will _definitely_ get them killed from the ones that will _probably_ get them killed. He sets his palms on the table.

“I think…” He starts. “I have an idea.”

All eyes turn on him. He purses his lips, knowing they won’t like it.

“BUT…” He sighs. “For this to work… Sousuke has to be in top condition.” He looks towards Haru.

“No.” Haru states cooly. Rin snarls.

“Are you serious? You would put your pettiness above Makoto’s…”

“I wont.” Haru snaps. “Do. It.” He leans back in his chair.

“Whatever you need him for, I’ll do it.”

Sousuke chuckles patronizingly.

“No offence, but I’m a lot stronger than you.”

Haru’s eyes narrow at the challenge. Without touching Rin, he grabs hold of him and forces him against the ceiling. Rin makes a garbled noise of surprise.

“You think I have a problem with strength?” He hisses.

“PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT…”

“I’m fine!” Rin shouts. He doesn’t need Sousuke and Haru at each other’s necks again. “Just…wildly afraid right now.” Rin swallows. It’s a strange feeling, but it doesn’t hurt. The worst part is seeing the ground 10 feet below him and knowing that the only thing supporting him is an emotionally compromised black mage. Rin breathes easy. It doesn’t hurt. _It doesn’t hurt._ So why had Sousuke screamed so horrifically?

 

Haru sighs and lowers Rin gracefully back to his feet. Rin shudders.

“That was fucking weird.” He huffs. Haru turns to Sousuke pointedly.

“I’m not fixing you.”

“Why not?” Sousuke sighs.

“I don’t trust you.”

And Sousuke can hardly blame him. Every time they had met, Makoto had been badly hurt, or in this case, kidnapped. Sousuke crosses his arms and smirks.

“If I help get Makoto back, will you trust me then?”

“I doubt it.” Haru stares down at the table. “But he’d probably make me do it anyway.”

 

“Alright, alright! I think we can still make this work.” Rin calls out. “You wanna hear it?”

 

In the middle of the night, Rin goes over his plan. The steps needed, who has to be where, everything he knows about the inner workings of this fort. He lays it all out over cups of hot tea and frantic sketching of the group’s movements. His throat starts to hurt from all the talking, but they finally seem to be reaching some kind of understanding.

 

“It’s decent…” Rei hums. He takes off his glasses and cleans them with the hem of his shirt. “There’s just one problem.”

Rin throws his forehead onto the table. There’s _always_ just one problem.

“Whaaaaaat?” He whines. Rei is not amused with his dramatics.

“At this stage here…” Rei points to their plans. “We need some kind of distraction. Something loud… eye-catching.”

Rin and Sousuke exchange a knowing glance.

“We know some guys.”

 

…

 

Makoto’s head throbs. He rolls out of his crumpled position and is vaguely aware of the cold, hard ground beneath him. He sits up and rubs his head. His skin is cold. His eyes peer open, but it takes him some time for his vision to adjust to the dark he’s in. There’s bars in front of him. And on the other side of them is a long hallway. A cell? Makoto wracks his head for what had happened. He had come home…Sousuke had been there… and the red-head. Some men had grabbed him. He was dragged outside. Then everything goes black. He’d been knocked out?

 

He adjusts his seat, but startles when a sharp pain shoots through his leg. There’s a large scrape on it. Shallow so that he’s not bleeding everywhere, but it stings. Makoto glances around. He’s alone in his cell. As quickly as he can, he places his hands over the cut and heals it. Bright light illuminates the dark for half a second. He removes his hands and sighs at the newly formed skin. At least he could fix that.

 

“That’s a neat trick.”

Makoto’s head whips up at the voice. A man, heavily armoured, leans complacently against his cell.

“Lots of mages can do that.” Makoto mumbles. The guard huffs.

“Not like you they can’t.” He gives a low whistle. “They said you would be impressive. I was starting to be disappointed.”

Makoto shrinks into himself. He’s cold and scared. Not for himself, but what had happened to the others? Were they somewhere in here too? Had Haru been captured? Was he hurt?

 

“Please let me go.” Makoto pulls his knees into his chest. “I’m not a threat to anyone.”

The guard lightly laughs.

“Hey, hey, you’ve got it all wrong. You’re not a prisoner.”

Makoto scoffs.

“Sorry, the bars and bucket in the corner convinced me otherwise.”

The guard laughs again. This guy had spunk, he’ll give him that.

“You’ll be released soon. Don’t worry.” He leans on the bars and leers down at Makoto. “As soon as you swear allegiance to the King that is.”

Makoto feels the bile creep up in his throat. The King who had sent Sousuke and Rin after Haru, just because he was afraid of what he could do? At the power he has? And now Makoto finds himself in a similar position.

“ _I_ decide who I fight for.” He states. The guard nods.

“Yeah I figured you wouldn’t like that.” He sighs. “But you will. They always do.”

“Are you that persuasive?”

“I’m not…” His grin is wide and unsettling. “But we’ve had Black mages pull more than just loyalty out of people.”

Makoto’s expression hardens.

“I’m not afraid of black mages.”

The guard rolls his eyes and chuckles deep in his chest.

“So we’ve heard.”

 

…

 

Rin, Sousuke, Nagisa, Rei and Haru all crowd underneath a window at a boisterous tavern. It’s the next night, but all of them look as if they haven’t slept. They sit outside in the cold air paying close attention to the patrons inside. Just as Rin had predicted, the place is filled with guards and soldiers from the nearby fort. Their helmets rest on the tables and their movements are sluggish from drinking. Nagisa peaks through the window at them.

“Which one’s my target?” He asks.

Rin points to a group in the center of the room. Their tunics are dark and their armour gleams in the yellow lantern light.

“The one in the middle. He’ll be the dungeon master.” The sigil on his armour tells of a higher rank, and Rin recognizes their particular uniform.

“Alright, when’s our distraction getting here?”

“Soon. It’ll be obvious.” Rin laughs.

 

On cue, the front door to the tavern is kicked open. A young man with bright orange hair runs into the center of the room, crowing and whooping loudly. He aggressively strums his lute and hops onto a chair.

“Gentleman!” He shouts. Outside, Rei, Haru and Nagisa balk. Well, he was certainly loud and obnoxious, but Nagisa isn’t sure he’ll be able to hold their attention as fully as he needs. That’s when he sees a flurry of embroidered silk, exposed skin, and soft, pink curls. Kisumi delicately plays a tambouring behind him. Several of the guards begin to holler and whistle.

 

“That’ll do.” Nagisa laughs. And he slinks away from the group.

 

“Are you after some entertainment tonight?!” Momo shouts. He’s met with cheers and applause. With a booming voice he starts to sing. It’s an old favorite. A tavern stable that is bound to have many of the patrons joining in and stomping their feet. Kisumi dances around him, his bare feet gently striking the ground and his billowing pants sit tantalizingly low on his hips. He grabs one of the young men from the crowd and pulls him onto the dance floor. There’s a lot of furious blushing and teasing touches, before Kisumi mercifully lets him sit down and begins the search for his next victim.

 

Rin peers through the window. The loud music makes the glass vibrate. There’s no sign of Nagisa.

“Where is he? How long does this…?”

“I’m back.” The blonde suddenly appears before him. He jumps and bumps his head on the brick exterior.

“Jesus…” He hisses. Even Rei looks at Nagisa in shock. He’ll have to padlock his coin purse to himself from now on.

“Did you get them?” Haru asks. Nagisa beams.

“Yup!” And he jingles the iron keys in front of his teammates.

 

…

 

Makoto is asleep when he receives his first visitor. He’s been given a blanket, but is still far from comfortable, so he’s just on the edge of deep sleep. Still vaguely aware of the sounds around him, he hears footsteps approach his cell and stop in front of it. He waits for one of the guards to call out instructions at him, or ask prying questions about his supposed abilities, but no voice comes. Is this just a guard come to gawk at him? Makoto grumbles in irritation and rolls over, blearily opening his eyes.

 

The person… no… _thing_ in front of him makes him audibly gasp and he scrambles to the back of the cell. It’s a man… he thinks. Was once a man maybe. Head and thin body swallowed up in black robes. His skin is palid white, and dark hair falls against his shoulders and jarring cheekbones. But what has Makoto’s heart thudding are his eyes. Large and alien, completely eclipsed in black, and unblinking. The figure cocks his head to the side, almost looking curious, but his expression never changes.

 

“The fuck…” Makoto gasps.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” His voice is eerily smooth, and there is more echo than actual sound.

“What…?” Makoto swallows. He’s trying to repress his raging heartbeat.

“Are you a…?”

“You seem surprised?” The figure laughs darkly. “I was told that you would be used to black mages. Having chosen one for your lover and all.”

“Haru’s nothing like you.” Makoto spits. How anyone could possibly compare Haru, the beautiful blue-eyed man who radiates moonlight and smells of water lilies, to this foul thing… its enough to make Makoto nauseous. His anger and persistence starts to outcompete his fear, and he sits up straight.

“He’s a late bloomer then.” The mage smiles. Makoto scowls.

 

“You hear to persuade me then?” He growls. The mage grins wider.

“You know what I can do.” He pulls himself against the bars, practically melting into them. “You could make this easy for the both of us.”

Makoto breathes deep. He stands up and looks this creature dead in the eyes.

“I’m going to make this _impossible_ for you.”.

The mage laughs. A high tinkling sound that doesn’t bounce off the walls like it should. He sighs when he finishes.

“Very well.”

 

With a flick of his finger, the bars of Makoto’s cell bend out of the way. The strong steel groans with the effort, but it parts, and the mage steps through the gap. Another flick and the bars resume their previous position. Makoto pulls himself up to his full height and braces himself.

 

He’s thrown against the wall and held there. The pressure is uncomfortable, but nothing too painful. The mage advances on him with slow, languid steps, as if he’s liquid flowing over the floor. Makoto tries to move anything, but he’s paralyzed. His heart rate picks up. _No._ He chastises himself. He can’t panic. He has to remain calm if he’s going to be able to fight this.

 

Fire blooms in his chest. With every deep breath it inches further down his arms until it pools in his palms. The mage is just two steps away when he looks up into Makoto’s face. His smile falls into an expression of awe.

“Amazing…” He whispers. Eyes of molten rage glare down on him. He laughs loudly. He can still feel his hold on Makoto, secure and strong, despite whatever magic the Paladin is brewing up.

 

Makoto swallows. His muscles strain against it. The heat in his limbs crackles, and like splintering wood, he feels the bond on his right arm break. The black mage is just about to touch his chest, when he grabs the mage’s shoulder.

 

There is a blinding scream. Makoto is abruptly released and he collapses with the sudden force of gravity. The mage yanks itself away and scampers out of Makoto’s cell like a rat. He clutches his shoulder, but against the porcelain skin, there is an angry red handprint beginning to blister. Makoto looks at his own fingertips, still glowing golden, in shock. He had just touched the mage… hadn’t he?

 

With a strangled cry, the black creature turns and disappears into the night.

 

…

 

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU’RE DOING??!!!” Rei shrieks over the roar of their cart and thundering of horse hooves. His voice shakes as he bounces next to Rin. Rin grips the reins until his knuckles turn white and his eyes are blown wide. He turns to Rei with a maniacal grin.

“NOPE!”

“HO JEEEEEZ” Rei cries. They continue their mad charge towards the gate of the fort in front of them. Two poor guards stand in front and can just make out their approaching cart in the early morning light. Rin drops the reigns, grabs his bow, and fires at the lantern hanging just above the gate. It falls to the ground and weak flames begin to dance on the ground.

“I HOPE THIS STUFF IS AS POWERFUL AS YOU SAY!” Rin yells.

Rei swallows. He takes a glass flask from his belt and hurls it towards the small flames. It lands dead center. The flask shatters.

 

There’s a bright explosion. The echoing boom of it reaches them after the light and sudden heat. Rei, knowing how devastating the blast would be, grabs Rin and pushes him down into a crouched position so he isn’t blinded or injured by the splintered wood that shoots through the air. The gate to the fort has been blown wide, and in everyone’s panic, they careen through it. Rin frantically drives their cart through the courtyard. He turns tightly and the cart spins on two of its wheels, until it comes crashing back down in front of the hall he knows leads to the dungeons.

“Quickly!” He commands back to Sousuke and Haru lying in the back of the cart. They cover themselves with a large rug for protection. Sousuke hops out of the cart, vaulting over its side, and lifts Haru gently down after him.

“Makoto should be down there somewhere. We’ve got your back.”Rin smirks and stands next to the dungeon entrance. He mounts an arrow on the string of his bow threateningly. Next to him, Rei tightly grips several small flasks in his hand and his eyes dart around the courtyard for new targets. Haru and Sousuke nod.

 

“You ready?” Sousuke asks. Haru runs into the dark hall with no hesitation.

 

…

 

Their footfalls echo loudly in the cold and damp tunnel. Despite it being summer, there’s a distinctive chill in the air and the smell of stagnant water. It makes Haru sick to his stomach when he imagines Makoto down here somewhere. How someone so beautiful could survive such an ugly environment, he isn’t sure how they’d manage. He tries to press the images of Makoto lying pale and cold against one of these grey and crumbling walls out of his head. He has to focus on the task

in front of him. He pushes himself to keep up with Sousuke as they run.

 

There’s a large door up ahead, just as Rin had warned. Haru elegantly waves his arms as he runs and a carpet of ice runs from his feet up into the door, freezing it. Sousuke barely breaks step when he kicks it, and it breaks with a groan and a crunch. Another kick busts it off of its frozen and brittle hinges.

 

They climb through and jog slowly. Sousuke tries to train his eyes to the dim light, but it’s a process he can’t rush. Blindly, they run through the tunnel.

Then Sousuke hears it. A flurry, and a strangled yelp.

 

Sousuke whips around on his heel to see a guard has come out of the shadows and grabbed Haru. His small frame is easy to wrap his arms around and hold. Sousuke’s years of training don’t desert him. He’s stronger, and he punches the man in the ribs. He crumbles, and Sousuke uses the opportunity to snatch Haru back to his side. Haru clings to him as he deals the guard another blow to the head. His skull rattles in his helmet and he falls unconscious.

 

“You said you would be fine!” Sousuke hisses and releases Haru. Haru looks indignant and brushes his robes.

“He surprised me.”

“There will always be surprises!” Sousuke clenches his fists in frustration, but he doesn’t have time to lecture Haru now. He’s left Rin to defend himself against a barrage against potential guards. He has to get back to him as soon as he can. Haru isn’t the only one trying to defend the person he cares about most.

“I’m sorry.” Haru huffs. “Let’s go.” He seems to read Sousuke’s anxieties and sets off at a quick pace. They stand closer together now, reading each others reactions and listening out for any more guards or soldiers that may appear around a corner.

 

It’s around one of these corners when they see him. A frail, palid creature draped in black silk that seems to ooze off of his bony shoulders. His hair is long and dark, and in the center of his face are too wide, unblinking eyes that are so dark and glassy, Haru can see his shocked expression in them. Sousuke and Haru screech to a halt. In fear, Haru grips Sousuke’s wrist and gasps. Sousuke looks down at him in surprise.

“W…what is that?” Haru whispers. His grip on Sousuke is clammy. Sousuke would laugh, except that Haru’s fear is genuine. His ignorance is not a show.

“Haru…” He starts. “….that’s a black mage.”

Haru takes a sharp breath through his nose. He gives a quick shake of his head.

“That’s what all black mages become.” Sousuke explains. Haru shakes his head more violently.

“No.” He hushes. “No. No. I don’t believe you.”

 

But he isn’t given much time to doubt Sousuke’s words. With a small flourish of his fingers, the dark figure sends Sousuke flying. He’s pinned to the wall of the tunnel, and his screams shake its foundations. Sousuke’s pain is palpable and it makes Haru’s skin crawl. The mage in front of him lifts his brows in surprise. A sinister grin spreads across his face.

“Oh,” He gives a content hum. “You’ve fought one of us before I see. Looks like whoever it was left you with quite the scar.”

 

Haru grits his teeth together. In an act of bravery and stupidity, Haru rushes forward towards the mage. He’s only a few metres away when his whole body halts. His joints stiffen and it feels like a great weight has been placed on him. The mage holds him in place and lets out a high chuckle.

“I’m going to guess you did this?” He nods towards Sousuke, who still shivers and whimpers in pain.

“Impressive work.” He lifts Haru so that just his toes reach the ground. His dark eyes rove over Haru’s pretty face and bright eyes with interest.

“You must be Makoto’s partner.”

At the mention of his name Haru stops breathing. His chest goes cold. He whips his head to look down at the mage with fresh ferocity.

“Ohhhh, that got your attention.” The mage purrs. He laughs and moves his hand to bring Haru closer to him.

 

But Haru doesn’t move.

 

He remains firmly in place. His breathing is labored, but his feet do not slide across the ground. It feels like his bones might break, but he manages to lift his arm. Sweat gathers on his brow, but immediately freezes against his skin. His cloak billows in a chilly wind that arises suddenly.

“Did you hurt him?” Haru’s voice is hollow. His opponent drops Sousuke and begins to use both of his hands to try and regain control over Haru. Haru keeps his hand out in front of him, but his feet begin to slide over the floor. It’s a brutal tug of war as the mage can feel that his feet are also beginning to slip towards Haru.

“No where near as bad as this will hurt you,” The mage sneers. With a mighty pull Haru is yanked towards him. The mage catches Haru by the throat. Haru can move his body though. He kicks and pushes, and in blind instinct, he clutches at the hand that closes around his throat.

 

He’s dropped immediately and the mage above him screams. He holds his hand and looks down on Haru in shock and disgust. A red welt starts to appear on the hand Haru touched. In the struggle, his robes have slipped off of his shoulder and Haru can see a similar red handprint burned into the white skin there.

_Makoto._ Haru breathes. His body moves before his mind can catch up. With all the confusion, he throws the mage against the wall and freezes him there. The mage struggles against the wall of ice that holds his limbs and body. His neck thrashes wildly. It will hold him for a while.

 

Haru runs to Sousuke’s side. He’s still conscious but his breath is shaky. He trembles furiously in Haru’s arms as he pulls him to his feet.

“Stay with me,” Haru struggles under the weight of the large knight. He shakily steps forward.

“You gonna make it?” He huffs. Sousuke swallows and miraculously finds his feet. Haru holds him tightly until he’s sure that Sousuke won’t collapse. Sousuke gives his shoulders a thankful squeeze.

“I got it.” His chest and shoulder burn, but he manages to pull himself up straight. They walk at a slower pace now and the tunnel trembles. Dust shakes from the ceiling under distant rumbling. Haru suspects they’re from explosions on the outside, likely from Rei’s bombs.

 

Cells begin to line the tunnels and Sousuke and Haru rush to the entrances of each one. Many of them are filled with weak, sleeping bodies. Haru feels his heart leap into his throat and then crash into his stomach with every discovery of a new cell, only to find that Makoto is not in it. Fear is starting to grip him. What if Rin was wrong? What if Matoko wasn’t here? _But the mage had talked about him. He had a fresh burn that could only be caused through some kind of magic._ Maybe they were too late? Maybe Makoto had been moved… or worse? Despair wracks through Haru’s body. He reaches another empty cell and slumps against it in defeat. Pitiful tears leak from his eyes. The ring on his finger burns his skin.

 

“Haru!” Sousuke’s voice booms from a side tunnel. Haru lifts his head.

“Haru! Get down here! I’ve got him!”

Haru is in a dead sprint before Sousuke finishes his sentence. His clumsy feet whirl him around the corner and he crashes into the cell Sousuke stands at. He grips the bars desperately. Inside of it is a sleeping man. He’s turned away from them, but his shoulders are broad, his skin looks tan in the torchlight, and a tuft of brown hair peeks out from underneath a thin, woolen, blanket. Haru’s eyes widen.

 

“Makoto?” He whispers into the darkness. But the figure doesn’t stir. His side rises and falls with sleep.

“Makoto?!” Haru sobs. His voice cracks. He holds his breath.

The figure lying in the center of the cell stirs. He lazily rolls over and opens his bleary eyes to focus on the person making all the noise. His dark eyelashes part to reveal emerald green irises.

 

“Makoto,” Haru sobs in relief. He grabs the bars of the cell tighter. Makoto hums.

“Haru?” He’d recognize that voice anywhere. He’s about to pull his blanket up and resume sleeping when the realization sets in. He jerks up with a start.

“Haru?!” And the sight of his lover in the dim light, silent tears streaming down his face, knocks the wind out of him. Makoto scrambles to his feet and rushes over to him. They grab at each other through the bars with so much intensity it hurts. Haru leaves desperate little fingernail marks on Makoto’s forearms, and Makoto holds his cheeks and wipes away his tears.

“Haru! Are you hurt?! D…did they capture you? Are you ok?” Makoto looks for any sign of mistreatment on his lover. Haru smiles through his tears.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. They didn’t take me…”

“There’s a bruise on your neck!”

“I’m fine!” Haru motions for Sousuke to get closer. He pulls out the keys Nagisa lifted earlier and tries them in the cell’s lock. Makoto turns his eyes to glare at him.

“What is _he_ doing here?” He begins to hiss through his teeth. “Haru, if he so much as _touched_ you…”

“It’s ok.” Haru reaches through the bars to brush back Makoto’s hair in a soothing pattern.

“He’s helping me get you out of here. He hasn’t hurt me.”

Makoto leans into Haru’s touch and hums. He holds Haru’s hand against his cheek.

“I was so worried. I didn’t know what had happened to you. They wouldn’t tell me.” He whispers.

“I’m fine. _You’re_ the one in the dungeon.”

And Makoto laughs at that. It’s a small, ghost of a laugh, but it’s enough to soothe all the tightly wound nerves in Haru’s body.

 

There’s a metallic _click_ and he looks at Sousuke expectantly. Sousuke nods.

 

Haru yanks the cell door open and magics Makoto to fly through the air and crash into him. Haru’s arms wrap tightly around his neck and he meets Makoto’s lips with his own. Makoto is shocked from being so effortlessly moved, but the touch of Haru’s mouth on his is electrifying. He breathes through his nose and begins to ravage Haru’s mouth. His hands grip tightly at Haru’s waist, remembering the way their bodies curve against each other.

 

Haru is on fire. Wherever Makoto touches blooms with intense heat. It makes his skin prickle, but he welcomes the sensation. He wants Makoto to leaving searing handprints all over his body. Only when Sousuke awkwardly coughs behind them does Haru remember the stakes of their situation. He gribs Makoto’s chest and pulls away.

“We have to get you out of here.” He pants into Makoto’s mouth. The paladin’s dilated pupils seem to refocus. He clears his throat.

“Right.” He takes Haru’s hand, never wanting to let it go again, and they begin to move back out of the tunnel.

 

…

 

Another flask explodes in the sea of soldiers that approach them. Rin and Rei barely wince from the flames anymore, too preoccupied with keeping the men from pouring down the tunnel and trapping Sousuke and Haru. Rin skillfully shoots down several men with his arrows, but there’s just too many of them. He barely makes a dent. Rei hurls another potion and this one seems to create a hole in the guards ranks. His potions work wonders, but he only has so many left.

“What’s taking them so damn long?” Rin snarls. Rei presses his back against Rin’s so they can better protect themselves.

“Just focus on us for now!” Rei yells over the din of another explosion.

 

…

 

Haru’s chest aches from running so hard. The three of them tear down the tunnel towards daylight. Makoto’s hand in his is warm and sweaty. More soldiers slip into the main tunnel from the side. Sousuke meets them first and uses his brute strength to knock them over. Several get a swift kick in the head to knock them out. Sousuke snatches one of the unconscious soldiers’ swords and tosses it to Makoto.

“You might need this,” He breathes. Makoto nods his thanks and they continue running.

 

Another river of soldiers approaches the tunnel from a side corridor, but Sousuke is nowhere near these guards. Instead Haru sees them pounding towards him first. He isn’t startled this time though. He doesn’t need Sousuke or Makoto to yank him out of the way. He sets his jaw and lunges forward, his hands tingling with cold energy. The pile of soldiers is hurled back through the corridor, past the door they burst open. Haru cocks his head and the door slams shut. He then gracefully pulls his arms back, drawing water out of the wooden door and freezing it shut.

“Haru!” Makoto worriedly rushes to his side, seemingly shocked with how well he warded off the soldiers.

“I’m fine. We need to keep moving.”

 

Makoto, still a little numb from what he’s just seen Haru do, follows at a break neck speed. There’s a sliver of sunlight just ahead. They’re so close. They’re on the homestretch now and they can make out the furious shouts of Rei and Rin on the other side.

 

That’s when Makoto feels his limbs freeze. Mid-stride he is abruptly stopped. There’s a heavy pressure on his joints. _Oh no_ , he breathes as he recognizes the feeling. Next to him Sousuke shouts and falls to the ground. His eyes search wildly for the person doing this to them. There’s a high pitched laugh and ahead of them, in the last sliver of darkness, the black mage materializes. Makoto turns his neck in panic to find Haru.

 

But Haru isn’t frozen. He runs straight past Makoto, towards the mage, sending a barrage of icicles forward like spears. The mage snarls and dodges them like a stream moving around a boulder. He throws his hand out to reclaim control of Haru’s body, but that won’t work on him anymore. Haru breaks through any stiffness on his limbs easily, his own magic growing stronger and beating the mage’s away. He slams his fists on the ground and a path of ice runs towards the other mage. It appears under his feet suddenly, and in his effort to keep upright, Makoto manages to break out of his hold. He grabs his sword tightly.

“Enough of this!” Makoto runs forward. Warmth courses through his body and the mage’s eyes widen when he sees Makoto’s eyes glow. The burn on his shoulder still stings painfully, and he isn’t about to let Makoto touch him again. He flicks his fingers and all the shadows in the tunnel begin to move unnaturally towards Makoto. They try to wind around his body like ropes, but Makoto pushes through them like an ox. He unsheathes his sword and drags it along the ground. Like a match, it ignites with yellow flames. Haru scrambles back in shock. Sousuke is no longer frozen, and he grabs Haru and presses him to his chest.

“Watch out!” Sousuke warns. Haru peaks over his shoulder as Makoto swings his sword in a mighty arc. The light chases away all shadows, and the flames roar down the tunnel in a great stampede. The force of them causes Makoto to shake as he tries to control them.

 

The black mage stares in awe before he is engulfed. There’s a high pitched shriek and Haru can just make out his shadow on the wall of the tunnel. His arms reach upwards in despair and his robe disintegrates quickly. His body is reduced to ashes in a breath.

 

Makoto draws his sword back, and the torrent of fire stops. Their eyes take some time to adjust to the darkness again. Haru clings tightly to Sousuke, afraid of Makoto’s power he’s just witnessed. Makoto sheathes his sword.

“Haru,” His holds his hand out. His eyes are glassy with worry. His chest heaves with his labored breath.

Haru doesn’t hesitate to run back to his side. Makoto wraps a protective arm around his waist. It’s hot against him. They walk out warily past the char marks on the wall and the pile of ashes in the center of the tunnel.

“He hurt you.” Haru scowls at the pile. Makoto huffs next to him in amusement.

“No he didn’t. He couldn’t even bear for me to touch him.” Makoto flexes his fingers in front of him, some gold light still sparkles in them.

“Must be some kind of reaction to my magic.” Makoto hums.

“I couldn’t touch him either.” Haru muses. Makoto quirks his eyebrows in surprise. He then grins and kisses the top of Haru’s head.

“Good. Maybe I’m rubbing off on you after all.”

“Never.” Haru smiles coyly.

 

“Stop flirting for a damn minute.” Sousuke huffs and joins them. “The hard part starts now.”

The three of them look towards the entrance of the tunnel and the sunlight streaming in.

“You ready?”

Haru and Makoto grip each other tightly.

“Ready.” They answer together.

 

…

 

“They still in there?!” Nagisa shrieks in disbelief. The crowd of guards is closer now. His small body moves easily between their slower ones, stabbing his dagger between their plates of armour and watching them fall, before he moves back to Rei’s side.

“Yes!” Rei throws a knife into the approaching onslaught. It slips between a soldier’s visor and there’s a large spurt of blood.

“Do you think we’ll make it?” Nagisa dodges a broadsword that swings lazily towards him. He rolls on the ground and kicks the soldier’s legs out from under him. There’s a comical clang of metal and Nagisa stabs the man mercilessly in the neck. Rei winces at the display.

“WHO THE FUCK KNOWS!” Rin shouts. He knows he’s running out of arrows. An arm grabs his waist.

“Having some troubles here, beautiful?” A low voice coos in his ear. Rin whirls in the man’s grip and he has to stop himself from stabbing the man in the eye. Sousuke beams down at him.

 

“You son of a bitch!” Rin pants. He sees Haru and Makoto standing in a battle stance behind him.

“Miss me?” Sousuke smirks. He releases Rin. Rin stammers, searching for the right reaction. He decides to shove the larger man.

“You’re late!” He hollers.

“Were you worried?” Sousuke unsheathes his sword and beats a guard back. In between blows he hears Rin’s exasperated reply.

“Of course!”

Sousuke grins and plunges his sword into the guard’s side. There’s blood on his hand when he touches Rin’s chin and brings his face up.

“Sorry, babe.” And he places a chaste kiss on his lips. Rin blinks up at him in shock. His cheeks turn a shade that would rival his hair.

 

“Alright, everyone follow me!” Haru, in a rare display of leadership, runs in front of the group. He punches his hand forward with an open palm, and the soldiers in front of them are flung back. He carves a tunnel out of the surrounding guards. The group begins to run through the crowd. Rin shoots his arrows behind them, preventing anyone from snatching them when their backs are turned, but the corridor of soldiers begins to close in on them. Their group has too many gaps between them, and guards begin to fill those in. They become separated.

 

“Shit!” Rin hisses. He shoots over Haru’s shoulder. Haru searches around trying to locate the others. He can’t just start blowing people backwards in case his friends get caught in the wave. Rei presses into them, tossing more knives in front of him so they are not completely swallowed. His keen eyes pick out Sousuke and Makoto above the crowd. Their wide strokes with their swords and powerful hits keep everyone back.

“There!” Rei point out to Haru. Rei then realizes that he can only see five of them. He breaks away from the safety of Rin and Haru to frantically search through the guards in front of them.

“Rei!” Rin grabs his arm so he can’t move any further. Rei spins with panic in his eyes.

“Nagisa!” He shouts. “I can’t see him!” He trembles in Rin’s grip. Haru pushes back any soldiers, tossing them easily back into the crowd, so they aren’t overwhelmed while Rin and Rei have their weapons down.

“Rei! You’ve gotta…” Rin tries to reason, but Rei isn’t listening.

“Nagisa!” He calls out. He waits for a shrill reply but receives none. Haru continues to flick soldiers backwards. He looks between their legs as he does so, knowing Nagisa likes to stay small and hidden.

 

He sees him. Just barely. Crouched down with his arms above his head, deep in the crowd, trying not to be trampled. He’s trapped and he can’t get up. _Shit._

“I GOT HIM!” Haru yells over the din. “Cover yourselves!”

“On it!” Rin draws back his bow again.

Haru carves out a path through the soldiers, to where Nagisa sits huddled in the mud. He runs forward and ice appears beneath his feet. Skating swiftly on its surface, he whirls past Nagisa and snatches him into his arms. The blonde grips tightly to him as Haru skates back to where the others are.

 

“Oh thank god,” Rei sighs. He runs over and gently takes Nagisa from Haru. There’s mud and dirt all over him, and several bruises flower on his cheeks and forearms, as though he’s been kicked many times. Nagisa gives a weak smile.

“Sorry, Rei-chan.”

Rei’s bottom lip quivers. He envelops Nagisa in a tight hug, pressing his face to the side of his head. He buries his nose in the dirty curls there.

“Don’t leave me again.”

Nagisa giggles.

“Jeez Rei, I won’t. I’m fine.”

Rei releases him just enough so that he can bend down and crush their mouths together.

“I mean it!” He orders. Nagisa stares back with glassy eyes.

“O…okay.”

 

“Fuck,” Sousuke hisses. Makoto slashes through another soldier, then turns to push back the soldier Sousuke is supposed to be dealing with.

“You ok?” He asks.

“Sorry…. I’m just really struggling.” Sousuke raises his sword to block another blow, but the pain is evident on his face. Makoto sighs.

“Alright, lets get you out of here.”

His sword bursts into flame again. He stabs through a guard’s torso, and flames burst through him. They mow down everyone in between them and their escape. Rin feels the heat on his face and turns to see the spectacle.

“Holy fuck!” He balks. Haru pushes any remaining soldiers away between their groups. He grabs Rin by the hand and begins to sprint towards Makoto and Sousuke.

“Don’t question it.” Haru states. Rin lets out an awed breath.

“Jesus.”

 

Makoto runs ahead of them, laying waist to anyone in his path with a fiery blaze. He maneuvers through the crowd easily. Haru stays at the back of their group, pushing away anyone that tries to get close to them.

 

Sousuke sticks close to Makoto, knowing he won’t be able to fight much longer. His shoulder feels shredded and his legs do all they can to keep him moving. He keeps his eyes peeled to warn Makoto of any incoming hits. A guard on their left. Sword on your right. Lance dead ahead. Makoto incinerates them all. Sousuke presses himself close. The gate to the fort is in sight. Beyond that and they’ll have made it.

 

Sousuke looks up to the left. There’s an assembly of guards on the wall he hadn’t seen before. They aim their bows through the turrets.

“Makoto…!” Sousuke grabs the paladin, so vulnerable out in the open. There’s a sudden hiss through the air and several arrows stab the ground around Makoto’s ankles.

 

Nothing scratches Makoto, but a barrage of arrows meets Sousuke’s flesh. Makoto clutches at the knight who begins to slump in his arms.

“Sousuke!” He shouts. Blood starts to bleed through Sousuke and onto his tunic.

“Rin’s ok?” Sousuke asks softly against his cheek. Makoto looks over to see the red head frozen. He isn’t crying or collapsing onto the ground. His eyes just stare at him widely. His mouth is slack. There are no arrows poking out of his skin. Or any deep cuts from where a sword has got him. Makoto nods.

“Good.” Sousuke sighs. He slumps further in Makoto’s grip.

“Hey no, stay with me.” Makoto coos. He has to drop his sword to keep Sousuke from falling completely.

“We’re getting you out of here.” He hoists Sousuke’s body over his shoulder. Haru is out in front before Makoto even calls to him. He sends soldiers careening through the air and opens up the last 50 metres to their exit.

 

“Rin!” Rei tugs on the ranger’s hand. Rin doesn’t move. He stays rooted to the spot, watching as Sousuke’s body is limply carried out. Blood pours down Makoto’s shoulder.

“Rin we have to go!”

Rin doesn’t quite process what Rei shouts at him, but he nods and allows himself to be dragged out.

 

…

 

Nitori is sipping tea in his room when Rin kicks his door in.

“Nitori!” He wails. Makoto follows and the white mage sees Sousuke draped across his back.

“Put him on this.” Nitori immediately switches to battle mode. He wipes all the dishes off of the dining table he sits at. Makoto gently lowers the body onto the wooden surface.

“He’s been shot. Rei managed to get the arrows out and stop the bleeding, but…” He mumbles rapidly. Nitori nods. He looks down at Sousuke’s pale face. The sweat on his brow is cold. Nitori places his ear against his chest. The group waits for him to begin working Sousuke over. Nitori doesn’t move.

 

“Come on!” Rin shouts. He forces his way to Nitori’s side and grabs his thin wrists. He places his hands on Sousuke’s chest.

“You’re supposed to heal him! Why are you just standing here?!”

“Rin I…”

“You move your hands and everything goes all white and then he wakes up!”

“Rin!”

“Why aren’t you doing anything!”

“RIN!” Nitori snatches his hands back. He looks at Rin with pleading eyes. He has to know the answer. He has to know why he’s not frantically trying to save him. Rin’s eyes silently fill with tears.

“He’s already gone.” Nitori whispers. Everyone goes very quiet. Makoto swears under his breath. Nagisa whimpers and Haru bows his head. Rin shakes his head in disbelief.

“No, no, he’s not. You can bring him back, I know…!”

“I can’t, Rin. You know that.” Nitori tries to touch Rin’s forearm, but he violently steps away.

“I…I don’t…” His voice cracks. “NO!”

Grief turns to fury. He turns his wet, blood red eyes onto Haru.

“You did this!” He points at the black mage. “He was weak because you wouldn’t fix him! He’d still be alive if you just….!”

“Rin,” Rei steps forward to grab the man as he sways on his feet.

 

“I had him!” Rin roars. His throat is ragged with his own despair and fury.

“I finally had him!” He falls forward and places his forehead against Sousuke’s cold one. This feels like a dream, but also far too real at the same time. He hears Nitor’s words, but he can’t seem to process them. Sousuke was here. He would _always_ be here. Rin combs his bruised fingers through the short, dark hair, that still smells how Sousuke always did. Tears fall from Rin’s eyes onto Sousuke’s still face. He kisses his lips, but they don’t kiss him back.

“I had you.” Rin whispers and kisses him repeatedly. “I had you. I had you. I finally got to have you.” Rin’s words spill from his mouth like bittersweet poetry. A thousand possibilities for him and Sousuke have been dashed. Late night kisses and feverish bodies meeting will now never happen. The only thing Rin has ever wanted has been snatched out from under him. He collapses on Sousuke’s chest and wails into the bloody fabric. He grips onto Sousuke’s shoulders so tightly that they begin to bruise.

 

Haru takes Makoto’s hand and squeezes it. Despite their differences, Makoto’s heart breaks at the scene before him. Haru gently touches his cheek and turns his head to face him.

“Makoto…”

Understanding reaches Makoto. His eyes shoot wide.

“Haru… I…I can’t!”

“You’ve done it before.”

“To a sheep! This… This is a person!”

Rin’s sobbing quiets. He raises his head. His eyes are blood shot and his skin is blotchy.

“What has Makoto done before?” He asks. His voice is hollow.

“He brought something back.”

Rin feels like his heart stops. Hope flourishes in his chest.

“A sheep!” Makoto exclaims. “Sheep don’t have personalities! They’re just sheep!” He gestures at Sousuke in front of them.

“I can’t guarantee it’ll be Sousuke! What if it’s not?!”

“I don’t care.” Rin states.

“Yes you do!” Makoto seethes. “You love _him_! But I don’t know if I’ll get _him_ back!” He catches his breath and begs for Rin to understand. “What if he doesn’t remember any of this? What if he doesn’t remember _you_?”

 

Rin looks down at the lifeless man underneath him. The thought of Sousuke’s bright aqua eyes looking back at him without recognition turns his chest cold. He knows he’ll break apart at the seams if Sousuke wakes up and brushes past him.

 

But he can’t bear not trying.

 

“I’ll deal with it.” Rin lies. “So please…. Please try.”

Makoto is about to protest again, when he notices that everyone is staring at him hopefully. He turns to Haru, who has always acted as his guide and moral compass. Haru raises up onto his toes and lightly kisses him.

“You can do it.”

 

_Shit._ Makoto moves in front of Sousuke’s body. His hands are cold and sweaty, and his heart pounds in his chest. He tries to control his breathing. Just like the other times, right? He’s done this before. He looks down at Sousuke’s face and his stomach drops. _He’s done nothing like this before._ He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, searching for that heat in his chest. It blooms forth and runs down his arms in tendrils. Fire gathers in his fingertips and he places his palms on Sousuke’s body. He opens his eyes and Nagisa gasps at the bright gold colour, having never seen it up close before.

 

Makoto breathes deeply. He presses his hands more firmly into Sousuke’s chest and stomach. He channels the intense heat from his arms and fingertips into Sousuke’s cold body. A wind begins to stir in the small room. It tousles Makoto and Sousuke’s hair, before it picks up speed. Makoto’s hands glow bright and are uncomfortably hot. He winces at the pain, but doesn’t stop. His hair shifts into a brilliant blonde colour, and Makoto’s breath stops when he feels Sousuke’s body shift underneath him. But he isn’t breathing. No, no, he’s definitely still dead. But his body begins to rise off of the table. His arms and head roll back, as if he’s being lifted by a point on his torso. _This_ has never happened before. Makoto glances up at Haru in worry, but Haru just nods back at him. His blue eyes are a calm ocean. Makoto nods and calms down his pulse. He feels the heat in his hands and the energy of it courses through Sousuke’s body. He can feel it moving around inside him like circulation. Makoto scowls with effort. Glowing light from his fingertips snakes its way around Sousuke’s body, encasing him in a heavenly cocoon. Rin has to shield his eyes against it. It starts around Sousuke’s waist until it ensnares his arms, legs, throat and toes. Sousuke’s head lulls back and his lips part. The light dives into his mouth.

 

There’s a loud breath, and all the light in the room is sucked into Sousuke’s body. Makoto yelps when he feels his palms start to blister, and the body comes crashing back to the table. Everyone stares at Sousuke in anticipation. No one breathes out of fear that the noise will drown out Sousuke’s first breath.

 

One second yawns by. Then another. And another.

 

It takes 20 whole seconds before Sousuke’s chest gently rises and falls.

“Incredible,” Rei whispers. Rin immediately presses himself to the table. He hovers over Sousuke, just waiting for any kind of sign.

 

Teal eyes flutter open. His pupils constrict and dilate until he takes in the figure above him. Bright, garnet eyes and dark lashes. A thin, sweet mouth. All framed by a halo of crimson hair. Sousuke smiles.

“Now that’s a view to wake up to.” He sighs. Rin stiffens. He draws a sharp breath through his nose.

“Do you know who I am?” He gently asks. Sousuke grins wider and closes his eyes.

“I dunno. Why don’t you kiss me and I’ll see if that jogs my memory?”

Rin scowls down at the grinning fool.

“I’m being serious. I can’t tell if you’re just naturally flirty, or if you _actually_ know who I am.” He deadpans. Sousuke huffs.

“Just kiss me, Rin.”

 

Rin’s eyes brim with tears once more. He feverishly kisses Sousuke, and revels in how the lips are warm when they kiss him back. Sousuke firmly places a hand around the back of his neck, to draw him in deeper and run his tongue along the top of his mouth. Rin whimpers and braces himself on Sousuke’s shoulders. The man underneath him abruptly cries out and pulls away.

“Sorry!” Rin yanks his hands out of harms way. Sousuke sits up and rubs his shoulder.

“Sorry. It’s just been a rough day.” He groans. He rotates his arm, but it does little to ease the throbbing.

“Getting thrown around by black mages didn’t exactly _help_ things.” He laughs humourlessly. Haru’s gut twists with guilt.

 

“Sousuke…” He murmurs. Sousuke looks behind him, surprised to see Haru looking so nervous. His eyes don’t lift from the floor to look back at him. His fingers fiddle with his robes.

“I… still can’t trust you. Not completely.”

Sousuke snorts. What else was new?

“But I owe you… for bringing Makoto back to me.” Haru spins the ring on his finger and smiles fondly. He lifts his head to meet Sousuke’s eyes with determination.

 

“…I’m willing to have a look at your shoulder.”

Makoto cocks his head towards him in surprise. He gently touches Haru’s forearm.

“Haru…are you sure?”

Haru nods. “He just died protecting you. I’ve gotta pay him back somehow.”

Sousuke turns his face to Rin. His eyes are wide.

_I died?!_ He mouths dramatically. Rin waves him off, basically indicating ‘ _I’ll tell you about it later’._

 

Haru moves to Sousuke’s side and pulls his tunic down so he can touch Sousuke’s bare shoulder.

“Do you want me to try this?” Haru asks. “It could be painful.”

Sousuke rolls his eyes.

“I’m not that delicate. Just go for it.”

Haru huffs through his nose. Even when he was trying to do something nice for him, Sousuke was still an asshole.

“Alright.” He sighs.

 

Haru’s cold, pale hands make Sousuke shiver. This feels nothing like when Makoto had tried to heal him. That had felt warm and soothing. This… This feels cold and like Haru is trying to scrape any remains out of him. His veins are frigid and he hates how he can feel the energy inside of him shift and search around. It’s uncomfortable, but tolerable. Haru grips his shoulder tightly, trying to find anything abnormal, but this feels fine. He’s not a doctor or great healer, but he’s able to move his magic around easily with no obstacles.

 

Then his hits it. An obstruction in Sousuke’s core. The larger man winces underneath him. He can feel it tighten painfully, almost like its panicking, inside of him. Haru can’t see it, but he recognizes it instinctively as a part of him. Like a bit of blood left on an opponents blade, Haru has left this inside of Sousuke.

“I got it,” He states gently. Sousuke grits his teeth.

“Good.”

 

Haru breathes. He exhales, then on his next deep breath in, he draws the darkness out of Sousuke. It runs painfully through his body, stinging his muscles and bones, until Haru feels it flow back into his fingertips. The feeling is unpleasant, but it’s a kind of discomfort Haru is built to tolerate. Sousuke falls forward with a gasp.

“Shit…” He pants.

“You should be fine now.” Haru flexes his fingers. He feels the darkness run up his arm and settle in his chest, where it warms. Rin crouches in front of Sousuke. He cradles his cheeks tenderly.

“How do you feel?” He asks. Sousuke gives the only answer he can think of.

“Really… fucking weird.”

Makoto laughs loudly at this and Haru chuckles underneath his breath.

“But better.” Sousuke is sure to say. He doesn’t need Rin worrying about him anymore. “Much better.”

“Good.” Rin presses their foreheads together and smiles easily. He wraps his arms over Sousuke’s neck. Sousuke lets his heavy eyelids close and he enjoys the easiness of the moment. How loose his body feels, the heat of Rin so close, and the smell of the other man’s sweat and citrusy cologne.

 

“Ohhhhhh!” Rei abruptly moans. He throws his arms over his face in frustration.

“We’re going to have to move again!” He grumbles. Nagisa takes his hand and giggles.

“Seeing new places is good, Rei-chan.”

“But I just got set up! So many crates finally unpacked.” Rei laments as he rubs his temples. Everyone smiles and laughs, but it poses a very real question in Rin’s mind. He looks up at Sousuke. His eyebrows crinkle together.

“What the hell are we going to do?” He whispers. Sousuke lets out a deep breath.

“We can’t go back. You know that.”

Rin nods.

 

“Hey uh…” Makoto hops up on the table beside Sousuke as gently as he can. His weight still makes the wood groan.

“It’s not exactly glamorous, but I’ve been looking for an apprentice… if you feel up for it?”

Sousuke barks out a laugh. He scratches the side of his chin.

“You’d wanna take someone like me on? I can be very stubborn.”

“Sure.” Makoto shrugs. “I think you’d have a knack for it. Of course you would have to call me master.” Makoto winks. Sousuke laughs and shakes his head.

“Aaaaaaand of course you would be immediately fired if you stabbed me again.” Makoto laughs, but there’s the hint of a very real threat to his words.

“I honestly don’t think I’d be able to land a blow on you anymore.” Sousuke sighs. Makoto blushes and laughs.

“Ah yeah. I think you’re right about that.” And he twirls his fingers around a small ball of fire he conjures out of thin air. Sousuke starts at how easily he manages it.

“My offer stands.” Makoto smiles brilliantly in the midday sun.

 

…

 

_3 months later_

 

…

 

Makoto walks into the apothecary, smelling of sandalwood and cardamom as it always does, the sack on his back jangling loudly. Makoto lets the heavy, oak door slip through his fingers, and it almost crashes in on Sousuke entering behind him.

“Augh! Makoto!” He grunts when he catches the door a few inches from his face.

“Oops!” Makoto laughs apologetically. “I’m sorry!”

Sousuke shakes his head. He’s gotten used to Makoto’s clumsiness and easy-going nature. Sometimes Makoto’s optimism grates on him, but he’s taken to their studious sessions in the workshop and long conversations over tea quite well.

“Honestly, Makoto. I don’t know how you can be so oblivious to the world around you.” Sousuke teases.

“You better get used to that.” Haru drawls from the counter. He’s scribbling some notes in a book for Rei.

“It took this damn fool 18 years until he finally kissed me.”

“Haru!” Makoto blushes.

“It’s true.” Haru shrugs. His expression barely changes, but Sousuke is beginning to learn how to read Haru’s subtext. He actually has a pretty wicked sense of humour. And a tongue sharper than expected for someone who spoke so little.

 

Makoto plonks his sack on the counter. At the commotion, Rei appears from the back room. He’s wiping something red and powdery off of his fingers, but his cuffs rolled up to his biceps are still brilliantly white.

“Ah! You have my things?” He approaches the counter. Makoto pours out the contents of the sack. Several brass pots, a fresh set of throwing knives, and a couple of tongs tumble out. Rei inspects the throwing knives, testing their weight and balance in his palms.

“Yes, these feel very nice.” He pushes up his glasses. “You’re the best as always.” Rei smiles at his old friend. Sousuke clears his throat. Makoto punches him in the shoulder.

“ _Actuaaaally_ Sousuke made those.” He corrects. His apprentice smirks.

“Oh,” Rei’s eyebrows shoot up. He turns to Sousuke with a satisfied smile. “It looks like you’ve taken quite well to the trade.”

“It’s alright.” Sousuke shrugs.

 

The bell above the front door jangles, and their easy, quiet afternoon is no more. Nagisa and Rin barge into the shop, noisily arguing about something with each other. Their clothes are covered in dirt, and several twigs stick out of Nagisa’s curls. Rin sports an impressive graze on his cheek.

“You’re wrong! Why can’t you just admit it?!’ Rin hisses.

“Because I’m not! You’re not even _from_ here, capitol boy!”

“Whoa, whoa…” Rei holds his hands up in a placating gesture. “I sent you two on a simple errand. What on earth happened?”

“This guy…!”

“This fucking guy!”

Rin and Nagisa both huff. They open up their satchels and take out what Rei had asked them for. A particular plant that was rumoured to have anti-inflammatory properties, which grows on the edges of moist caves and cliffs. Nagisa places his pile on the counter. It is a bunch of pale green stalks, with white, flowering heads. Rin throws his haul down next to it. The same pale green stalks, but these ones have yellow, flowering heads.

“He specified white flowers!” Nagisa exclaims.

“Yellow’s better though! Everyone in the north knows this!” Rin throws his hands in the air.

“Because everyone in the north is a boob!”

 

Haru watches the exchange with a bored expression. He reaches over and passes his hand over the bunches of plants.

“Here.” He sighs. All of the flowers change to a bright blue colour. “Fixed it.” And he goes back to doodling in his book. Makoto bites his lip to keep from laughing at Rin and Nagisa’s scandalized expressions.

“H…Haru-chaaaaan~” Nagisa whines.

“You can’t do that!” Rin shrieks.

“No. _You_ can’t do that. _I_ can.” Haru doesn’t look up from his book. Rin looks ready to punch him. Makoto laughs lightly and walks around the counter to Haru’s side.

“You shouldn’t tease them, Haru.” He nuzzles into the side of Haru’s neck. “You can be kind of mean.”

“I’m not mean.” Haru smirks. He leans upwards and kisses Makoto gently. He fiddles with the collar of Makoto’s tunic.

“I’m nice to you.” He looks up through dark lashes. It makes Makoto’s stomach drop and his knees shake.

“Haruuuu~” He whines. Because Haru knows _exactly_ what he is doing to him.

“What?” He smiles. He tugs on Makoto’s collar insistently, getting a peek of collarbone and making their foreheads touch.

“I’ll show you how nice I am tonight if you want.” He purrs. Makoto almost chokes on his tongue.

“Haru! We’re in public!” He hisses. Haru scoffs. Rin and Nagisa’s arguing takes up everyone else’s focus.

“Besides, you invited Rin and Sousuke over tonight remember?”

“I’ll uninvite them.” Haru shrugs.

“Haru, you can’t…”

“Hey, Rin…” The group goes silent at the sound of Haru’s voice. “Don’t come over tonight. Makoto and I are busy.”

Makoto blushes furiously. Rin blinks in confusion. He’s not surprised by Haru’s bluntness, just that this seems to have come out of nowhere. Then Rin takes in Haru’s body language. How he’s pulled Makoto down possessively, his arms snaking around the blacksmith’s neck, and how his eyes sparkle threateningly. Rin snorts.

“Whatever.”

Haru’s mouth quirks at the corners. Makoto sighs and pulls him into his chest.

“How did I end up with such a pain in the butt?” He kisses the top of Haru’s head. There’s the vibration of a quiet chuckle against his chest.

“You’re stuck with me now. Forever, remember?”

Makoto steps back. He crouches so he can look at Haru’s face properly. He caresses his cheek with his calloused hand, and smiles brightly. His eyes change colour for just a fraction of a second.

“Forever and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUUUUGGGHHHH
> 
> sorry this took so long. As soon as I promised a new chapter university decided to kick my ass.
> 
> I hope this was worth it for all those people who asked for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Repeats to myself "my next fic will be less that 10 000 words"  
> This took too long.


End file.
